Supervivencia y convivencia en lejanas tierras
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: Un misterioso clan mágico japonés interviene de forma violenta en la vida de la familia Kinomoto, obligando al Patriarca tomar una inesperada decisión ¿Podrán sus integrantes adaptarse a la nueva forma de vida en otro país y con distinta cultura?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos: continuando con mi nueva faceta de escritora, he decidido sacar este nuevo fic, esperando que les agrade. En esta oportunidad he decidido tomar un anime y juntarlo con la Saga de Harry Potter y a la vez obtener un personaje que pertenece al Universo Marvel

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son de propiedad del grupo CLAMP y los de la Saga Harry Potter son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El otro personaje pertenece a Marvel Universe Entertaiment. Mas adelante ingresará un personaje perteneciente a Masami Kurumada. Los nuevos personajes y la historia son de mi autoría.

**Advertencia:** habra relacion tanto hetero como yaoi (H/H) asi que si no te agrada, mejor ni lo leas..........

Si ya leyeron la sinopsis, demos paso al fic, que lleva el título de: **Supervivencia y convivencia en lejanas tierras**

**Obs:** La historia transcurre después de terminado los extraños sucesos en Tomoeda, cuando Sakura cambia todas las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura y a la vez, logra derrotar a la reencarnación del Mago Reed Clow. Los pensamientos irán en cursiva y entre comillas.

**--------------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos e intento de secuestro**

Al fin había terminado aquellos extraños sucesos en Tomoeda. En su habitación, Sakura miraba a Kero tragando su desayuno, mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el Templo Tsukimide

El ataque, Eriol, que se revelaba como la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed, sus dos nuevos guardianes y lo mas sorprendente: la aparición de su padre, que no había sido afectado por el potente hechizo de oscuridad, tras lo cual el mismo muchacho (al ser derrotado) reveló que era su otro yo…..en otras palabras: su gemelo

Recordaba también la conversación – días después - en la casa de estilo ingles que aun existía y todos los pormenores de aquellos problemas: era para que la nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow las transformara con su poder, y de paso, culminar con lo que Eriol había hecho tiempo atrás: dividir los poderes que tenia y pasarlo a su gemelo. De esa manera dejaba de ser el más poderoso de todos los magos y su magia estaría limitada

Habían pasado algunos meses y extrañaba horrores a Shaoran Li, que regreso a Hong Kong…….las clases ya habían terminado y estaban en vacaciones….terminó de arreglar su cuarto y bajó a realizar sus deberes

Pero un extraño suceso cambiaría por completo su vida y la de su propia familia

------------°°°°°°°°°°-------------

Una noche de Diciembre (15 días antes de Navidad) Touya y Yukito regresaban de su trabajo, muy tarde y dispuestos a descansar…….el moreno al fin sentía que su corazón latía de contento, porque a su lado estaba la persona mas importante de su vida, aunque aun no le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos y temía un rechazo. Ninguno de los adolescentes se dio cuenta que los espiaban y a la vez seguían

Al llegar a la casa de Tsukishiro, una alarma interna sonó en Touya: por primera vez sintió una extraña presencia y veía el camino, medio oscuro…..Yukito lo miraba medio extrañado por su comportamiento

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Hay alguien en la oscuridad……

- ¿Seguro?

- Prométeme que, si sucede alguna cosa extraña, vienes de inmediato a mi casa….

- Pero…

- Prométemelo, Yuki…….no quiero que te pase nada malo

Esa preocupación, aquel tono de voz, su forma de hablar……el guapo muchacho de tez albina miró a su compañero y se sonrojó violentamente……ya había descubierto (tiempo atrás) que estaba enamorado, pero no sabía si era correspondido. A pesar de haber recibido los poderes mágicos de su mejor amigo para que tanto él mismo como su alter ego pudieran sobrevivir, no solo estaba muy agradecido, sino que al fin ya sabia (aunque solo con hechos) que posiblemente Touya sentía lo mismo, pero su propia timidez le impedía avanzar mas…….

- Te lo prometo

Ya mas seguro de escucharlo, lo abraza……….Yuki siente no solo nervios sino también mariposas en el estómago, mientras aspira su aroma y se deja abrazar…se siente muy seguro en aquellos brazos fuertes

Ambos se separan y Yuki ingresa a su casa, aun aletargado por aquellas sensaciones…..y mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y preparar algo para cenar, no notó que un par de siluetas negras lo observaban desde un árbol cercano…..dos pares de ojos brillantes miraban sin cesar los movimientos del muchacho, que ignorante del peligro, se dirigía a la cocina

--------°°°°°°°°°------------

Touya llegó a la puerta de su casa y vio que había luces en las ventanas, signo de que su hermana y padre estaban dentro. Mientras abría con sus llaves, otra vez tuvo esa extraña sensación de que era observado

Miro a ambos lados de la calle pero no vio nada………la nieve cubría los caminos y justo en esos momentos empezó a nevar otra vez. Cuando su mano iba a tocar la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió misteriosamente. Ingresó y se sacó sus zapatos, poniéndose sus pantuflas y avisando de su llegada

- Ya llegué

- Buenas noches hijo………llegas a tiempo para cenar

- Hola hermano

- Hola mounstruo

- ¡¡¡NO SOY MOUNSTRUO!!!

- Veo que aun siguen llevándose bien, no……vamos al comedor

Ya en la mesa los hijos veían a su padre que estaba muy contento……ambos habían sido testigos no solo de la verdad, sino también de la transferencia de la mitad de los poderes mágicos de Eriol, convirtiendo a Fujitaka Kinomoto en mago. Lo que ninguno se imaginaba, es que sus nuevos poderes llamarían la atención de un antiguo y arcaico clan japonés, que ahora los vigila…….y serian los causantes de su nuevo destino

-----------°°°°°°°°°---------------

Horas después:

En la casa de Yukito todo esta oscuro….el reloj marcaba la medianoche y el muchacho estaba en su cuarto durmiendo apaciblemente; mientras que en el jardín, un grupo de 7 personas completamente vestidas de negro ingresaba sigilosamente a la vivienda. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido revisan, pero…….Yuki se levantó al sentir unas extrañas presencias……..en silencio sale de su cama y sin hacer ruido, abre la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con un par de ojos brillantes, que lo sorprenden y sujetan

Rápidamente lo empuja y baja raudo, pero al instante le lanzan cuchillas que apenas lo rozan. Sus instintos están más activos y alertas, debe salir para poder transformarse y enfrentarse ante los invasores, que ahora lo buscan y hablan en un antiguo dialecto japonés, ya extinto. Logra llegar a la salida y apenas con su pijama y pantuflas, sale corriendo hacia el jardín, para ir directamente a la casa de los Kinomoto, ya que necesitaba ayuda

En el jardín, mientras esquiva los proyectiles (de los cuales, una cuchilla logra rasparle su brazo derecho) trata de convertirse al brillar sus ojos, pero algo sucede: no puede transformarse en Yue. Con la agilidad propia de un felino, logra escalar el más alto de los árboles y mira la distancia hacia la calle, única oportunidad de huir de sus captores.

Asustado, trata de pensar si está bajo algún ataque mágico que le impide usar a su otro yo…….y observa que, de sus manos van saliendo unos cristales……..de inmediato lanza los dardos, hiriendo a 4 de ellos y al fin, logra ganar la calle, corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque a pocos pasos se encontraba su salvación

Los otros extraños miraban a sus compañeros caídos……y por medio de una esfera avisaban a los demás

------------°°°°°°°°°--------------

Unos golpes y llamadas de auxilio en la puerta despertaban el sueño de todos los Kinomoto….el primero en bajar fue Touya, quien abrió la puerta………..para ver como Yukito se refugiaba temeroso en sus brazos, desmayándose producto de la herida que tenía y se desangraba

De inmediato y sin perder tiempo, lo llevaron a la sala. Sakura y Kero salían de la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su hermano. Su padre atendía al muchacho que estaba inconsciente y a la vez Kero trataba de refugiarse detrás de su ama, pero el padre ya sabía quien era el "extraño peluche parlante"

- No es necesario que te ocultes, pequeño……

- Eh

- Se quien eres……..no temas, estamos en familia. Además, ansío conocerte

Sakura y Touya se miraron extrañamente. El último exclama

- Dile a ese peluche con alas que salga……..se quien es

- ¿Tu también?

- Me rindo – dice Kero volando sobre los demás – pero como….

- Tu poder es increíble y detectable a la vez. No me temas, confía en mi

- Estas en casa, Kero chan, pero no te ocultes a nosotros….excepto a extraños talvez……

- ¿Y que le pasó al Conejo?

- Se llama Yukito, Kero – dice Sakura – y no se….veo que está en pijama, herido en el brazo…al parecer fue un asalto

- Algo ha sucedido en su casa, le dije que si tenía algún problema que viniera para acá. Sentí una presencia extraña cerca de su casa

- ¿Tu sentiste que?

- Vengan a ver esto – les dice Kero señalando la ventana

Todos van hacia la ventana……….a pocas cuadras de aquí una casa se incendiaba. Sakura supo de quien era esa vivienda. Fujitaka llevó al inesperado invitado al cuarto de su hijo mayor, mientras que éste llamaba por teléfono a la policía

--------------°°°°°°°°°°°-----------------

Los bomberos lograron – después de dos horas – apagar el incendio. La casa de Yukito se había reducido a escombros, mientras que los curiosos, despertados por el ulular de las sirenas veían la escena

La policía tomo las declaraciones y procedió a acordonar la zona. En la casa Kinomoto, un par de detectives hacían las preguntas de rigor

- ¿Y el dueño de la casa siniestrada?

- Durmiendo, oficial – responde el padre – creo que no seria conveniente despertarlo hasta mañana, llegó herido

- Al parecer quien haya entrado fue para robar……esperaremos hasta mañana, vendré a las 9 am para tomar algunas declaraciones. Lo malo es que se quedó prácticamente sin nada

- No se preocupe, nosotros le brindaremos ayuda……

- Tuvo suerte en llegar rápido – decía uno de los detectives – a un lugar conocido. Cuando este mejor nos llama por favor – y le entrega una tarjeta

- Le estaremos llamándolo……gracias oficial y buenas noches

Los detectives se retiran, mientras que la familia tiene que asimilar que no ha sido un robo………había algo más y solamente el muchacho podía corroborar. Todos se dirigen a dormir, mientras que, sobre el techo de dos casas aledañas, un par de ojos brillantes vigilan a toda la familia

CONTINUARA......................

-----------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°----------------------------

Espero que esta historia les guste ... ... .. Dejenme sus comentarios y hasta la proxima semana


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Una tierna declaración de amor**

Amanecía en la ciudad y los pajaritos cantaban en la ventana del hijo mayor. Yukito despertaba y al principio no reconoce la habitación donde se encuentra, hasta que la puerta se abre e ingresa la persona a quien ansiaba ver

- Buenos días Yuki

- Buenos días, To-ya……..¿como llegué a tu casa?

- ¿No recuerdas?

- Estaba durmiendo y…………algo me hizo despertar. Ya recuerdo: entraron extraños a mi casa a la medianoche, trataron de atraparme

- Mil veces te dije que era peligroso que te quedaras solo

- Ahora lo se………lo siento. Pero no recuerdo mucho, solo se que logré salir y vine para acá……..de ahí todo se me volvió oscuro

- Te desmayaste……..tienes una extraña herida en el brazo

- ¿Herida?

Se mira el brazo derecho, que esta vendado y vuelve a recordar

- Con razón

- ¿Con razón que?

- No he podido transformarme

- ¿Como?

- No pude convertirme en Yue…………esos tipos no eran unos simples asaltantes, creo que me querían secuestrar

- Han estado vigilándote……..sabían que vivías solo, pero no mas: mi papá dice que es mejor que vivas con nosotros un tiempo………un buen tiempo

- ¿Tiempo?

- Eh…….al parecer como no lograron su cometido, incendiaron tu casa….

- Oh no

En eso entra Fujitaka y Sakura, llevando algo de ropa

- Buenos días

- Buenos días………..mil disculpas

- No te disculpes, seria mejor si vivieras con nosotros…..así estaríamos mas tranquilos.

- Di que si Yukito, por favor – Sakura pone un rostro chibi y sus ojitos brillan en intensidad

- Este bien…………acepto su propuesta. Gracias – y regala una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas tiernas

- Lo malo es que te quedaste sin nada

- No hay problema: volviendo a trabajar recuperaré todo lo perdido

Fujitaka miraba a todos: sus hijos y al muchacho, intercambiando palabras….desde hace varios días ha estado sintiendo algo extraño y a la vez tenía unos sueños que recordaba de a pocos. Su nuevo poder se estaba manifestando a pasos agigantados: ya podía ver el alma de su querida esposa y a la vez otras almas, aparte de dominar los elementos y hechizos de magia. Hace poco obtuvo un extraño báculo que mantuvo a ocultas, para no asustar o alarmar a su familia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que todos estaban en peligro. Llamando la atención de los presentes, exclamó:

- Hay algo mas que debo decirles, ahora que estamos todos juntos

- ¿Que padre?

- Tengan todas sus cosas listas, como si fuésemos a mudarnos

- ¿¿¿Mudarnos??? – exclaman los tres sorprendidos

- ¿Porque?

- No han querido asaltarte, Yukito…….sentí una enorme fuente mágica cerca de tu casa. Quien quiso secuestrarte te conocía y muy bien……..por eso, han lanzado algún hechizo para impedir que usaras tu poder

- Ay no

- ¿Acaso tu….?

- Se quien es en realidad Yukito, hijo mío……pero al parecer no soy el único.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Sakura – dice Kero – yo también sentí una presencia mágica….muy maligna y poderosa. Aun nos están vigilando

- ¿Quieres decir que aun corremos peligro?

- Si……..

- Por ahora olvidemos ese tema, lo hablaremos mas adelante…..Y como el desayuno está listo ¿que tal si bajamos antes que se enfrié?

-------------------°°°°°°°°°°°----------------------

Pasan dos meses y en Febrero el clima va cambiando, pues el invierno esta a punto de terminar. En su lujosa mansión, Tomoyo recibe una carta de Shaoran, indicándole que dentro de dos meses más, estaría regresando a Tomoeda con Meiling, a vivir.

- Oh cielos que contenta se pondrá Sakura……….al fin podré prepararle un vestuario adecuado para la ocasión y filmar el reencuentro

Y mientras va imaginando como será el nuevo traje que diseñará, ignora que el destino se interpondrá violentamente entre sus planes y en el de los demás

----------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-----------------------

El 14 de Febrero es una fecha muy especial para Touya, porque al fin ha decidido declararse a su mejor amigo. Desde varios días atrás ha planificado ese día especial y felizmente el día indicado no tiene ni trabajo ni tampoco algún deber.

Y justo esa mañana señalada es el primero en despertar, viendo como dormitaba el que le aceleraba su corazón……con mucho cuidado, acaricia aquellos suaves cabellos mientras imaginaba como sería el sabor de aquella boca que deseaba – desde meses atrás - besar; las caricias hacen que despierte

Ambas miradas se encuentran y un fuerte deseo volvía a apoderarme del moreno mientras que el muchacho, abochornado y tratando de estar sereno, le saluda:

- Buenos dí……..

Y no pudo decirle más, porque su amigo lo abraza y le da un tierno beso. La acción coge desprevenido a Yukito, que al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios que ansiaba probar desde hace mucho tiempo, al fin se realizaba y se dejó llevar por las diversas emociones que sentía. Aquel beso era para ambos, el más deseado y exploraban el sabor y las sensaciones.

Cuando se separaron a consecuencia de necesitar aire, a Yukito le dio una vergüenza extrema por lo sucedido, pero Touya le habla tiernamente

- No te avergüences Yuki…..

- Pero…

- Desde que te conocí aquella vez, cuando ingresaste a la Preparatoria, sabia que un día serias mío

- ¡To-ya! – y se enrojece

- Quería saber si tú…..quisieras ser………mi……

- ¿Pareja?

Siente aquella miraba que le hacia temblar todo, aquellos ojos que nunca dejaron de mirar y a veces sentía – en muchas oportunidades - como esa miraba, prácticamente lo desnudaba:

- Acepto

Fue suficiente el escucharlo para que el ansioso Touya sellara la respuesta con un tierno beso y unas caricias bastante atrevidas, que el joven peligris se sentía como si estuviese en la gloria………pero unos inesperados golpes a la puerta truncarían la acción amorosa

- Ayyy

- ¿Quien es?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Conejo?

- ¿Conejo?

Touya – molestísimo - abre la puerta y encuentra a Kero sobrevolando la entrada…..e ingresa sin que el otro pueda impedirlo, iniciándose una guerra verbal entre el joven y el Guardián Solar, ni bien el mayor de los Kinomoto cerrara la puerta (de mala gana):

- ¿Que quieres peluche?

- Yo no soy peluche……quiero hablar a solas contigo Co….

- ¡El se llama Yukito!

- ¡¡Y yo me llamo Kerberus!!

- ¿Si? ¿No será Kero?

- ¡¡No me cambies el tema!!

- No me digas………¿que estabas haciendo en la puerta? ¿Escuchando?

- No………bueno, este……..yo………….no te incumbe

- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

- Pues es malo hacer lo que le estabas haciendo al Conejo

Ambos muchachos se sorprenden de la declaración: mientras que Touya se hacia el desentendido, Yukito se sonrojaba de forma violenta, como si le hubiesen descubierto alguna travesura y bajaba la cabeza, mirando las sabanas de la desarreglada cama

Viendo Touya que sus planes iniciales se habían estropeado, aun le quedaba todo el día para volver a retomar lo interrumpido, así que se levantó y mientras salía de la habitación, murmuraba lo siguiente:

- Bueno: lo que tengan que hablar, lo hacen en 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que bajen a desayunar……..no demoren – y cierra la puerta

Ambos se miran intranquilos al encontrarse solos, pero Kero inicia la conversación

- No quise interrumpir, Conejo

- No te preocupes……recién me levantaba

- Aun no me acostumbro a hablarte, en especial en tu forma humana

- En cambio, a mí me resultas agradable…..no te preocupes por To-ya: es bastante serio, pero amable. Se le que cuesta mostrarse tal y como debe ser

- Pero contigo debe mostrarse de otra manera, no

- No entiendo

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo…….estaban haciendo algo prohibido en la cama

- No……yo………no estaba haciendo nada malo

- Temo de que eso pueda hacerte daño en el futuro

- Pero si el me ama

A Kero se le abren los ojos al escuchar la confirmación

- ¿¿¿¿QUUUUEEEEEEE????

- Me lo acababa de decir….

- Ahorrate las molestias de explicarme……me lo imagino. Tu…..aun eres un niño

- Ya casi soy mayor

- No……….eres un menor de edad………..el es mayor que tu, te está seduciendo

- ¿Y yo no tengo derecho de vivir? Ya tengo 15 años, Kero…….quiero saber…

- Hablare de ese tema mas tarde

- ¿Porque? Entonces ¿para que has entrado al cuarto?

- Adivina

- Ya entiendo……..vienes a hablar con mi otro yo

- Si ¿Me escuchas Yue? Quiero hablar contigo

Al instante el muchacho le brillan los ojos, hablando en un tono mas serio

- ¿Que quieres Kerberus?

- ¿Aun no puedes transformarte?

- No……..mi herida aun no esta curada, por mas que trato, me es imposible

- ¿Y ahora que pretendes hacer con Yukito?

- Nada

- ¿Nada? No te creo……….escúchame bien: ni se te ocurra hacer algo que, a las finales, te arrepentirás

- No molestes……..lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo no te incumbe y déjame en paz

- Como quieras…….engreído testarudo

Y sale de la habitación. Yukito vuelve a la normalidad y suspira tiernamente. Sabe que este día será muy especial

---------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°------------------

Sakura y su padre han salido de compras, sin imaginar que Kero (amargado) se ha refugiado en el bolso de la niña. Ninguno se da cuenta que dos extraños le siguen a cierta distancia

Llegan al supermercado y tomando un carrito, se disponen a hacer las compras de la semana……cuando ya el carrito esta casi lleno, uno de los hombres empuja a una señora que llevaba dos carritos, haciendo que Fujitaka evite chocarse, mientras que su hija se separa un momento, aprovechando la distracción para que los extraños tomen a la niña

Sakura al verse atrapada empieza a gritar, llamando la atención de la seguridad del supermercado, que acude en su auxilio, pero su padre, al darse cuenta y sin que nadie lo viera, usa su magia: invoca su báculo y acaba con dos de ellos, que se encontraban detrás de un panel de productos nuevos, que les cae encima.

Kero, al ver a su ama en peligro y evitando ser descubierto, logra arrojar llamas de fuego, quemando a uno de los captores. Se oculta en medio de productos de conservas y desde allí ataca a los misteriosos hombres. Al verse descubiertos, los hombres huyen sin lograr su objetivo, pero dos de ellos son capturados por la gente. Sakura está muy nerviosa y asustada, encima no encuentra a Kero. Mientras la gente va comentando a la policía, que se llevan a los malhechores, el guardián logra entrar a la bolsa de su ama

Padre e hija, mas repuestos del susto terminan sus compras y toman un taxi, directo a casa…………..porque piensan que los demás pueden estar en peligro, al haberlos dejado solos en la casa

------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---------------------

Touya ve que su padre y hermana salen de compras y aprovechará el momento a solas para reiniciar su romance con su nueva pareja.

Termina de limpiar y sube a su habitación, llevando una jarra de refresco y un par de emparedados. Llega a su habitación, donde ve que al fin esta ordenado y limpio……….y a Yukito mirando a la ventana

Sin hacer ruido, cierra y pone la bandeja en una repisa, acercándose a su amigo, al que abraza con ternura. Yuki siente su presencia y se deja abrazar, temblando prácticamente al contacto con él, sintiendo su perfume, su calor.

Ambos se olvidan de todo, incluyendo de si mismos, que deciden aprovechar ese momento para amarse……………abrazados y sin dejar de besarse, llegan hasta el borde de la cama, empezando a desinhibirse y dejar que todo ocurra normalmente. Aunque a Yuki ese momento que tanto esperaba y no se lo imaginaba se iba a realizar, comenzaba a temblar y no era por el frió, sino porque en realidad desconocía todo lo referente a la intimidad en pareja.

Como presintiendo el miedo de su pareja, Touya le explica suavemente que se relaje y que lo deje en sus manos, que no lo lastimaría……sus manos ya exploraban el suave cuerpo del albino, que se estremece y deja escapar un suave gemido. Mas animado, el moreno continúa explorando aquel deseado cuerpo mientras que su afiebrada mente imagina lo que vendrá

Pero un portazo en la puerta principal le malograría – otra vez - los planes, seguido de voces alarmantes

- Hermano: ¿¿¿estas allí??………….¿Yukito?

- Hijo ¿te encuentras en casa? Ven urgente……

- Bajen urgente, tenemos problemas…….

Ambos detienen lo que estaban haciendo y el mayor se tranquiliza. Vuelve a ponerse una chompa y mirando a su pareja, que trataba de serenarse, le guiña un ojo y se dirige a la sala. Encuentra a su padre y hermana sentados, Kero sobrevolando nerviosamente y las bolsas de compras en el suelo

- ¿Que les pasó a ustedes?

- Han tratado de secuestrarme, hermano

- ¿¿QUEEE??

- Felizmente Kero estuvo allí………logramos que huyeran, pero aun así insisten.

- Nos tienen en la mira……saben nuestro itinerario y ahora es imposible arriesgarnos

- ¿Donde esta Yukito?

- Ya baja………..pero ¿que les pasó? Cuéntenme

Le explican lo sucedido en el supermercado………….Yukito se une a la conversación. Esta vez no hay dudas: alguien los quiere y no solo secuestrar……….pero ignoran el real motivo

---------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°-------------

En la noche:

Después de cenar y dejar todo limpio, la familia se dispone a descansar. En su cuarto, a oscuras, Kero y Sakura conversan sobre lo ocurrido

- Es extraño que esos hombres hayan tratado de secuestrarte……..no me explico el motivo

- Ni yo……..primero es Yukito y ahora yo………¿que relación hay entre…?

- Eso es: las Cartas……………………buscan a la nueva dueña de las Cartas y eres tu

- ¿Yo?

- Si………..has capturado las Cartas Clow y las has reemplazado. Ahora son tuyas….Yue y yo somos tus Guardianes. Todo concuerda

- ¿Y mi papa y mi hermano?

- No lo se

- ¿Y Yukito?

- A pesar de que Conejo y Yue….

- ¡¡SE LLAMA YUKITO, KERO!! - Sakura nuestra su rostro feroz

- Esta bien……………a pesar de que Yukito y Yue son la misma persona, pero con diferentes personalidades, deben haberle detectado algo mas…..por eso fueron por él primero, pensando que era el mas débil y fácil de capturar

- Se equivocaron……….felizmente que reaccionó rápidamente

- Pero le hubieran hecho daño………..esos tipos son muy fuertes y expertos en Artes Marciales. Yukito es bastante inocente en esos casos

- ¿Y ahora?

- Debemos estar alertas y…….

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpen la conversación. Sakura abre y se encuentra con Yukito, sonrojándose aun ante su presencia

- Hola Yukito…..¿sucede algo?

- Si….tu papá ordena que bajemos a la sala…..tu también, Kero

- ¿A estas horas?

- Creo que tiene algo que decirnos…….y mejor si no prendemos las luces.

El trío baja a la oscura sala, donde ya se encuentran el Patriarca y el hijo mayor sentados en el suelo; los muebles han sido alejados un poco y se sientan formando un círculo

Fujitaka, al verlos reunidos, suspira y empieza a hablar

- Hijos……creo saber quienes son los que nos tienen en la mira y quiero que todos me escuchen bien

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- ¿Y quienes son, que es lo que buscan?

- Se hacen llamar el Clan La Mano

¿¿¿La Mano???.....a ninguno le suena el nombre, aparecen una gota en cada uno de los presentes. Sus rostros denotan ignorancia ante el extraño nombre

- Es una hermandad japonesa muy antigua, experta en artes marciales y magia negra y oscura, muy avanzada. Su historia esta escrita con sangre y sus integrantes son de lo peor. Al parecer, uno de sus jefes ha ordenado no solo vigilarnos

- ¿No solo?

- ¿Que quieres decir padre?

- Es mejor que escuchen esto

Saca de una valija, una pequeña bola de cristal blanquecino, y aparece de la nada un extraño báculo. Sakura da un grito al reconocer las imágenes del dorado báculo

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- ¿Que sucede?

- Ese báculo…………de donde……..lo……..sacaste

- Es mío

- ¿Tuyo papá?

- Es idéntica a la que tuvo el mago Reed Clow siglos atrás – dice Kero bastante sorprendido

- ¿Acaso lo heredaste o apareció después de la obtención de tus poderes?

- Es una larga historia………..escuchen

Rompe la esfera y se observa a una extraña persona vestida con traje típico japonés, ordenando en un dialecto antiguo ordenando a un grupo enormes de ninjas inclinados a sus pies

La escena desaparece……………..todos han sentido por primera vez temor y tratan de suponer cuales son los motivos de su intervención

--------------°°°°°°°°°---------------

Muy lejos, en donde ni un mortal se ha atrevido a llegar, una organización ninja se reúne en medio de la nada. El fuego apenas ilumina el local mientras que se observan algunas reliquias ancestrales, imágenes, cuadros, signos extraños y al fondo la imagen de algo que no se ve bien. En medio de esa oscuridad un millar de ninjas de trajes rojos se ha postrado en señal de respeto hacia su líder. La voz de una joven mujer se escucha a los alrededores

- Si no los traen a mis pies mañana, los quiero muertos………..¡¡a todos!!

CONTINUARA---------------

-------------------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°--------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos y agradezco a los que visitan mi fic......espero que se unan mas y pudan seguir dejandome reviews

Al parecer, ese grupo quiere atrapar a Sakura.............o hay algo mas

¿Quien es la mujer que ordena matar a la familia y porque?

**En el sgte capitulo**: Los Kinomoto se reunen en la sala para planificar el viaje y a la vez se revelan los secretos familiares. Por otro lado, alguien sospecha de que Sakura y familia corren un mayor peligro y tratará de llegar a Tomoeda ¿Logrará advertirles antes que sea demasiado tarde?

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Planeando el largo viaje**

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanta y después de tomar desayuno, decide arreglar su cuarto como para una mudanza. Anoche han estado conversando hasta tarde y entre todos tomaron una decisión: viajar a otro país.

Pero también se revelaron varios secretos entre ellos………..anoche si que se reveló la verdadera caja de Pandora que ocultaba su propia familia. La pequeña Sakura recordaba cada momento de la conversación en la oscura sala de la casa:

Flash back:

Fujitaka hablaba con sus hijos y Yukito sobre su vida y a la vez se revelaban nuevos secretos entre ellos

- Tu madre y yo pasamos mil penurias, pero nuestro amor fue fuerte….

- A pesar de la oposición de su padre y prima, siguieron adelante

- Y nacieron ustedes……….es una hermosa historia de amor

- Claro que Sonomi jamás me perdonó lo sucedido…….hasta ahora me odia

- Ya lo vimos – dice Touya – y tu mounstro: ¿de donde sacaste ese poder?

- No soy mounstruo

- To-ya: deja de molestarla

- Encontré un extraño libro en el sótano

- Ah entiendo: era un libro rojo con extraños siglos que solamente se entendía la palabra Clow ¿verdad?

- Si………..dentro estaban las Cartas que creó y tanto Yue como quien habla estábamos en la tapa

- Las abrí y al leer una de ellas, las demás se esparcieron…….y no tuve otra opción que convertirme en Cazadora de Cartas Mágicas

- Y Kero estuvo viviendo en esta casa…………en especial en tu cuarto no

- Si……….era uno de mis Guardianes

- Tu saliste de la tapa principal, Kero…….pero Yue ya no estaba

- Yo salí mucho antes, To-ya……….estaba muy aburrido y quería explorar, saber algo más. Clow había creado mi falsa identidad para pasar desapercibido. Mis poderes eran mínimos y preferí vivir como humano, ya que era un adolescente normal

- Con muchos pretendientes en la puerta de nuestro Amo…….que le daba mucha risa al ver sus rostros cada vez que venían a visitarte o cuando tu paseabas por las calles

- Cállate, Kero…….elegí la casa donde viviría y con magia la adapté a mis necesidades, me inscribí en la Preparatoria y allí te conocí, To-ya

- Me acuerdo de ese día…………llamaste mucho la atención de toda la Prepa, que se te vino encima. Lo que no entendía era el porque te me pegaste a mi

- Porque me inspirabas confianza y tu personalidad es muy distinta de la mía

- Si, como no……..tuve que espantar a todos tus fans desde entonces

Risas……..todos reunidos se alegraban por contar sus vivencias en medio de la sala, tenuemente iluminada por una luz que emergía del báculo de Fujitaka, que observaba tranquilamente a su familia

- ¿Eso significa que eres la nueva dueña de las Cartas que creo el mago Clow?

- Si, papá…..no quería decirte nada por….….temor

- Y yo sabia que ese peluche en realidad no era un peluche – menciona Touya

- Que perspicaz – menciona Kero – lo que si me chocó fue enterarme quien era realmente el Conejo

- Se llama Yukito, Kero

- Yayaaaa……no imaginaba en el templo que, al momento de capturar y escribir tu nombre en la Carta Tierra, Yue aparecería. Lo que ignoraba es que había tomado una identidad…..y justamente el menos esperado de todos, porque yo sospechaba de tu profesora

- Yo también me sorprendí

- No yo…………cuando recuperé mis poderes, supe bien quien era en realidad. Todos mis recuerdos aparecieron de repente

- Y tus poderes…………..pero ¿porque pones esa cara, Yuki?

Yukito mira al suelo y suspira tristemente

- Todo lo último que he vivido………fue solo mentiras

- No digas que fue mentira, Yuki – dice Touya mirándolo tiernamente – hoy tienes más que una vida especial, por algo tu padre te creo: para que experimentaras, crecieras y fueses dueño de tu propia vida. Cuando te desmayaste aquella vez y casi desapareciste, te di todo mi poder para que viveras, pues no soportaría la vida sin tu presencia

- Y fue gracias a ti que aun sigo vivo, To-ya

- No me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara………

- Es por eso que ambos están juntos, verdad

La frase del padre coge desprevenido a ambos adolescentes. Touya contesta

- No entiendo, padre

- Crees que no me he dado cuenta el como lo miras, lo cuidas, lo proteges

- Eh……….yo……….si: lo amo

- Hermano

- Y yo también – responde Yukito

- ¿QUEEEEEE?………….ah no: me opongo

- ¿Porque Kero?

- No puedo decirlo…………….siempre me opuse a los planes que Clow tenia para ti, Yukito y ahora ese chiflado debe estar burlándose de mi, en donde quiera que este. No, no y nooooo

- Planes……….¿de que planes hablas ahora, Kero?

- No te lo puedo decir, Sakura…..no eran muy buenos.

- Por ahora estamos hablando de nuestra seguridad, ese tema lo trataremos mas adelante, cuando estemos a salvo. Quiero que me escuchen

- ¿Escuchar que?

- Me han ofrecido dirigir un proyecto arqueológico lejos de Japón……por una larga temporada. De aceptar, tendría menos de una semana para viajar, entre ellos sacar todos sus documentos y visas

- ¿¿Y a donde iríamos??

- A Francia

- Paris………….siempre quise conocer la Torre Eiffell

- Un cambio de aires no nos haría mal….

- Lo que me preocupa son sus estudios………………Touya y Yukito abandonarían la Preparatoria, y tu hija, dejarías la escuela sin terminar

- Ay noooooo

- Estamos en 3° año de Preparatoria, nos faltaría solo un par de años para terminar

- Y yo el próximo año entraría a Secundaria

- Pero, si en cualquier momento ese grupo decide atacar la casa, no tendré otra opción…….que adelantar el viaje

- ¿¿Opción???

- No iríamos a Francia…………….sino a otro lugar y el traslado sería de forma mágica. La verdad: preferiría evitar ese tipo de magia, porque es muy agotador y todos quedaríamos dormidos por lo menos una semana………..o mas

- ¿Una semana?

- Estaríamos todos bien protegidos………la casa igual, claro está que solo una persona de buen corazón podría ingresar

- ¿Y como lo harás padre?

- Con un hechizo, Touya

- ¿Un hechizo? – dice Yukito

- ¿Has estado practicando? – dice Sakura

- ¿Es un hechizo de que tipo? – dice Touya

- Si……..he estado practicando a solas, desde que obtuve ese poder y he conocido dos lugares agradables. Ya hice una selección, tramitando lo correspondiente para que nadie sospeche, nos convendría uno de ellos. El otro quedaría en secreto, en caso de ultimo refugio, si nos encuentran

- ¿Y a donde nos iríamos?

- Esta vez prefiero no decirlo………….por seguridad. Lo que si debo decirles es que no avisen a nadie de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Podrían salir heridos si intervienen o les harían daño………y eso no lo deseo

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Quiero que elijan………..aquí (pone dos cuadrados brillantes) en estos cubos está representado nuestro futuro hogar. En caso de un asalto a esta casa, el hechizo se activaría solo, impidiendo que nos sigan y nos detecten, trasladándonos de inmediato, pero ustedes caerían dormidos. Solo yo podré terminar el traslado, por eso les pedí, días atrás que tuvieran sus cosas listas

- Yo ya lo hice, papá

- Nosotros hemos terminado de empacar

- Es vuestro turno…………..miren bien y elijan lo que su corazón desea

Touya, Yukito y Sakura junto con Kero se miran y el segundo de ellos toma uno de los cubos. Al instante les muestra unas imágenes de un sitio bastante agradable: una hermosa casa en medio de un frondoso bosque, al fondo unas inmaculadas montañas y un tranquilo campo donde se observa el verdor de la naturaleza. Cuando la imagen desaparece, Yukito toma el otro cubo que muestra un esplendoroso e inmenso jardín, árboles y diversas flores que rodean a una enorme casa blanca de estilo antiguo.

Una vez visto las dos representaciones, no queda la menor duda:

- Elegimos este

- Me agrada el lugar

- A mi los jardines me gustan mucho y podría cultivar diversas flores

- Y yo podría pasear y te podrías ocultar ahí si tenemos visitas, Kero

- Bien……….ese lugar es desconocido para todos, pero cuando estemos allá bien instalados y se acabe el hechizo de protección, nos adaptaremos a nuestra nueva vida. Por ahora no puedo decirles el nombre de la ciudad

- Lo entendemos

- Ahora me toca a mi

Fujitaka toma el cubo seleccionado y lo coloca al medio del círculo, donde se hunde y las paredes de la casa brillan

- Listo

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Por ahora si………….seguiremos viviendo normalmente y ojalá que no ocurra algo lamentable

- ¿Que sucederá con la casa, papá?

- Espero que este intacta nomás………..Sonomi se encargará de que no le pase nada

- ¿La Sra. Daidouji?

- ¿La mamá de Tomoyo?

- Si………le conté del viaje. No conviene decirle nada más, pues no quiero que se preocupe

- Está bien………lastima que no pueda contarle todo esto a la misma Tomoyo

- Es mejor que no sepa nada, hija mía…….por su propia seguridad

- Nosotros estaremos atentos a alguna anormalidad……..o suceso extraño.

- Y yo cuidare los alrededores

- Santo cielo miren la hora que es – miraba el reloj – mañana debo ir a dar una clase pública

- Y nosotros ir a trabajar

- Vamos a dormir mejor……..sino, nos levantaremos todos muy tarde

Fin flash back

En la cocina, Touya y Yukito habían preparado el desayuno y el padre salio temprano a dictar su clase. Todo parecía normal en esa casa

Pero afuera, un grupo seguía vigilando la casa, uno de ellos – al parecer el líder – tenía una orden expresa: asaltar la vivienda y si ninguno de los integrantes era capturado, eliminarlos definitivamente

Pero………ignoraban ellos lo que pasaría ni bien cayera la noche

----------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°---------------------------

Hong Kong:

Desde hace varios días, Shaoran tenía extraños sueños: unos hombres de traje rojo, fuego rodeando una casa, armas y espadas en una extraña danza mortal, un extraño báculo brillando de la nada, la voz de Sakura pidiendo auxilio…..

¡La voz de Sakura! Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba…..tenía prisa por terminar todo lo pendiente en su clan para poder viajar lo más rápido posible a Tomoeda. Meiling también presentía que algo extraño iba a suceder y apoyaba a su primo en todo. El fin de semana, ambos hablaron en privado, en los jardines de la mansión Li:

- ¿Sucede algo, Shaoran?

- Si, Meiling……….debemos adelantar nuestro viaje a Tomoeda. Algo extraño va a suceder a los Kinomoto

- ¿A la familia de Sakura?

- Si…….he tenido extraños sueños. Me anuncian de una desgracia y debo evitarlo

- Yo también tengo miedo que le pase algo a ella, primo…..

- Porque me estas ocultando algo no

Mira fijamente a su prima, que le contesta con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza:

- Hay algo mas que debo decirte……he escuchado una conversación

- ¿De que tipo?

- No son buenas

- Dímelo

- Hace dos noches vino un extraño a visitar a tu madre………le informó de un extraño movimiento detectado en el Clan La Mano. Tienen ordenes expresas de capturar a alguien y matar a los demás…….ay Shaoran, creo que se referían a Sakura y su familia……están sentenciados

- ¿Queeee?…………estas segura

- Si……..volví a escuchar lo mismo ayer. Los tienen vigilados. Hace poco trataron de secuestrar al joven Tsukishiro; felizmente escapó pero incendiaron su casa. Ahora se refugia con los Kinomoto………..también corre el mismo peligro.

- No puede ser…………ese clan tiene mala fama………..son asesinos profesionales, muy ambiciosos e inmisericordes, lo peor es que manejan la mas oscura de las magias. Nadie los ha podido detener……….maldición

- Y nosotros aquí, sin poderlos ayudar

Mientras conversaban, dentro de la vivienda, el mayordomo Wei recibía órdenes de la Matriarca del Clan Li

- Prepara todo lo concerniente al viaje de mi hijo y su prima a Tomoeda. Nadie debe enterarse de esto…………..entre los tres deben evitar una matanza

- Como ordene, Señora

- Una vez que estén instalados, avísame………..se debe evitar que la orden de los asesinos de La Mano se cumpla a cualquier costo. La nueva dueña de las Cartas Clow debe seguir viviendo para que cumpla lo profetizado siglos atrás.

- No puedo creer que la hayan sentenciado, Señora……….es apenas una niña

- No es a ella a la que desean…………sino a la más preciada de las creaciones de Clow. La mas perfecta de todas……..…y es ella la que lo tiene

----------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°--------------------

Anochecer:

Sakura junto con Kero han terminado de arreglar la casa, lavar la ropa, cocinar y arreglar su cuarto. Touya y Yukito son los primeros en llegar cuando la cena esta lista y ayudan en terminar la limpieza.

Fujitaka llega en la noche y todos ya listos se disponen a cenar………fuera de la casa, van apareciendo un grupo enorme de misteriosos ninjas, listos para cumplir la orden del Líder de La Mano

Dentro de la casa, después de agradecer, todos se disponen a disfrutar de la cena. Kero empieza saboreando el guiso, cuando sus sentidos se ponen en alerta y mira de forma extraña una de las ventanas

Ha detectado un enorme aura maligna……………que se va acercando de manera peligrosa.

CONTINUARA---------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°--------------------------------------------

Hola a todos y gracias por visitar. Ya todo esta listo para un posible ataque, aunque el Patriarca piense que no se realizara, pero es mejor ser prevenido

A partir del sgte capitulo entran los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter y el personaje de Kurumada......¿Ya adivinaron que personaje voy a incluir? Tienen una semana para responder

**En el sgte capitulo:** El Clan La Mano asalta la casa de los Kinomoto dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su enigmatico jefe......y se inicia el largo viaje mágico, dejando todos su anterior vida ¿Lograran llegar a salvo? ¿Que ocurrira en Londres cuando los detecten?

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Asalto y traslado de la casa Kinomoto**

Había anochecido en Tomoeda y la mayor parte de las familias cenaban o descansaban de la larga jornada. En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, sus integrantes se disponían a cenar normalmente

Kero disfrutaba del guiso, cuando detecta un aura maligna que se acerca rápidamente hacia la casa………..y al parecer no es el único: Touya ha sentido también algo anormal………..ambos dejan caer sus cubiertos, a la vez que anuncian en voz alta:

- ¡¡Nos atacan!!

Los vidrios de la ventana se rompen, haciendo que sus atacantes ingresen lanzando bombas de humo para distraer a todos. Pero no contaron con que Sakura y los demás si estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

Touya combate con tres de ellos a la vez que se manifiestan sus nuevos poderes mágicos derribando a otros cinco, mientras que Kero cubre con fuego a un grupo que le rodea, Sakura invoca su báculo y utilizando las Cartas Viento y Salto, va evitando a los ninjas, luchando con el enemigo y derribando dos paredes de su casa; Yukito y Fujitaka al verse rodeados en la cocina, utiliza el primero sus dardos de hielo y el padre invoca su báculo, defendiéndose del ataque

Al mismo tiempo, un hechizo potente se activa en el centro de la misma casa, cegando a todos y expulsando mágicamente a los intrusos. La familia, al verse sola, observa que las paredes se cubren de un inesperado resplandor que no los ciega, pues les permite ver. Fujitaka es consciente del inicio del hechizo especial de tele transportación: ahora el interior de la vivienda se prepara para un largo viaje, transportando lo necesario

Todos se vuelven a reunir en la destruida sala

- ¿Que es esta extraña luz?

- Es el hechizo que hice a la casa, Sakura…….se ha activado al percibir peligro

- ¿Podemos volver, papá?

- No hay marcha atrás, hijo………es imposible detener el proceso. Es mejor dejar que culmine

- ¿A donde iremos?

- Pronto lo sabrás Yukito……….siéntense, pues hay algo mas que debo decirles antes que caigan en sueño

Con su báculo, repara el sofá, donde todos toman asiento

- ¿Dormir?

- En cualquier momento dormirán……..el hechizo transportaría la casa a cualquier parte de Japón y nosotros estaríamos despiertos, pero debido a que aun corremos peligro, es preferible irnos lo mas lejos posible………a donde iremos encontraremos una sociedad, que vive a ocultas, pues no desean que la gente normal los mire como si fuesen fenómenos, porque son magos……es casi seguro que ellos detectarán la casa unos días después de nuestra llegada, pero nadie podrá ingresar hasta que estemos completamente restablecidos, listos para asumir nuestra nueva forma de vida y a la vez una persona de corazón muy puro logre abrir la puerta principal de nuestra nueva mansión

- Por mi parte: concuerdo con todo lo que dices padre

- Aun no termino, hijo………..aun hay algo pendiente y esta vez mi propuesta es para ti, Yukito

- ¿Yo?

- Si……….tu mismo junto a mi hija Sakura, son aun menores de edad, pero no llevas mi apellido. Te propongo que lleves nuestro apellido durante todo el tiempo de permanencia que estemos……prefiero pasarte como mi hijo menor, si es que no tienes ningún inconveniente

- Claro…………será un honor llevar su apellido

- ora faltaría resolver un ultimo problema: tus Guardianes, hija mía

- ¿Kerberus y Yue?

- Si…….al parecer ambos son detectables, sino como este Clan ha logrado ubicarnos en Tomoeda, debe ser por ellos. Sugiero que los selles para que no vuelvan a su verdadera forma por el tiempo que dure la estadía en un país lejano. Solo permite que utilicen todos sus poderes en su forma alterna, que es la mas conveniente

- Yo estoy de acuerdo – manifiesta Kero – ya que en mi verdadera forma mi poder mágico es mas detectable

- Es preferible estar como adolescente que como Guardián – dice Yukito – así podré pasar desapercibido ante todos, sin que nadie sospeche de la verdad

- Entonces los sellaré de inmediato………vengan

Sakura pide a sus guardianes transformarse y ambos se convierten en Kerberos, Guardián Solar y Yue, Guardián Lunar. Ambos son informados rápidamente de lo sucedido y de lo que va a suceder y mientras la pequeña se apresta a invocar a su báculo, Touya habla con Yue

- Veo que estas mejor, pues ya puedes transformarte

- Si……..pero en mi forma humana seré un poco mas vulnerable

- No te preocupes que yo estaré siempre a tu lado. No pienso dejarte solo ni un momento

- Gracias….

- ¿Estáis listos?

- Si, Ama………puedes iniciar

Sakura toma su báculo y lanza el hechizo que su padre le preparó en esta ocasión:

""Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, envuelve mágicamente y sella la verdadera forma de mis Guardianes, hijos especiales creados por Clow Reed, que representan al Sol y a la Luna y permite que utilicen sus poderes mágicos en sus formas alternas""

Al instante ambos son rodeados por un halo de luz y bajo el sello que antes era del mago Clow, Kerberus se transforma en Kero Chan y Yue se transforma en Yukito. A ambos se les aparece un collar que representa a sus respectivos signos.

A Yukito le parece hermoso su collar: una hermosa luna envuelto en rayos plateados…..en eso Sakura cae al suelo. Los demás se acercan y Touya la levanta……….…ha quedado completamente dormida

* * *

En la Sala Principal, el Patriarca ha puesto una especie de cama enorme para poner a su hija, esta vez vestida con una túnica de color rosado que le favorece, a su lado Kero la acompaña, pues le ha empezado a dar sueño

Los dos adolescentes son los únicos en resistir todavía………..Yukito va mirando a los dormidos Sakura y Kero, mientras Touya y su padre van viendo en medio del símbolo de Clow el lugar donde vivirán: una antigua y enorme mansión abandonada cerca de un cementerio, lejos de un pueblo:

- Que lugar tan trágico has elegido

- Esas tierras habían sido puestas en venta……vi que era un buen precio, las adquirí y ahora están a mi nombre…………es el lugar perfecto para reconstruir de forma mágica nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¿Y será tal y como la vimos en los cubos?

- Si……………mi magia transformará toda la zona desde sus cimientos en una noche. Lo que ves ahí desaparecerá……Nuestra casa tendrá enormes jardines y una muralla protectora. Aquel cementerio desaparecerá definitivamente, pues no quiero alarmar a tu hermana si lo ve un día……prefiero que crezcan las flores que tu madre tanto amaba.

- A Yukito le encantará encargarse del jardín………le gusta cultivar diversas flores

- Tiene buena mano……pero hay algo mas por solucionar

- ¿Algo?

- Si…………Yukito ya tiene 15 años, se que te ama y me imagino que tu ya debes habértele declarado

- Si: El día que ustedes vinieron apurados del supermercado

- Oh cielos………veo que le hicimos perder el día

- Casi………ya somos novios

- Me alegro hijo……….cuando estemos libres, oficiaremos la unión matrimonial, así que por ahora, nada de estar tentándolo ni haciendo algo prohibido, como dice Kero

- ¡Papá!

- Cuando llegue ese momento, lo harán……….por ahora no, tendrán que actuar como hermanos. Deberás protegerlo desde este momento

- ¿Porque?

- Míralo bien, hijo………….muchos caerán rendidos ante su belleza o lo admiraran como siempre, otros quedaran embobados ante su inocencia, candor y dulzura….….pero algunos trataran de forzarlo o tomarlo contra su voluntad. Temo que le hagan mucho daño o algo peor…...

Touya va escuchando y voltea para ver a su prometido, que estaba vigilando el sueño de su ahora hermana menor. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, abrazarlo, acariciarlo y besarlo…..sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, estar sobre él y dentro de él………..reacciona al chasquido de dedos de su padre

- ¿Me entiendes ahora?

- Si……..cada vez que lo miro, me parece mas que perfecto. Clow tuvo que tener poderosas razones para crearlo. Es inmaculadamente perfecto por donde se le mire…..único. No permitiré que le pongan una mano o un dedo encima.

- Veo que eres muy celoso, hijo

- Mis celos es de protección……

- Bien……..entonces debe llevar esto

Le entrega una pequeña cajita…al abrir, encuentra un anillo especial con los símbolos de Clow Reed grabados en su superficie y bañados en oro. Algunos pequeños diamantes hacen que la joya brille en intensidad. Touya se sorprende ante tal presente

- Será como una oficialización…….y es mejor que se lo des ahora, antes de que duerma

- Lo haré

Tranquilamente y bajo la mirada de su padre, Touya se acerca a Yukito y éste le devuelve la mirada. Observa que aquellos ojos color miel que tanto le agradaba mirar, refleja un aire de tristeza y preocupación

- No te preocupes por Sakura, dormirá en todo el viaje

¿Y por cuanto tiempo?

- Lo ignoro……pero antes debo entregarte algo

- ¿Entregarme? No entiendo.....

Le muestra la caja……..emocionado, Yukito toma la pequeña caja y lo abre, observando la preciada joya y una suave sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Touya toma el anillo y le coloca en su mano izquierda…..para ambos ese momento es mas que especial y lo sellan con un tierno beso amoroso

Beso que se interrumpe al caer Yukito en brazos de su amado: el hechizo ahora lo fuerza a dormir. Con sumo cuidado, lo pone junto a Kero y su hermana menor mientras que su padre los mira silenciosamente. Antes de quedarse dormido, el joven novio le pide un último beso para "soñar con él" y le concede ese deseo

Ahora el único que queda en pie es el mayor de todos y ayuda a su padre en el traslado mágico……..poco a poco va manifestando no solo su poder, sino también prepara la casa para un eventual ataque.

Cuando está en la mitad del viaje, le va afectando el hechizo. Esta vez Fujitaka se encarga por completo del traslado. Viste a todos con túnicas de diversos colores: a Sakura la vistió con una túnica rosada, a Yukito le otorga una túnica celeste y a Touya una túnica verde. Él mismo se cambia la ropa normal y viste una túnica negra, cuyos símbolos son parecidos al que usó su antecesor siglos atrás.

* * *

Pequeño Hangleton – Reino Unido:

Dos semanas atrás, el pequeño pueblo se despierta enterándose que la antigua y abandonada mansión Ryddle tiene nuevo dueño. Lo único que saben sus habitantes es que el dueño es japonés y estaría a punto de llegar a Inglaterra en cualquier momento con toda su familia.

La misma noticia es recibida en el Ministerio de Magia, donde Kingsley Schacklebolt se entera de la compra de todo el terreno correspondiente antes a la familia Ryddle. Sabe por medio de Harry Potter que esa casa esta más que maldita…..allí en esas ruinas se ocultaba antes Lord Voldemort, mas conocido como "El que no debe ser nombrado", que fue derrotado definitivamente por Harry cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en una gran batalla que definio el destino de la Comunidad Mágica Londinense

Habían pasado 7 meses de aquella guerra y todo estaba volviendo paulatinamente a la normalidad. La sociedad mágica se estaba reconstruyendo lentamente y muchos estaban dando vuelta a la página de aquella triste historia. Ahora la paz volvía a sentirse en todo sitio.

Pero lo que le preocupaba en esos meses era que hacer con esas ruinas. Al parecer, los muggles le dieron más importancia al asunto y terminó pasando a manos de otro muggle, para el colmo extranjero y que pronto seria remodelado o derrumbado para construir otra casa……..

Al menos ese pueblo ya no presentaba ninguna actividad mágica………hasta ese momento

CONTINUARA--------------------

* * *

**Nota:**

Hola a todos y gracias por los pocos reviews..............este capitulo es cortito, debido a que es de transicion.

Con todos los pormenores, olvide mencionar que el largo viaje dura un mes aproximadamente, por la distancia (Tomoeda, Japón - Pequeño Hangleton, UK) obligando a sus ocupantes a estar en suspension animada, por protección.

**En el sgte capitulo:** Termina un mes con la aparición de un extraño fenómeno paranormal, detectado por el Ministerio de Magia en un lejano pueblito, que les será imposible de traspasar........Kingsley tomará - despues de agotar todas las posibilidades - la decision de involucrar al ahora Salvador del Mundo Mágico............¿Aceptará Harry la propuesta?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La esfera de luz revela su interior**

Marzo terminaba con una tranquilidad asombrosa tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. En el Reino Unido, se vivía normalmente, mientras que los magos trataban de llevar su vida de la mejor manera.

Pero en el Ministerio de Magia estaban en alerta……….habían detectado una semana atrás un extraño poder mágico, cerca de Pequeño Hangleton. Un poder que iba aumentando en el transcurso de esa extraña noche, que una colina entera se iluminaba, cual faro, las ruinas de la vieja mansión abandonada y el cementerio familiar.

En la madrugada, algunos magos que fueron a investigar, narraron que era una extraña luz envolvente y no permitía que nada ni nadie se acercase por lo menos a 5 km de la luz. Kingsley estaba verdaderamente preocupado y no solo convocó de emergencia a los aurores, sino también a los inefables. Tanto uno como otro grupo no pudieron ni atravesar aquella luz ni saber que era lo que pasaba.

Pasa el tiempo y la esfera parece no cambiar ni siquiera de color. 19 semanas después, decidió llamar a la última persona que tenia en mente……

* * *

La Madriguera:

Harry vivía con los Weasley desde el término de la guerra. Disfrutaba al fin de una cálida vida familiar, la que nunca tuvo, en compañía de sus mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron, y de su enamorada Ginny.

Una noche atrás, se le volvió a declarar otra vez, ya seguro de que no habría ni un impedimento y la bella pelirroja lo había aceptado. Su corazón estaba tan contento que su magia aumento considerablemente

Los Weasley eran los mas afortunados……pero esa noche, justo al momento de la cena, la chimenea ardía llegando unas visitas inesperadas que cambiarían todo….

- Hola, ¿hay alguien allí?

- Sr. Ministro buenas noches, no lo esperábamos

- Hola Arthur, por favor tutéame cuando estemos solos…..

- Bienvenido…..justo íbamos a cenar, le invitamos

- Gracias……¿se encuentra Harry?

- Si…venga

Ya todos estaban en la sala, esperando la hora de cenar. Molly llevaba la enorme olla y veía a casi toda su familia reunida, aunque había una silla vacía….el recordar a su hijo Fred que no pudo sobrevivir a la guerra le apenaba a la abnegada madre, que lloraba y sufría en silencio. Pero se sobrepuso y empezó a servir la cena

Todos estaban sentados y esperaban alguna buena noticia, pero….

- Me disculparán el haber venido sin avisar, pero era urgente

- ¿De que se trata?

- Hace 19 semanas atrás, se detectó un extraño movimiento mágico. Al principio pensábamos que era algún niño que estaba demostrando su poder, pero al ir a la zona nos dimos con la sorpresa de que no era eso….es una extraña esferas que circunda todo un terreno. No permite pasar a nadie ni tampoco que alguien se acerque.

- ¿Una esfera? – pregunta Hermione

- Es una luz brillante…………..ya va casi cinco meses y hasta ahora no se puede ingresar. Lo mas sorprendente es lo que dicen los muggles

- ¿Que dicen los muggles? – dice Ginny

- Ellos dicen que ven a un grupo de obreros, que han demolido la anterior vivienda y están construyendo algo mas grande……al parecer, quien este manejando esa esfera, esta haciendo creer a los demás que están construyendo. Los magos y brujas que han ido a inspeccionar, no puede ni ver ni tocar.

- Es increíble...

- ¿No será alguna amenaza?

- No estoy seguro….por eso quiero pedir un favor, en especial a Harry

- ¿A mi?

El muchacho estaba intranquilo……pero tratándose de un amigo estaba dispuesto a ayudar

- Dígame

- ¿Seria posible si vinieses mañana al Ministerio? De allí partiríamos a la zona para que veas con tus propios ojos el problema…..tal vez mas de dos cabezas puedan hallar la solución a ese problema

- Esta bien….…¿pueden venir Hermione y Ron?

- Claro

- ¿Puedo ir?

- No, Ginny……..aun eres

- Menor de edad……………no es justo, quiero participar

- Pero iría con nosotros – dice Harry

- Por favor

Arthur y Molly miran a su hija, que pone cara de borrego. A las finales acceden no sin antes

- Iras con George

- ¿Y yo porque?

- Para que la cuides……….es tu hermana menor

- Que lata - risas

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia acompañados por Arthur, Fred y dos aurores como custodia……tuvieron que pasar muchos obstáculos, ya que la gente al verlo llegar querían estar lo mas cerca de su héroe. Al pasar por el control de varitas y llegar al ascensor, se sintieron mas tranquilos

- Al fin

- Pensé que no terminaba la ola de admiradores, Harry…..

- Al piso 11 por favor

- ¿Y de que tema trataremos?

- Eso lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al Despacho Ministerial…..

- De seguro debe estar muy ocupado, Harry

- No creo…..he estado leyendo las noticias y aun no hay nada de ese extraño suceso, Herm…….presiento que hay algo mas pero no puede decírmelo en la casa…..sospecho de

- ¿Mortifagos? – dice Ginny en voz baja

- Puede ser………aun hay algunos sueltos y justamente son en lo que debemos desconfiar

Llegan al piso indicado y mientras van caminando, algunos cuadros lo saludan amablemente. Llegan a la puerta de la oficina que se abre.

Ingresan y ven a una joven de espalda, hablando con uno de los cuadros. Los muchachos esperan en silencio para contemplar. A Harry esa joven le parece conocida, pero se da cuenta que viste un riguroso luto. Al voltear, el cuarteto se da cuenta de quien era la secretaria: nada más que Cho Chang.

Cuando la guerra terminó, por seguridad se suspendieron las clases hasta nuevo aviso y a pesar que todos se comunicaban mediante lechuzas, ninguno volvió a saber de la joven Ravenclaw. Pensaron muchos que no había sobrevivido a la batalla y a pesar de la búsqueda, no supieron de su paradero……hasta hoy

A Ginny le afloraron los celos enfermizos ni bien la vio; a Harry se le removió un poco los nervios y empezó a mirarla con otros ojos; Ron se hizo el desentendido, aunque miraba de reojo tanto a su hermana como a su novia y a Harry; pero Hermione se dio cuenta de algo mas…..se acercó hacia ella para saludarla:

- Hola, Cho………….¿donde has estado? Toda tu casa te estaba buscando

Pero la joven no le contestaba……….vio Hermione que su mirada era fría y triste, más triste que nunca, sus ojos estaban como apagados y sin vida. Cho dio media vuelta, tomó una hoja dorada y se acercó a un cuadro de un antiguo ministro

- ¿Sr. Stump?

- Si, bella señorita………..¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Podría ir a avisar al Ministro por favor…..dígale que su cita acaba de llegar y lo esta esperando en su despacho

- Con mucho gusto, Srta. Chang…………permiso

La imagen desaparece……….la joven arroja la hoja al fuego y abre la puerta de la oficina

- Pueden esperarlo dentro………no demorará

Los cuatro se sorprendieron del trato con que ahora les hablaba………en silencio entran a la oficina y ven como, sin mirar, cierra la puerta. A Hermione sus sospechas son más que convincentes

- Esta de duelo

- ¿Duelo?

- Algo le ha sucedido………¿no la han visto? Lleva luto…….

- Es verdad y esta muy distante, como si no nos conociera

- O no quiere acercarse…o hablar. Debe ser aun doloroso hablar con nosotros o con los demás, que la están buscando todavía. La mayoría piensan que ha muerto y no es así

- Que se habrá creído esa…

- No, Ginny.……..tu hermano tiene razón. Algo le ha ocurrido y no quiere hablar del tema.

- No entiendo

- Ya entenderán….Buenos días

Kingsley aparece en la chimenea……….saluda al cuarteto y les invita a sentarse.

- ¿Que le sucedió a Cho Chang, Sr. Ministro?

- No soy yo quien deba contar lo sucedido, Srta. Granger….cuando llegue el momento, deberá ser ella quien lo diga.

- Sus amigos y compañeros la han estado buscando

- Es mejor que por ahora no digan nada de su paradero……..yo tampoco puedo decirles mucho, excepto que esta bajo mi tutoría

- ¿Tutoría?

- No entendemos

- ¡Ay cielos!

Al fin Hermione entendió todo, se tapó la boca, sorprendiéndose de haber descubierto el motivo de tal alejamiento

- Le pido, Srta. Granger, si acertó en lo que sospecha, no decir nada…….no es conveniente

- Pero………ellos deben enterarse……….somos sus amigos y nos necesita

- No, no los necesita……..ella misma ha tomado esa decisión

- Pero…

- Tampoco regresará a Hogwarts. Según ella, su educación ya terminó el día de la guerra

- No es justo…….lucho a nuestro lado

- Y fue para ella suficiente……….déjenla en paz, se los pido. Ha sufrido demasiado

- Esta bien………..no diremos nada

- Pero Harry

- Es la decisión de ella y debemos respetarla. No podemos meternos así nada más en su vida. Y ustedes tampoco dirán nada

- Gracias……….ahora les llevaré a ese lugar, no se si lo conocerán.

- ¿Que pueblo es?

- Se llama – va buscando unos papeles – Pequeño Hangleton

- ¿¿¿QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE???

A Harry se le vino más que un vuelco: una sorpresa……….fue justamente en ese lugar donde se enfrentó por primera vez a su Nemesis

* * *

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos con las noticias y al mismo tiempo miraban con incredulidad a Harry, cuyo rostro se encontraba pálido al escuchar el nombre de la ciudad donde estaba el extraño acontecimiento:

- ¿Estas seguro, Harry que quieres ir?

- Si, quiero ver en que se ha convertido ese lugar ahora

- Según las ultimas investigaciones, el terreno fue vendido hace ocho meses atrás a una persona………..lo poco que sabemos es que es extranjero y estaría por venir a residir aquí

- ¿Saben al menos su nombre?

- No…………pero los registros públicos muggles identifican al dueño de esas tierras con el nombre de Fujitaka Kinomoto

- ¿Kinoque?

- ¿Kinomoto??

- Si………japonés………todo está en regla………..hasta tenemos una copia de los documentos. Y según la ley muggle, puede disponer de ese terreno como le venga en gana.

- ¿Quiere decir que es dueño de la vieja mansión y sus alrededores?

- Si……….esperemos que esa luz que ahora cierra todo ese terreno entregue una nueva vista.

- Andando

- Harry, no estaríamos enfrentando a un posible adversario

- Quiero saber si ese tal Sr. Kinomoto es amigo o enemigo……….

- Acompañemos por favor, Srta. Chang……..la necesitare en caso de dar alguna orden

- Si, Señor Ministro

* * *

Llegan a las colinas que rodean Pequeño Hangleton al mediodía, un grupo de aurores sale de su escondite

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Ministro

- Buenas tardes, Asterion….¿alguna novedad?

- No………hasta ahora esa esfera aun sigue en pie……………….hoy cumple ya 20 semanas. Creemos que el dueño de las tierras debe ser un mago y muy bueno, a decir del hechizo que protege el terreno

- ¿Porque piensan eso?

- Ese escudo de luz, como lo llamaron los Inefables, no existe……debe ser algún hechizo perdido o nuevo, por la cual concluyeron que el dueño debe tener ascendencia mágica. Hemos probado todo tipo de hechizos sin ningún resultado. No nos permite ni avanzar

- Gracias……por ahora me encargo del siguiente grupo

Los aurores se retiran del local………..Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione ven la extraña esfera que rodea no solo la colina

- Si no me equivoco, en la cima de la colina estaba la mansión, al lado izquierdo el panteón familiar y mas atrás los jardines

- Por eso te hice venir Harry…………..lo que oculta esa barrera impide nuestro ingreso. Temo de que sea alguna trampa de los mortifagos que aun quedan sueltos

- ¿Trampa?

- Si………eso sin contar las ultimas capturas

- ¿Capturas?

- Cuatro meses atrás, capturamos a 3 mortifagos, los mas peligrosos cerca de la esfera…….uno murió en Azkaban y dos tuvieron que ser llevados a San Mungo…..ahora están en prisión, pero no recuerdan nada. El que los atacó, les borró por completo sus mentes

- ¿Con el obliviate? – pregunta Harry

- No…………no fue con ese hechizo

- ¿Quiere decir…?

- Hay alguien mucho más poderoso ahora……….ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore dio muestras de su enorme poder. Entiendo que él no quiso exponerse y le doy la razón……….tenemos otro mago e ignoramos todo.

Mientras Harry y sus amigos hablaban con el Ministro, Cho Chang se había alejado de ellos, tratando de ver alguna señal o entrada en medio de esa enorme esfera. De pronto al acercarse, observa una extraña y enorme figura circular que brillaba tenuemente

La figura era una enorme insignia bastante compleja, con símbolos orientales y occidentales, consistente en tres cuadrados formando una estrella y un círculo en medio de ellos, y otro círculo mas grande rodeando los cuadrados. En su centro se veía el sol y la luna. Lo que Cho ignoraba, es que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, la insignia mágica del mago más poderoso del siglo XIX

Reconoció los caracteres orientales y fascinada se acercaba a esa figura para poder pronunciar lo que leía. De pronto veía una puerta a modo de entrada y enormes paredes y dedujo que esa era la entrada principal……..por primera vez, en mucho tiempo empezó a sonreír e imprudentemente, se acercó a la reja, con el firme deseo de ingresar y ver lo que ocultaba dentro.

El hechizo de protección que lanzó Fujitaka a la casa cinco meses atrás, solo desaparecía si una persona de corazón y alma pura tocaba la entrada, activándola con sus manos………..y Cho era esa persona

Ginny, que estaba aburrida de la conversación, observó como se acercaba peligrosamente la secretaria del Ministro y abrió los ojos cuando vio que estaba a punto de tocar la esfera………percibió peligro y gritó:

- ¡¡Aléjate de ahí, Cho!!

Pero la advertencia le llegó tarde: Cho tocó con sus manos la insignia, activándola y al mismo tiempo, apareciendo la misma imagen a sus pies. Su cuerpo brilló de una manera mística, como transfiriendo sus memorias y poder a la insignia, que empezaba a brillar como si fuese un astro y al mismo tiempo la esfera que rodeaba toda la zona iluminaba la colina entera.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como la joven quedaba atrapada en medio de aquella esfera que la envolvía………..al mismo tiempo, la enorme esfera se transformaba, cambiando a una enorme pared, apareciendo la entrada principal que era una enorme puerta de rejas, en donde destacaba la insignia que brillaba a tal intensidad como si fuese un sol. No pasaron ni siquiera cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente donde la esfera dejó de brillar, dando paso a una enorme y lujosa mansión de estilo japonés y de colores cálidos.

Una vez terminado el hechizo, la insignia dejó de brillar y adquirió un hermoso color dorado. Cho cayó desmayada a los pies de la entrada, no sin antes, oír una extraña y suave voz masculina, que le decía:

"Bienvenida a la Mansión Kinomoto, dulce niña…………este es, a partir de ahora, tu hogar"

Los demás testigos vieron que por primera vez, abría lentamente sus puertas. Ni Harry ni los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: un largo camino rodeado de enormes jardines y al fondo, una casa de color blanco. El grupo más cercano reaccionó y fue a ayudar a la joven que yacía en la entrada, temiendo lo peor.

CONTINUARÁ--------------

* * *

**Nota: **

Al fin se producira el primer contacto entre oriente y occidente.............a partir del sgte capitulo entra el personaje de Kurumada, aun no me han contestado quien es.....tienen una semana mas de plazo, es fácil

**En el sgte capitulo**: Cho está inconsciente en la entrada de la misteriosa casa.........los magos ingleses ni se imaginan con quien se encontrarán: una familia de magos que tendrá una primera impresion no solo del lugar.........sino tambien.........

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¿Quién es usted?**

Kingsley, algunos aurores y Harry con sus amigos se acercaron a donde estaba la joven. La primera en llegar fue Hermione, que trató de despertarla con un enervate, sin ningún resultado

Ginny trató de despertarla, pero al tocarla sintió que estaba fría……..se asustó sobremanera, mirando temerosamente a todos. Un medimago – que estaba presente – se acercó a auscultarla. El grupo de aurores que había llegado para vigilancia nocturna se puso en alerta y tenían la varita lista en la mano, para un posible ataque.

Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo no habían perdido el tiempo y obtenían todo los pormenores del caso……dos reporteros de la Revista "El Quisquilloso" también estaban presentes tomando notas de lo sucedido

Harry trataba de reanimar a su antigua novia, sin resultado. Hermione se tapaba la boca e intentaba no llorar ante todos, pues sospechaba que algo peor le pasó a la muchacha ex integrante del ED. Ron abrazaba a su hermana que tampoco podía evitar llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que George y su padre (que había llegado) presenciaron con horror la escena. Todos los demás, entre curiosos, miembros ministeriales, brujos y reporteros mágicos no sabían que hacer, ya que todo fue tan rápido e inesperado

- No respira, Sr. Ministro

- Pero ¿como pudo hacer esto?………¿estaba loca acaso?

- La vi como extraña……al parecer vio algo que ninguno de nosotros logró ver

- Hay que llevarla a San Mungo para que la atiendan

- Estará bajo los efectos de un potente hechizo……ni siquiera despierta con el enervate

- ¿Acaso esta…………muerta?

La voz de Ginny hizo que todos reaccionasen de una manera alarmante

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso querida – menciona una nerviosa Rita mientras su pluma vuela escribía frenéticamente – debe ser atendida, mira lo que le pasó

- Es que no muestra ni siquiera un signo…….ni nada…….

- Háganse a un lado – dice el medimago mientras llega un grupo de medimagos dispuestos a trasladar a la joven

- ¿Le han aplicado el enervate?

- Si, pero no funciona doctor – dice Hermione – parece que estuviera en coma

- No está en coma……….simplemente duerme

La misteriosa y agradable voz masculina se oye entre el gentío, que voltean o levantan la mirada hacia la entrada…..observan todos que, en las puertas se encuentra de pie un hombre alto, delgado, de aspecto intelectual, vestido con una extraña indumentaria y portando en su mano izquierda un báculo dorado con la misma insignia que tiene las rejas de la mansión

A cada paso que daba, la gente se alejaba de su presencia. Harry reacciona por instinto y alejándose unos pasos de Cho, saca su varita apuntando al extraño, al igual que el grupo de aurores y miembros ministeriales.

Imperturbable, el misterioso hombre (como escribe Rita en su cuaderno) se acerca a la joven y se arrodilla, poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza y pronunciando en kanji lo que la mayoría llama mentalmente "palabras sin sentido". Al mismo tiempo aparece la imagen de la insignia a sus pies, rodeándolos y brillando en intensidad, bañando con su luz el cuerpo de la elegida.

Detrás del hombre, van acercándose por el camino otras personas vestidas con diversos y raros trajes, que observan curiosos la escena. De ellos aparece primero Kero, acercándose hacia la gente que estaba observando algún cambio en la chica sin fijarse en nada más

- ¡¡Hola chamacos!!

El saludo de Kero alarma a Harry y sus amigos, que ven con curiosidad al misterioso ser alado…….Ginny es la que mas se acerca al ser y lo mira con ternura y curiosidad femenina

- Miren chicos: es un osito con alas

- ¿Osito yoooo?

- Y habla

- ¿¿¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME OSITO, CHAMACA???

- ¡¡KERO CHAN!!

La voz de una chiquilla es la que se escucha y el mencionado voltea, solo para ver a su Ama muy molesta y con cara de pocos amigos

- Ay……..lo siento Ama

- Ten mas respeto………acuérdate que estamos en un país extraño y desconocido.

- Pero me dijo osito……....yo soy el Guardián Solar, no un peluche

- Es que, mirándote bien: si que pareces un osito

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Silencio ambos – habla Touya acercándose cautelosamente – que nos observan

Sakura y Kero miran a su alrededor y debe dar la razón a su hermano: estaban siendo observados y el fotógrafo se acerca, tomándole una fotografía. A su lado aparecen los demás adolescentes

Una mirada del Ministro a los recién aparecidos, da cuenta de que ninguno parece un ingles. Pero para los demás, solo dos de ellos captaban la mayor concentración de miradas, en especial de Harry, que nunca había visto semejante…..chico

Ni sabia como explicarlo: sus ojos recorrían la anatomía del adolescente delgado, de piel blanca, cabellos grises, ojos color miel, de rasgos finos y perfectos……no sabia explicarse si lo que estaba viendo era un arcángel o algún ser fantástico, de esos que narraban los cuentos muggles. Los demás, prácticamente se comían con la mirada a Yukito, que permanecía imperturbable, mirando a la jovencita que había logrado – al fin – deshacer el hechizo de protección

A Touya le dio un ataque de celos, al darse cuenta como todas aquellas personas miraban embelesadas y emocionadas – una buena parte de esas miradas eran más que libidinosas - a su prometido…..pero se acordaba de las palabras de su padre y tenia que protegerlo, cueste lo que cueste. Molesto, se acercó a todos sus hermanos y los reunió, diciéndoles:

- Atentos……al menos esa protección ha logrado protegernos por 5 meses, de ahora en adelante hagamos caso de lo que diga nuestro padre, entendido

- Si hermano – dice Yukito, sonriéndole – no te preocupes

- Vamos a obedecer en todo – menciona Sakura

- ¿Y ahora que pasará? – hablaba Kero sobrevolando por encima de ellos

- No se, habrá que esperar quien de todos da el primer paso………y tu ¿como estas Shun?

El mencionado también era victima de todas las miradas, al igual que Yukito, pero se sentía bastante fastidiado con ser el centro de atención, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones

- Bien……….por ahora.

- ¿Solo bien?

- Un poco fastidiado……..por esa gente que ni conozco. No me gusta la forma en que nos miran, en especial a nosotros – señala a Yukito y a si mismo- me siento como si fuese una presa a punto de ser devorada

- Así me sentía yo antes, cuando la gente me observaba – dice Yukito – aunque pronto aprenderás a no hacerles caso

- No se separen de mí

- Ya terminó…..miren

Todos los muchachos volteaban y veían a su padre que se ponía de pie. El cuerpo de la joven levitada muy cerca de él. Fujitaka, al ver reunidos a todos sus hijos, voltea y se dirige a Kingsley y lo saluda con una inclinación

- Konichiwa…………Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser alguien importante en estas tierras

- Eh…………….este si, buenas tardes…………..¿quien es usted?

- Me llamo Fujitaka Kinomoto, dueño de este terreno

- ¿Y de donde viene?

- Es una larga historia………quiero presentarme ante las autoridades y solicitar ayuda y asilo

- ¿¿Asilo?? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- Por mis hijos………….tanto ellos como yo corremos un gran peligro. Nos sentenciaron a muerte y no tuve mas remedio....

- ¿Quiere decir que esos muchachos son sus hijos y viven dentro de esa esfera?

- Si…………no somos peligrosos, al contrario. Un poco desconfiados por lo que vemos, pero lo que hice fue por la seguridad de mi familia.

- ¿Es usted descendiente de algún mago?

- Tal vez hayan oído hablar de él, porque somos sus descendientes directos

- Descendientes……y dígame – preguntaba Rita al escuchar la conversación (ay que señora tan espesa) ¿de donde vinieron y cuales son sus antecesores?

Fujitaka miraba medio sorprendido a la atrevida mujer que se interponía en la conversación y sin perder su semblante, le pregunta

- ¿Usted es?

- Ay pero que descortés soy……me llamo Rita Skeeter, reportera del Diario "El Profeta" y la mejor periodista de la Comunidad Mágica Londinense

- Londinense – dice Touya en voz baja – eso significa que estamos viviendo en Londres

- Londres – repite Sakura – quieres decir que estamos en…

- Inglaterra o mejor dicho el Reino Unido – menciona Shun – al otro lado de Japón………..vaya viaje mágico

- Si: demasiado largo

- Bien, Sra. Skeeter…………..yo estoy hablando con el Señor….

- Ministro de Magia, que pronto la pondrá en Azkaban, si sigue interfiriendo en donde no la llaman – reclama un furioso Kingsley

La mujer se retira prudentemente. Los adolescentes se ríen suavemente mientras eran observados por el cuarteto dorado. Hermione y Ginny estaban fascinadas de ver a hermosos muchachos y olvidándose de su seguridad, se acercan a ellos

- Bienvenidos

- Hola……..¿ustedes vivían dentro de esa esfera?

- Hola – saludaba Yukito mientras Touya lanzaba una de sus miradas furiosas

- Hola – repetía Sakura – ¿quienes son ustedes? ¿Viven aquí cerca?

- No…..Me llamo Ginny Weasley – le daba la mano que era correspondida tanto por Sakura, Shun y Yukito – ella es Hermione Granger y ellos – señalando a los dos chicos que estaban mas atrás mirándoles – son Ron mi hermano y Harry, mi prometido

- Acérquense…….vengan – al ver que no se acercaban, Hermione va y los trae a la fuerza – discúlpenlos, es que son tímidos con los extraños

- Mucho gusto, Srta. Weasley…….Yo soy Touya Kinomoto y le presento a mis hermanos Yukito, Shun y Sakura……y este es Kero

- Kerberus – le dirige una mirada asesina a Touya

- El Guardián de la casa…………..mas diría yo el asalta cocinas

- ¿¿Que cosa me dijiste?? – risas de los hermanos, mientras que Kero y Touya se lanzan miradas asesinas

El mago va mirando a sus hijos, que han hecho ya los primeros contactos:

- Veo que mis hijos no pierden el tiempo……pero aun no se vuestro nombre, Sr. Ministro

- Oh, lo siento…….Kingsley Schacklebolt, Ministro de Magia de la Sociedad Inglesa y les doy la bienvenida……..puedo hacerle una pregunta

- Adelante

- ¿Como se encuentra mi secretaria? Fue ella la que tocó la esfera y ando preocupado por su salud

Fujitaka miró a la muchacha que aun dormía:

- No se preocupe, que se encuentra bien de salud………el problema fue que no previne que su energía fuese tomada por la esfera. He usado mucho poder y hace menos de dos meses que despertamos

- ¿Dos meses?

- Es una historia que deseo contar en privado……ya que somos el centro de la noticia

Y tenia razón: muchos curiosos en la entrada incomodaban al dueño, aunque trataba de disimular semejante cuchicheo.

- ¿Que tal si me presento en su oficina mañana a primera hora?

- Perfecto, pero usted no conoce la dirección

- No se preocupe: su secretaria me guiará hasta allá, por ahora se quedará en mi casa. Además debe descansar y recuperar fuerzas……….y nosotros estamos cansados, queremos reposar

- Si no le incomoda, dejaré guardias como escolta

- No es necesario, ya que mi casa tiene protección mágica………y ellos necesitan descansar del largo trajín que tuvieron

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted…………lo espero mañana

- Hasta mañana

El padre y los hijos se despiden e ingresan llevándose a Cho, al mismo tiempo las rejas se cierran suavemente. Kingsley reúne a todos y ordena el regreso inmediato al Ministerio.

* * *

En la madriguera, Molly preparaba la cena, cuando llegaron su familia por medio de la aparición y comentaban las buenas nuevas

- Hola a todos,…….veo que llegan con noticias

- Hola – saluda Bill junto con Fleur y Charlie que estaban de visita

- Hubiesen ido a ver………..esa esfera ocultaba una casa enorme – narra Ron y toma asiento – dentro vivía una familia……….ah: fue Cho Chang quien eliminó la esfera al tocarla con sus manos y nos llevamos un susto porque no reaccionaba

- ¿Pero que hacia ella allá en el Ministerio de Magia? – pregunta Charlie

- Cho Chang – dice Arthur – es la secretaria ministerial. Entró después de la guerra a trabajar.

- Papá tu sabes algo de ella, ¿verdad?

- Si, Ginny…………lo que les tengo que contar no debe salir de esta casa…..por favor

- No se preocupe – habla Harry – no diremos nada

Arthur mira a todos y suspirando se sienta:

- ¿Se acuerdan de lo sucedido en Hogwarts?

- Si – dice Hermione – pero ¿que tiene que ver ese suceso con Cho?

- Mucho………los mortifagos, antes de ir a la escuela a asaltarlo, fueron primero a la casa de la familia Chang y no tuvieron piedad: fueron muy crueles con ellos

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

- ¿Quiere decir que su familia….? – dice George – santo cielo

- Que horror – se lamentaban Molly y Fleur

- Los mataron a todos……….ella se enteró ni bien terminó la Batalla. Dos aurores descubrieron los cuerpos y la casa destruida y avisaron a Kingsley. A ella la sacaron esa misma noche del castillo sin que nadie supiese, en secreto

- Por eso su desaparición – habla Ginny

- ¿Y nadie supo en donde estaba?

- No………para ella fue un duro golpe

- ¿Que pasó después?

- El nuevo ministro ordenó suspender las clases….el resto es historia conocida

- ¿Y ella?

- Al no tener a nadie, fue acogida en la casa del Ministro. Ya no quiso saber nada y casi se suicida. Hasta hace poco estuvo en tratamiento psicológico para que asuma la realidad

- ¡¡Pobre Cho!!

- Nos necesita ahora……..avisaré a...

- No, Hermione…………nadie debe saber esto. Fue por petición de ella misma

- Pero somos sus amigos

- ¿Seguro?

La pregunta hace dudar a todos

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso? – pregunta Harry

- Vimos sus recuerdos………..ustedes no la han tratado muy bien, mucho menos tu, hija

- Yo……….es que………..tenia celos de ella. Me arrepiento ahora de lo que le dije tiempo atrás

- Pues ahora remueve esos celos que no te servirán de nada

- Y yo no tuve un buen termino……….me imagino que debe sentir mas que odio por mi persona

- No es lo que ella piensa Harry, pero no desea saber nada de ti……..ni siquiera de chisme. Tampoco tiene buenas relaciones con sus compañeros de casa, ni quiere regresar a revivir esos recuerdos. Al parecer, todos los estudiantes la menospreciaban, pero no nos quiso revelar los motivos

- Pero podemos ayudarla

- No………y como ella dijo, ya no regresará.

- Pero no ha terminado los estudios

- Para ella fue más que suficiente……….y por favor no estén comentando de esto ni siquiera en Hogwarts.

- ¿Porque?

- Acuérdate Harry – habla Hermione – en menos de una hora seria el nuevo chisme que comentar. Si es cierto lo que el Sr. Weasley nos cuenta, Cho no soportaría el acoso ni tampoco las habladurías.

- Tienes razón

* * *

En el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, se encontraban reunidos los Inefables, grupo de magos especiales que investigaban los extraños sucesos se habían reunido para analizar lo sucedido, ya pasaba de la medianoche y no tenían ni un resultado, pero justamente uno de ellos tenia un antiquísimo libro………..donde estaba dibujado la misteriosa figura y se lo enseña a sus demás compañeros

El jefe empieza a redactar su informe………porque al día siguiente el Ministro debía saber quienes eran los nuevos integrantes de la Comunidad Mágica ni tampoco la sorpresa que se llevarían al conocer quienes eran los recién llegados.

CONTINUARA---------------------

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos y esta vez agradezco los pocos reviews, me alegro que les guste

No es facil hacer un fic mezclando un anime y la saga de Harry Potter, pero ya lo tenia en mente y felizmente me esta saliendo como a pedir de boca.......al menos felicito a la Srta. Phoebe que ha acertado en parte sobre el personaje de Kurumada..............porque debio haberme dicho el nombre (te ganaste un punto)

**En el sgte capitulo**: Mientras que pasaron los meses y los Kinomoto al fin salieron de la esfera y buscan asilo urgente en Londres...........¿Que pasó realmente en Tomoeda cinco meses antes (al dia siguiente del asalto a la casa de Sakura)? ¿Que fue de Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, y sus compañeros de la Escuela Elemental? ¿Como tomaron la desaparicion de los Kinomoto? ¿Que pasos realizaran para su busqueda?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte semana


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Preocupaciones en Japón**

Cinco meses atrás:rás:

Shaoran Li llega a Tomoeda acompañado de Meiling y su mayordomo Wei. Se instalaron en el departamento y descansaron esa noche, ajenos a lo sucedido

A la mañana siguiente, toma el teléfono para comunicarse con Tomoyo y reunirse para darle la sorpresa a su novia…..pero lo que debería ser una alegre conversación, se convierte en algo inesperado, cuando el chico oye la voz acongojada de Tomoyo

- Shaoran, ¿hace cuando que has llegado?

- Anoche ¿Por qué?

- Ve rápido a la casa de Sakura………..ni yo misma creo en lo que veo

- ¿Que dices?

- Apura por favor……….tienes que ver esto, te estaré esperandoPor favor Apure ... ... .... Tienes que ver esto, te estaré esperando

- Voy para allá

Cuelga y llama a su prima

- Meiling tenemos que irnos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Llamé a Tomoyo y me dijo que vaya urgente a casa de Sakura

- Ay no…..vamos

- Wei saldremos un rato…………volveremos para la hora de almuerzo

- Muchos saludos a la Srta. Kinomoto y su familia

- Se los daré

Ambos salen raudos y en media hora llegan a la calle donde se ubica la casa de Sakura…….pero ven a mucha gente alrededor, entre ellos a los amigos del colegio donde estudiaba y alumnos de la Preparatoria, todos con rostros tristes y preocupados

Al acercarse encuentra a Tomoyo siendo consolada por sus amigos Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi y en un auto la Sra. Sonomi hablando por celular de forma alterada. Lo que ve lo desconcierta

La casa de Sakura prácticamente estaba mas que dañada, parte de ella se encontraba no solo quemada, había partes inexistentes e indicios de un incendio ya sofocado………..la zona había sido acordonada por la policía, que entrevistaba a los vecinos y Sonomi se acercó a uno de los detectives junto con los demás amigos de los familiares

- Muy bien oficial, quiero saberlo todo

- ¿Que paso con la casa de nuestra amiga Sakura?

- ¿Donde esta nuestro amigo Touya?

- Donde están ellos?

- Cálmense

- ¿¿Como quiere que me calme??………son nuestros familiares y amigos

- Esta bien………..podríamos reunirnos en mi oficina señora….de paso quiero tomar su declaración y ahí le informaré de todo

- Nosotros vamos

- Oh lo siento niños……….no podrán venir

- Un momento – dice uno de los jóvenes de la Preparatoria llamado Wang – queremos saber de nuestros amigos Touya y Yukito

- ¿Tsukishiro?

- Si……..su casa también esta incendiada

- Al parecer ambos están mas que relacionados…..pero este no es el lugar indicado, todos a la Comisaría

Y no les queda otro remedio………

* * *

En la Estación, dentro de una sala de conferencias están todos los amigos tanto de Sakura, Touya, Yukito y de Fujitaka que habían llegado allí en busca de noticias

El inspector mira a todos y empieza a hablar

- Sres. buenos días……….lo que les puedo informar es todo lo documentado hasta el momento y pedimos su colaboración para saber realmente que le ha ocurrido a los miembros de la familia Kinomoto y al joven Tsukishiro, ya que ellos están en calidad de desaparecidos

- ¿Desaparecidos? – dice Naoko

- ¿Pero como? – menciona Tomoyo – si su casa parece derrumbada……¿es que acaso alguien los atacó?

- ¿Y que dicen los vecinos? – pregunta Rika

- Algunos vieron el incendio y llamaron a los bomberos……pero no hay rastro de ningún habitante de la casa

- No de todos – ingresa uno de los detectives – estoy a cargo de un caso que sucedió unas semanas atrás en la casa de otro afectado. Al parecer hay conexión directa, pues el que vivía allí era un conocido de la familia

- Tsukishiro sama – dice Tomoyo a sus amigos – ¿que le sucedió?

- Unos extraños ingresaron a su domicilio a la medianoche, pero el joven reaccionó y logró huir. Posiblemente lo hayan estado siguiendo hasta ahora. Al principio pensé que era un robo, pero ahora no estoy seguro

- ¿Como que no esta seguro?

- Sospecho de un secuestro……….hemos tenido acceso a una información confidencial…….quien haya asaltado a esta familia posiblemente los tenga recluidos en contra de su voluntad, por eso solicitamos su colaboración

- Estamos dispuestos a colaborar en lo que sea

- Perfecto………

Uno a uno fueron dando sus declaraciones

* * *

Horas más tarde, en una cafetería, los amigos de Sakura junto a la Sra. Sonomi disfrutaban de un reconfortante lonche

- ¿Tu que crees Li?

- Hay algo mas, pero no se si decirlo aquí……..

- ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar mas privado?

- ¿Que tal si nos reunimos todos en mi casa

- ¿Verdad Tomoyo?

- Si……….los espero mañana al mediodía…..tenemos mucho que hablar

- Excelente

- Estaremos allí

- Nosotros también – dicen los jovencitos de la Preparatoria

- Les esperamos – dice Sonomi – avisare al bisabuelo que esta muy preocupado y ansia tener noticias

- Hasta mañana entonces

* * *

Al día siguiente:

Wei acompaña a los jóvenes primos a la casa de Tomoyo y encuentra a sus compañeros de la escuela………..y también a alguien inesperado: en la puerta, Tomoyo recibía a Eriol y a sus acompañantes: Naruku Anizuki y Spinnel (que estaba oculto en una canasta)

Shaoran no salía de su asombro al ver a todos sus amigos de la escuela, también a los menos inesperados, unos toques a la puerta indicaban el ingreso de Kaho, la anterior profesora y del profesor Terada. Ya estaban presentes algunos amigos de la Preparatoria

Todos reunidos en la sala y saboreando el te y bocadillos, se reúnen para discutir un solo tema: Los Kinomoto

- ¿Alguno de ustedes saben algo?

- Hubo un momento que el padre de Sakura me comento una noticia: había recibido una propuesta de trabajo en Francia

- Oh que bello lugar – dice Tomoyo imaginando la ciudad

- Pero eso se realizaría en un mes, hija……primero tenia que ver la documentación pertinente, residencia y a la vez los estudios de Touya y Sakura

- Y eso demoraría una semana o mas – dice Rika – en especial la visa de trabajo

- Antes que nada – habla Tomoyo – el joven Tsukishiro sufrió un asalto en su propia casa…….que fue incendiado

- ¿Tsukishiro sama? - Dicen los alumnos de Preparatoria

- ¿¿Cuando??

- Antes de Navidad……..y fue a medianoche

- ¿Y Sakura no te dijo nada?

- No……..solo se lo que dijo mi madre

- Sospecho – habla Sonomi – que los tenían vigilados……he hablado con un amigo que tengo en la Policia.

- ¿Y que dicen?

- No fue el único…..hubo otro intento de secuestro en un supermercado

- Y al parecer los tenían vigilados………dicen que eran ninjas

- ¿Ninjas?

- He escuchado algo de los Yazukas

- No, no son ellos Yamazaki- dice Eriol – sino otro enemigo

- ¿De que hablas Higarizawa?

- ¿Han escuchado hablar del Clan La Mano?

Muchos se miran entre si, ignorantes del tema

- No

- He sabido de ese clan, pensé al principio que era una leyenda……..hasta hace poco

- ¿Que sabes Eriol sama?

- No son de fiar……….ese clan es maligno y utiliza magia negra muy potente y destructiva. Sus integrantes son de lo peor: asesinos a sueldo con un extraño código de honor. Tiene este clan 5 jefes y de ellos uno es el principal, la cabeza, el de mayor jerarquía…..de alguna manera, deben haberse enterado de algo sobre los Kinomoto o sobre el joven Tsukishiro y están ahora tras ellos

- ¿Pero que es?

- No lo sé…………sea lo que sea, ha obligado a la familia a mudarse, y de seguro no pueden hallarlos. Sugiero que busquemos mas información para saber de que forma han salido y en donde se encuentren…..movilicémonos antes de perder su pista

- ¿Cuando nos reuniríamos

- Dos semanas, aquí en la casa de Tomoyo san…y tengan cuidado de personas extrañas

- Perfecto

Todos, después de coordinar, se separan…………..una vez que se retiran, quedan solamente Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naruku y Spin – que sale de la canasta – los cuales se miran entre si

- Tu sabes algo mas, verdad

- No quise decirlo, pues eramos muchos y sospecharian………….creo saber el motivo

- Dinos, por favor

- Sakura y su familia corren un gran peligro. El Líder del Clan desea lo que ella tiene y no descansara hasta obtenerlo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Acaso quieren las Cartas Clow?

- No………….es a uno de ellos, pero lo peor es que no saben toda la verdad

- ¿Que verdad?

- Sientense………….

Toman asiento y miran al muchacho……que empieza a hablar

- Como ya saben todos, yo soy la media encarnación de Clow Reed

- Cierto – dice Meiling

- Y el papá de Sakura la otra mitad

- Hasta ahí todo esta bien…….

- No todo – Eriol se pone de pie y va mirando a todos - pasé por alto una parte oculta de la historia, pues pensé que nadie mas indagaría sobre su pasado

- ¿El pasado de Clow?

- Exacto………….porque él tiene un hijo

-¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQUEEEEEEEEEE?????

Todos vuelven a mirarse otra vez, en este caso, es Wei quien toma la palabra

- Es cierto……mi Señora sabe solo una parte de la verdad

- ¿Estas seguro, Wei?

- Si, amo Li……….según lo que se sabe en vuestro Clan, Clow Reed tuvo un hijo y lo mantuvo oculto durante casi toda su vida

- Entonces...

- ¿Quien es? – pregunta Spinnel

- El menos pensado

- No entiendo

- Usted lo conoce, amo Li

- ¿Como que lo conozco?, no entiendo nada

- Ni yo tampoco – dice Tomoyo

- Menos nosotros – habla Naruku

- Dinos quien es, por favor – habla Meiling bastante desesperada

- Se hace pasar…………..no se si decirlo en verdad. La única pista que puedo decir es que todos nosotros lo conocemos y muy bien

- ¿Quien podrá ser?

Mientras todos tratan de dar con la respuesta, la única que permanece impasible y tranquila es Tomoyo……….porque al fin se ha dado cuenta y sospecha quien es el misterioso y desconocido hijo del antecesor de Sakura. Se pone de pie y mirando al cielo, exclama

- Por favor, cuídate mucho Sakura……….ojalá que ese Clan jamás te halle

- Sospecho que están fuera del país – habla Eriol en voz baja – razón por la cual no puedo detectarlos

- ¿Que pasará si los atrapan?

- No lo se………….pero conociendo la historia de ese Clan: nada bueno…….algo me dice que ya sabes a quien me refería, ¿no?

- Si……….pero es casi imposible

- Cuando todo esto termine, contaré la verdad oculta……ellos no deben enterarse aun

- ¿Porque?

- Clow, antes de morir, le entregó todo su legado mágico. Debe tenerlo aun en sus manos……….para él, el tiempo no pasará nunca, debido a su forma de creación.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Shhhhh, no menciones su nombre………pero si te puedo decir que, aunque aparente ser apenas un joven, tiene mas edad y sabiduría que todos nosotros. Ha vivido bastante para aprender a pasar no solo desapercibido……sino también a ser cauto. Hoy, uno de ellos es su nuevo Amo y el otro será pronto su pareja

- Amo…………me imagino que te refieres a ….

- Shhhh

- Pero……

- ¿Que están cuchicheando? – dice Naruku al verlos juntos y cerca de la ventana

- Ah……..preguntaba a Tomoyo que sitios frecuentaba Sakura, debemos separarnos para buscarlos

- ¿Pero como?

- Pediré a Mizuki que regrese a ayudarnos – hablaba el chico – tu y Spinnel pueden buscar en las otras colonias, pero tengan cuidado y no llamen la atención

- Pediré ayuda a mi madre, tiene que contarnos todo

- Seria buena idea, Li…………………entonces así quedamos

- ¿Y tu Tomoyo?

- Prefiero estar aquí……….en caso que Sakura llame

- Es verdad: puede comunicarse contigo

- Nos avisas

- Vamonos

Todos se despiden y abandonan la sala………Tomoyo se queda aun cerca de la ventana, guardando silencio y pensando en los próximos pasos que tomará

CONTINUARA.....................

* * *

**Nota:**

Las cosas ya estan tomando curso.................me faltaba mencionar que habia sucedido en Tomoeda despues de la desaparicion y ahora si estamos a mano

**En el sgte capitulo:** Los Kinomoto esperan que Cho Chang reaccione para asistir a la cita pactada.....pero no tomaran en cuenta lo que va a suceder en el mismo Ministerio de Magia ¿Lograra obtener Fujitaka lo que solicita o lo conseguira de otra forma?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos los que me visitan, una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo....continuando con las actualizaciones, voy presentando nuevos capitulos en casi todos los fic, excepto regresiones que se quedó estancado, pero lograré actualizarlo mas adelante

Ahora que los Kinomoto han llamado la atencion de toda la Comunidad Mágica en Londres, veamos que les pasará en adelante. Espero sus reviews y hasta cualquier momento

Atte

La Autora

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Llegando al Ministerio**

Al amanecer, Kingsley Schacklebolt llegaba al Ministerio, pues quería avanzar lo relacionado a movimientos de documentos y firmas, para poder estar libre a las 8 am, hora pactada para el reencuentro entre los miembros de la nueva familia: los Kinomoto

Pero llega el Jefe de los Inefables solicitando entrevistarse urgente con el……le entrega su informe

- ¿Y esto?

- Será mejor que lo lea………no sabe con quien esta a punto de conversar esta mañana

- No entiendo

Y decide leer el expediente………sus ojos se abren de improviso al leer el informe. Kingsley se pone de pie y da unas órdenes. Luego conversa con el Jefe de los Inefables y manda seguir la investigación. Una vez solo mira su reloj: son las 7: 25 am……tiene tiempo de tener una charla privada. Cierra su oficina y se pone frente a un cuadro finamente labrado y con baño de oro, pronunciando

- Albus………..Albus Dumbledore

La imagen animada de un amable anciano de cabellos y barba inmaculadamente blanca con lentes y una túnica fina con el rango del Wizengamot, se presenta al Ministro

- Hola Kingsley………..¿que tal va tu gestión?

- Sin ninguna novedad…………el motivo de mi llamada es por algo inesperado. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te informé sobre una esfera de luz que apareció de la nada hace cinco meses atrás?

- Si, me acuerdo…………..y que hasta ahora no pueden ingresar

- Será hasta ayer en la tarde………….mi secretaria lo logró………de manera inesperada

- Tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles

- No es eso lo que me preocupa…………sino el quienes son

- ¿Acaso son mortifagos?

- No……………..pero me intriga su presencia. Tal vez tu hayas oído al menos de este mago

- Depende…….¿dime quien es?

- ¿Sabes algo de la vida de un tal Clow Reed?

Al anciano se le abren los ojos de la sorpresa………..en toda su vida pudo indagar sobre ese personaje al que se le perdió la pista siglos atrás, y ahora en esta etapa, cuando la paz al fin llega, aparecen nuevos indicios de ese enigmático mago

- He tenido información de la existencia de un poderoso mago en el siglo XIX, curiosamente en Hogwarts estaba escrito su nombre, pues tenia una vacante, pero jamás llegó

-Pero…..¿porque no vino?

- Sus padres impidieron que viajara…….

- ¿Y como su nombre estaba en la relación de futuros estudiantes de Hogwarts?

- Simple: su padre era ingles…….y demostró tener aptitudes mágicas en demasía siendo aun muy joven

- Caray………..eso lo desconocía

- Prácticamente en nuestra comunidad es un perfecto desconocido….mas no en Japón, donde adquirió gran fama…….¿porque?

- La familia que vino dentro de la esfera, son sus descendientes……acabo de leer el expediente de los Inefables: son ellos

- Me gustaría conocerlos

- Perfecto: vienen en menos de media hora. El Patriarca ha solicitado asilo, debido a que están siendo perseguidos por una especie de secta o algo parecido….que los ha sentenciado a muerte. Pero hay mas

- ¿Mas?

- ¿Te acuerdas de los terrenos que pertenecieron a la extinta familia Ryddle?

- Si…….¿que con eso?

- El hombre compró los terrenos y lo ha transformado mágicamente…….no queda ni un vestigio de que antes hubo una vieja mansión o algo parecido, deberías ver lo que es ahora

- No entiendo

- Voy preparando mi oficina……..preferiría que estuvieras presente al igual que los demás ex Ministros

- Excelente……no pienso perderme ese encuentro

* * *

En la Mansión Kinomoto, Fujitaka se ha levantado temprano y ha hecho todo lo concerniente a los deberes hogareños: asearse, limpiar su habitación, preparar el desayuno, analizar algunos trabajos pendientes y por ultimo ver a su invitada

Cho Chang aun se encontraba durmiendo, producto de haber tocado el símbolo de la mansión y quitar el escudo protector. En el segundo piso, sus hijos van despertando de su descanso nocturno

El primero en levantarse es Touya, seguido de Yukito y Shun……como siempre, Sakura sigue siendo aun dormilona. Kero va despertando al sonido del despertador y trata de levantar a su ama, sin resultado. Unos sonidos a la puerta se oyen y será el guardián quien abra la puerta

- ¿Quien es?

- Soy yo, Shun………….¿ya se levantó Sakura?

- No………..aun esta en medianoche

El muchacho ingresa y trata de despertarla, sin resultado

- Cielos, si que tiene el sueño bien pesado….papá nos esta llamando. Ahora ¿que hago?

- Tengo una idea

Kero saca de un cajón una bocina y se le acerca a su ama, haciéndolo sonar estrepitosamente…..despertándola con un tremendo ruido cerca de su oreja (ya se imaginan su reacción):

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (y cae al suelo)

- Jajajajajajaaaaa

- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO

- Tienes el sueño muy pesado, ama…….ni con un temblor despiertas

- ¡¡Yo te mato, Kero!!

- Después lo matas, hermana….vistete y nos vemos en la sala, papá nos convoca urgente

- ¿Y eso?

- Es ella………..Ya va a despertar

- Que bien

Olvidándose de todo, se da un baño y se viste, bajando raudamente hacia la sala. Estando reunidos todos, observan que la muchacha va despertando lentamente de su involuntario sueño

Cho, al ver tanta gente extraña reunida a su alrededor, se levanta velozmente, dándole un mareo y Fujitaka la sostiene, volviéndola a sentar en la cama

- No es bueno ser tan rápido, muchacha

- ¿Donde estoy, Señor?

- En mi casa………..¿recuerdas algo de ayer?

- No mucho…….excepto que toqué una especie de esfera…..o símbolo, no se…….

- ¿Y lo demás?

- No recuerdo….excepto que vi en la oficina de mi jefe a personas no gratas, después lo acompañe a donde estaba la esfera de luz y….

- Entiendo……deja que te explique: con tus manos has activado la protección que puse a mi casa cinco meses atrás. Nosotros no podíamos salir hasta que fuese seguro para nosotros

- ¿Y porque?

- Nos están cazando…………quieren matarlos y sin ninguna razón

- Mejor dicho: desconocemos sus razones

Vuelve a mirar, esta vez a los más jóvenes: tres varones adolescentes y una niña que la observan de forma curiosa, que le sonríen amistosamente

- ¿Como te llamas, niña?

- Cho Chang, para servirles……..trabajo como secretaria del Ministerio de Magia

- Es justamente allí donde tenemos una citación…………queremos que nos lleves hacia allá

- Podríamos llegar rápidamente en la Red Flu

- ¿¿¿Red Flu???

Todos se miran extrañados……….el padre responde

- Ignoro que signifique, pero nosotros tenemos otra forma de trasladarnos. Primero presentémonos de forma oficial para que nos conozcas y desayunaremos, ok

- Si

- Yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto y esta es mi familia

- Touya, el mayor – y le da la mano

- Yo soy Yukito y este es Shun……- ambos le dan la mano y una sonrisa

- Me llamo Sakura y soy la menor de todos

- ¡Hola chamaca!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ahora es Cho la que cae al suelo, mientras todos sonríen y Kero mira extrañado a todos mientras aparecía una gota en su frente

- ¿Y ahora que hice?

- Jajajajjajaaaaaa

- No te le aparezcas de ese modo, Kero……….la asustaste

- Oye ni que fuese un mounstruo o algo peor………

- Un poco mas y casi le devoras el rostro, Kero – dice Shun – si que eres muy atrevido

- Yo solo quería verla mas cerca, además esta muy bonita la condenada

- ¡KERO!

- Esta bien, me callo

- El es……- pero Shun no termina porque….

- ¡SOY KERBERUS, GUARDIAN SOLAR DE LAS…!

- ¡¡¡KEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!! – rostro feroz de su ama

- Le llamamos Kero – dice Yukito mirándolo de reojo, mientras Sakura y Touya le miran ferozmente – es la mascota de la familia

- ¿Mascota?

- Te lo explicaremos después………….porque me muero de hambre

- Y yo también – dice Kero al escuchar como suenan sus tripas

- Al comedor

Mientras todos se levantan y se dirigen al comedor, Touya y Sakura se retrasan, cogiendo al pequeño guardián por la cola y cerrando la puerta.

- Kero escúchanos bien

- ¿Y ahora que…..?

- ¡Silencio!

- Kero: como somos extraños en esta tierra, es mejor que no te presentes como Guardián Solar de las Cartas Clow

- Nooooo……..¿Porqueee?

- Aun estamos en peligro – habla Touya – y no sabemos nada de este lugar, ni siquiera que tipo de gente vive aquí. Desconocemos todo lo referente a Londres y sus costumbres

- Y ellos tampoco nos conocen……..por vuestra seguridad os selle a ti y a Yue, para que no los detectaran………..

- Entiendo ama………….no me puse a razonar…..tienen razón, pero ella sabe mi nombre real

- Conozco a papá muy bien – dice Touya abriendo la puerta – de seguro ya se ha encargado de ese pequeño detalle……….

Salen directo a la mesa principal, donde el desayuno se encuentra listo y servido. Después de agradecer por los alimentos, empiezan a desayunar con muchas ganas, viendo la muchacha como era cada miembro de la familia que empezaba a conocer

- ¿Iremos todos, padre?

- Si, es mejor……………tengo todo listo en caso que me soliciten documentos, posiblemente tengan que declarar o firmar

- ¿Y a donde nos dirigiremos?

- Les llevaré al Ministerio de Magia Británico

- ¿Existe un ministerio de esa naturaleza, Srta. Chang?

- Si…………..tenemos una Comunidad Mágica que vive a ocultas de los muggles

- ¿Mu que?

- Muggles……..personas sin magia

- Ah

- ¿Y en Japón existe también una comunidad mágica verdad?

- Posiblemente………….pero no hemos tenido la suerte de conocerlos. Son mas estrictos con los demás, en este caso la gente normal

- ¿Y como vivían…..es decir, ocultaban sus poderes?

- Nadie sabe quienes somos en realidad. Piensan que soy una persona común y corriente, que se dedica a la docencia, viudo y con 4 hijos que educar

- Papá

- Y pronto en edad casadera

- Padre

- ¿Que hijo?

- Aquí no

- Bien…………..pero ya lo hemos hablado

- Por favor – dice Sakura – cuéntanos como es tu mundo

- Queremos saber – replica Shun

- No se por donde empezar………………lo que les puedo decir es que todos nosotros, los magos evitamos usar nuestros poderes mágicos frente a los muggles, pues seria un peligro, además de mantener nuestra identidad en reserva. Existen diversos tipos de magos: los puros, los de sangre mezclada y los muggles con antecesores mágicos o que demuestran aptitudes para la magia; los hijos de magos tienen que estudiar en Hogwarts a partir de los 11 años para aprender a controlar su poder

- Un momento, ¿que dijiste? – el rostro de Shun es de confusión total

- ¿Hogwarts? ¿Que nombre es ese? – dice Kero extrañado

- Es la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, una de las mejores del mundo

- Disculpa, Chang pero nunca oí mencionar ese colegio – dice Fujitaka bastante confundido

- Yo tampoco se nada de ese lugar – menciona Yukito y Shun hace la misma afirmación – ¿y tu To-ya?

- No, ni idea………¿y tu mounstruo?

- ¡¡YO NO SOY MOUNSTRUOOOOO!!

- Si, como no…………………responde

- Tampoco he escuchado algo parecido….

- ¿Y porque le dices a tu hermana mounstruo? No entiendo – una gota aparece en la cabeza de Cho

- Mira, Chang, a ver como te explico: lo que pasa es que Sakura es amargada, renegona, cocina mal, duerme hasta tarde…..

- HERMANOOOOO (Sakura pone una cara…….)

- Jaaajajajajaaa

- Ustedes defiéndanme (tono molesto de Sakura)

- To-ya: no la molestes

- Ya cállate, Yuki…………solo yo tengo ese derecho de molestarla, ok

- Mas bien será el hacerle la vida imposible

- Silencio Shun o ya veras lo que te sucede

- No me amenaces

- Ya basta hijos – replica el padre al ver a sus hijos "llevarse mejor de lo que imaginaba" – hay que terminar en paz nuestro desayuno y – mira el reloj – aun tenemos tiempo. Quiero que todos se vistan para la ocasión

- ¿Otra vez? – dice Touya – yo iré con este traje

- Yo estoy listo – menciona Shun

- Me faltaría mi capa y una bolsa – dice Sakura – pero tu deberías vestirte papi

- Tienen razón……..Yukito, tu aun no te has vestido

- Es que no sé que ponerme – risas de los demás

- Te elegiré un traje entonces……..vendrás conmigo. Chicos: ustedes laven todo y me esperan en la sala

- Si, papá

Todos se levantan. Touya junto a Shun recogen la mesa, Sakura sube a su habitación, seguida de su padre y Yukito que van a cambiarse de ropa. Cho Chang siente que esa familia es la que tanto ansiaba, sin imaginar que su deseo se cumpliría mas temprano que tarde; se acerca a un espejo y observa que tiene ojeras alrededor de los ojos y su rostro anda demacrado y triste.

Mientras se miraba, los que estaban en la cocina se reúnen con ella:

- No nos has hablado de tu familia, Chang

- No la tengo……….soy huérfana. Todos murieron tras la guerra

- Oh, lo siento

- Mis condolencias

- Gracias………..veo que ustedes son felices, a pesar de la ausencia de vuestra madre

- La extraño de verdad – dice Shun – pero se que nos cuida mucho

- Se llamaba Nadeshiko – narra Touya – y era una de las mujeres mas hermosas de la ciudad. Mi papá tuvo mucha suerte al conquistarla. Murió hace poco y al menos la recordamos con mucho cariño

- Entiendo….

- Mencionaste que hubo una guerra, ¿verdad?

- Si

- ¿Y como ocurrió?

- Por una maldita y asquerosa profecía

- ¿Profecía?

- Tienes mucho odio en tu corazón, Chang…….no es bueno eso, destiérralo antes que te consuma

- No puedo……….por su culpa no sólo perdí a mi familia, sino que él me abandonó en el momento que mas lo necesitaba y ella me lo quitó definitivamente

- ¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas?

- Ya entiendo – Touya razona – ese chico al que no ves era antes tu prometido, algo ocurrió y se separaron, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, descubriste que tenia otra chica y esta no te aprecia de verdad, alejándolo de tu lado.

- ¿Es verdad?

- Ya lo entenderán……….cuando sepan toda la verdad

- Estamos listos

El trío voltea para ver bajar de las escaleras a Sakura y Kero, ambos elegantes y mas atrás de ellos a Fujitaka con un traje idéntico al que usó su antecesor siglos atrás y portando su báculo mágico. Le seguía Yukito, cuyo traje era no solo elegante, sino hermoso: un traje color negro con decorados dorados. El muchacho de cabellos grises y ojos miel destacaba por ser el mas guapo y bello de todos

Touya se quedó congelado al ver a su pareja, que lucia hermoso ante sus ojos. Fujitaka sonríe y se acerca al centro de la sala y todos se reúnen formando un círculo:

- Bien, ya que estamos todos listos, relájense. Srta. Chang: piense en el lugar a donde vamos, mi magia hará el resto

- ¿Esta seguro?

- Si………..adelante

Cho cierra los ojos y va pensando en el Ministerio de Magia, en especial cerca de las conexiones de Red Flu y el Control de Varitas. Sin sospecharlo, ignora que el símbolo de la familia aparece a sus pies y rodea a todos, desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

Faltando menos de cinco minutos para las 8 am, todo parecía normal en el Ministerio de Magia: la gente iba y venia y los que tenían cita pasaban por el control de varitas mágicas.

Justo en medio de aquella vorágine, en el suelo aparece la insignia circular que rodea un espacio, asustando a todos los que estaban presentes que se alejan del extraño fenómeno. Alertados los aurores apuntaban al círculo, mientras que el Ministro llegaba raudamente, alertado por un aviso

Los Kinomoto y su invitada aparecían en medio de la luz cegadora. Al otro lado, por una de las chimeneas aparecían todos los Weasley acompañados de Harry, que habían sido citados a la misma hora por el Ministro y estaban viendo a los recién llegados, después que se disipase la luz que los envolvía

- ¿Vieron eso?

- Si papá………es increíble – responde Charlie

- ¿Son ellos amor?

- Si, Molly. Ven que ahora mismo te los presento

Tomando de la mano a su esposa, Arthur se hace un espacio entre al gente que va rodeando a los extraños. Schacklebolt, rodeado de una escolta ordena a los aurores bajar las varitas y se acerca a saludarlos

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, Sr. Kinomoto………yo los esperaba mediante la Red Flu

- Buenos días………lo siento, desconocemos ese sistema de traslado, el mío es mucho mas rápido

- Ya lo veo………..pasen, en mi oficina charlaremos mas tranquilos y lejos de los demás

En esos instantes, el Patriarca se dio cuenta que eran observados por todos. Pero la mayor parte de las miradas recaían en los más jovencitos y atractivos. Touya ponía mala cara a todo, en especial porque gran parte de las miradas no solo iban dirigidos a él sino también a su prometido y sus hermanos; Yukito ignoraba olímpicamente a todos y sus ojos estaban puestos en su hermano mayor tranquilizándolo con su mirada tierna; Shun y Sakura se cohibieron y refugiaron detrás de su padre mientras que Kero sobrevolaba mirando a todos lados………..en ese momento Cho se desmaya

Touya logra sujetarla y su padre va a examinarla

- ¿Que le sucede?

- Aun no se recupera de la activación

- No entiendo

- Es ella misma la que se bloquea……..y creo saber el motivo

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estará así, padre?

- Perderá el sentido por lo menos un par de semanas mas, Sakura…..si es que no supera lo que guarda en su interior

- ¡¡Srta. Chang!!

- Estará bien, Sr. Schacklebolt…….pero en estas condiciones no podemos movilizarnos. Lo esperaremos en su oficina

- ¿¡Como!?

- No demore…………pues lo que debo conversar con usted es delicado, privado y urgente

Sosteniendo a Cho y rodeado de sus hijos, Fujitaka activa su poder y vuelven a desaparecer todos en medio de la esfera, volviendo a sorprender a todos. Los periodistas – que estaban presentes – rodearon no solo al Ministro, sino también a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y a los Weasley, atosigándolos con diversas preguntas. Despejando los aurores a todos los curiosos que se amotinaban, Kingsley acompañado de Harry, Hermione y los Weasley ingresan raudos, directo a la Oficina Ministerial

Continuará--------


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ¿Quien es Clow Reed? – 1° parte**

Dentro del Ministerio, en el piso 9, la oficina ministerial lucia vacía y silenciosa…..hasta esos momentos, donde aparecía una insignia dorada en el piso iluminándola por completo.

Los retratos (que en esos momentos dormían) despertaron con la cegadora luz dorada y trataron de ver que demonios interrumpía la monotonía del lugar. Pasado el momento, los Kinomoto aparecían mientras la luz dejaba de brillar lentamente.

- Mira papá: allí la puedes recostar hasta que se recupere

Con un movimiento de su báculo, el Patriarca deposita suavemente a la secretaria mientras sus dos menores hijos se acercan a ella. Touya y Yukito inspeccionan el lugar, pero debido a la oscuridad que se notaba y no dejaba ver más que lo necesario, el moreno invoca una luz de su mano y la lanza al techo, iluminando todo.

Todos los cuadros se quedaron inmóviles, al observar con sus ojos a Yukito, cuya belleza simplemente los hechizaba……..al mismo tiempo, entró un búho ministerial, trayendo una carta, pero al ver al muchacho que lo miraba emocionado, se posó en sus manos, piando de contento al verlo

Mientras Yukito acariciaba el ave, Touya seguía molesto con él, porque se dio cuenta que todos esos cuadros tenían esa mirada entre perdida y abobada. Shun se acercaba y leía los nombres de cada cuadro, observándolos, a la vez que era saludado por cada uno……hasta que llegó a un cuadro reciente, donde estaba escrito lo sgte:

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, y Grandioso Hechicero, Fundador y guardián del secreto de la **Orden del Fénix**; Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos; Jefe del **Wizengamot** y previamente Joven Representante del Wizengamot Británico, Ganador del Premio Bernabé Finkley de Demostraciones Excepcionales de Hechizos, Ganador de la Medalla de Oro por su Innovadora Contribución a la Conferencia Internacional de Alquimia en El Cairo

Director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (1955 – 1997)

El mejor mago de todos los tiempos"

Levantó el rostro y vio a un anciano, que lo observaba detenidamente, con sus ojitos azules bajo sus gafas y acariciaba su larga barba blanca

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí: un simpático muchacho de cabellos verdes

- Ah cielos: ¿¿esta vivo??

- No como tu lo piensas……….solo soy lo que soy

Aturdido por la respuesta, retrocede hasta llegar donde su hermano, señalándolo:

- Tienes que ver esto, Yukito: ese cuadro habla……….

- ¿Que cuadro?

- Ven – y lo lleva donde el último cuadro

Yukito va leyendo la inscripción, mientras que Albus miraba sorprendido al muchacho, que le devuelve la mirada……los demás cuadros se arremolinaron hacia los cuadros mas cercanos para observar al hermoso muchacho, mientras este con su mirada tierna no deja de mirar el cuadro que su hermano le mostró

- Si no me equivoco, usted ya no vive en este mundo, ¿verdad?

- Es cierto……….pero la muerte es un escalón mas para una nueva aventura

- ¿Aventura?........no lo creo

- ¿Acaso no crees que haya otra vida después de la muerte?

- No lo sé………….tampoco se si lo pasaré

- Hablas como si hubieses vivido muchísimo tiempo

- Apenas tengo 15 años, pero lo que piense yo de la vida si es muy…..

- Yuki, silencio

- Pero To-ya

- Fue suficiente……nadie tiene derecho de enterarse mas de nosotros…..

- Ups…..lo siento

Touya mira la inscripción del cuadro y a la vez la imagen:

- Hmmmmm ¿así que usted es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos?

- Tonterías que dice la gente

- Si claro……como no

La puerta se abre y los Kinomoto ven ingresar no solo al Ministro, sino también a otra gente que se aleja un poco de ellos y toman asiento. Fujitaka saluda a Kingsley y toman asiento, aunque la incomodidad se apodera del hombre al ver a gente más que extraña

- Bien, Sr. Kinomoto…….aquí si podemos hablar tranquilos

- No lo creo……….pues solo vine a hablar con usted

- Ah.. …..lo siento, debí de haber avisado………..no se si se acordará de ellos

- Eh……..no

- Les presento: el es Arthur Weasley de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos y su esposa Molly, ellos son sus hijos Bill, Charlie, George, Ronald y Ginny....su invitada Hermione Granger

- Mucho gusto el conocerlos

- Y el es Harry Potter

El Patriarca saluda pacientemente a todos y sin dejar de observar a los demás de reojo, vuelve a tomar la palabra

- Voy a ser directo: pido asilo para mi familia por seguridad

- Aun no nos ha dicho el motivo

- ¿No es suficiente lo que digo o tengo que presentarlo por escrito?

- Hay algunos requisitos que debe seguir

- ¿Requisitos?

- Esto se hace mas complicado – dice Shun en voz baja a sus demás hermanos

- Un momento

Touya se pone de pie

- ¿Nos esta diciendo que no puede ayudarnos?

- No es eso lo que…

- Quiere decir…………….te dije padre, que no era buena idea el venir acá

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo………..debí de elegir otro lugar y no hay tiempo

- La verdad no le entiendo, Sr. Kinomoto…..

- ¿Conocen ustedes al Clan La Mano?

Tanto Kingsley como los demás no lo comprenden y ponen una cara de ignorancia, mientras los cuadros van cuchicheando:

- Pues la verdad no………..ni idea

- ¿Dicen ustedes – habla Arthur – que han escapado de su hogar porque los persiguen?

- Si

- ¿Y con que fin?

- De eliminarnos definitivamente……….no permitiré que a mis hijos les pase algo malo…………………díganme de una buena vez si nos ayudarán o no

- No tenemos…..

- Padre, creo que la respuesta es mas que suficiente………mejor nos vamos

- Lamento eso………….en cuanto a su secretaria, estará bien en menos de dos semanas, si…..

- No, no quiero – se levanta Cho – Sr. Ministro: debe darles asilo urgentemente

- Ni siquiera se el motivo

- Olvídese el motivo, lo único que sé es que ellos son los últimos descendientes de un poderoso mago japonés y ese clan o secta o lo que sea, los ha sentenciado a muerte……….miren sus rostros: solo buscan una nueva oportunidad de vivir

- ¡Srta. Chang!

- Si es posible, renuncio a todo lo que me ha dado…………….y déselo a ellos

- Pero....

Y se vuelve a desmayar………esta vez es el mismo Fujitaka que la sostiene

- Ya no podré curarla, pues ella acaba de elegir su destino

- ¿De que habla?

- Al tocar la puerta de mi casa, inconscientemente pidió morir. Por eso, la insignia absorbió todo su poder y gran parte de su esencia vital…….. está muriendo y solo le queda muy poco tiempo. Y aunque no nos conoce a profundidad, ha decidido entregarnos lo que ella tiene por derecho: su propia vida

- ¡¡Usted no puede hacer esto!! – dice Hermione temblorosa, poniéndose de pie

- No soy yo………….son ustedes, sus conocidos, los que la mataron en vida………no, en especial alguien a quien no podrá perdonar ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos.

- ¿De quien habla?

- Ignoro a quien se refiere……….pero al fin podría hallar la paz, que en este mundo le fue negada………ha sufrido demasiado

- ¿No puedes hacer algo hermano? – menciona Shun

- Al parecer su fuerza vital la está abandonando – responde Yukito mientras va usando su poder de sanación con ella – hasta las ganas de vivir se han ido al despertarnos a nosotros.

- Papá – dice Sakura temblando – no la vas a dejar morir, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, hija………se su último deseo………y se lo cumpliré por bondad. Vamonos de aquí

Y reuniendo a sus hijos, que se levantan entristecidos, hace aparecer su insignia en el suelo. Harry y Ron tratan de acercar a ellos, pero la magia del extraño hombre les impide acercarse más

- ¿A donde se la llevan? – pregunta Harry aterrado

- A un lugar donde dormirá siempre……y eso no te incumbe, jovencito

- ¿Acaso no sabe – dice Ron señalando a Harry – quien es él?

- No – dice Fujitaka – ni siquiera lo conozco. Aléjense de mi casa o no respondo

Y desparecen en medio de una luz cegadora. Todos se quedan mirando al Ministro, en especial los cuadros presentes………una voz se escucha entre los murmullos de indignación y protesta

- Kingsley: llévame donde ellos

- Quien….........ah no, eso si que no

- Profesor Dumbledore……¿acaso va a intervenir?

- Es menester hablar con ellos ahora, Molly………….y evitar que se marchen del Reino Unido

- No entiendo nada – dice Harry

- Dos siglos atrás, los padres impidieron que su único hijo viniese a Hogwarts. Hoy el destino nos da una nueva oportunidad, enviando a sus sucesores, que escapan de una posible matanza. Conozco a ese Clan que mencionan…………….y realmente corren un gran peligro, si abandonan nuestro país. Debemos evitarlo Kingsley y prepara todos los documentos requeridos, no pueden salir o estarán muertos irremediablemente

- ¿Vas a intervenir?

- Si es posible…………esta noche debo visitarlos

- Pero como lo harás, a no ser que pidas ayuda

- Llama a Minerva, Kingsley…………ella me ayudará a convencerlo. Harry

- ¿Si profesor?

- Reúne a tus compañeros, en especial a los que pertenecieron al ED y conozcan a Cho, urgentemente. Hay que evitar que alguien muera

- Pero como……………si no hay forma de ingresar

- De eso me encargo…….los veré mañana temprano en ese lugar

Y desaparece del cuadro……….los demás miran con estupor y reaccionando, van todos a tramitar lo pedido

* * *

Va cayendo la tarde y en la colina que gobierna el pueblo de Pequeño Hangleton, una muralla rodea una gigantesca casa de estilo japonés. Los muggles están muy contentos con la aparición de la nueva vivienda y más que ansiosos por conocer a los nuevos integrantes. Justamente un grupo, encabezado por el Alcalde y algunas personas van a visitar al nuevo dueño

Tocan la campanilla y esperan…………dentro, Touya ve por la imagen que refleja la insignia de la familia quienes son los inesperados invitados

- Padre

- ¿Si, hijo?

- En la entrada a nuestra casa se encuentra un grupo……por la vestimenta, deben ser los habitantes del pueblo…..debe ser una delegación

- Bien. Si la Comunidad de los Magos Ingleses se ha negado a darnos asilo, tal vez las autoridades normales nos la den……..hazlos entrar

- Iré por ellos

- Sakura, Shun, Yukito: vengan por favor…….tu también, Kero

Al instante los mencionados se acercan

- Tenemos visitas………….quiero que se comporten bien y nada de usar sus poderes

- Entendido

- No usare nada

- Prepararé te y bocadillos

- Te ayudo, Yukito

- Perfecto

- Yo pondré la mesa

- Gracias, pequeña Sakura

- Andando………tu Kero

- Si: me voy al cuarto de mi ama……..yeeeeeeeee

Con un plato de budín en la mano, Kero sube al segundo piso y los demás van a la cocina. En la entrada el grupo va pasando, justo al mismo tiempo que un ave ingresa raudo y se esconde entre el abundante jardín y espera a que se retiren los invitados

- Dentro Fujitaka los recibe, vestido de forma occidental

- Bienvenidos a mi hogar

- Mucho gusto, soy Patrick McLeonar, Alcalde de Pequeño Haglenton y a nombre del pueblo les damos la bienvenida

- Gracias Sr. Alcalde………tomen asiento

- Es hermosa su casa, Sr....

- Kinomoto – y estrecha la mano de los demás – Fujitaka Kinomoto

Y el pequeño grupo se presenta. Los muchachos aparecen y son presentados ante la delegación del pueblo.

Una hora después, el grupo se despide….la familia se reúne en la sala

- ¿Crees que al fin los que nos visitaron nos hagan caso?

- El pueblo: si………..hay esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida en este lugar. En cuanto a los magos, es mejor olvidarse del asunto.

- Entonces

- Mañana iré a la Alcaldía a registrar no solo la casa, sino también a ustedes. El proceso, según me explicaron tomaría 15 días o menos, en este caso, pues agilizaran los trámites. Si vivimos de forma normal, no creo que nos detecten por un largo tiempo………..pediré información sobre los colegios o instituciones cercanas al pueblo para que ustedes puedan seguir sus estudios

- Seria como comenzar de nuevo – dice Shun – al menos practicare mas el ingles

- Y nosotros también – menciona Sakura

- En mi caso – dice Touya – seria mejor si pudiese ingresar a una universidad…..no se que harías tu, Yuki

- Me encantaría estudiar……….aunque………

- ¿Que?

- No se como seria nuestra vida de aquí en adelante…….en especial nosotros

- Hay que aprender todo lo que sea necesario……aunque mantengamos nuestro estilo de vida normal de Tomoeda, es mejor ser precavidos. Nada de usar sus poderes delante de gente, sino seriamos mas el centro de atención

- Si, padre

- En cuanto a la protección de la casa, esta noche lanzaré un conjuro especial….evitaré que aquellos magos y en especial los del Ministerio nos encuentren otra vez……o traten de comunicarse de nuevo

- Eso seria imposible

Una voz extraña alerta a todos, que se ponen de pie y buscan entre los muebles de la sala. Shun observa a una extraña ave, que ingresa por la ventana y lleva en sus garras un cuadro cubierto, aterriza en el sofá dejando su preciada carga. Yukito identifica al ave, mientras los demás observan entre fascinados y fastidiados

- ¿Es un fénix? No puedo creerlo

- Si, por su contextura……..pero ¿como llegó aquí?

- La pregunta correcta seria: ¿como logró entrar a la casa? - menciona Shun

- Ay hermano – dice Sakura – al momento de recibir a los visitantes del pueblo, burlo tu vigilancia

- Como pude ser tan despistado

- ¿Y eso?

- Vamos a abrirlo, hija

Padre e hija toman el cuadro y le quitan la envoltura. Todos observan la placa: era el cuadro que leyeron en la oficina del ministro y se preguntan mentalmente el motivo. Al mismo tiempo, Albus aparece

- Fue difícil hallarlos

- Ni crea que ha ganado, Sr. Dumbledore – dice Fujitaka al leer el nombre mientras el cuadro levita – ya se sus respuestas

- Sr. Kinomoto: tendrá que disculpar al Ministro, el ignora muchas cosas y recién esta asumiendo sus verdaderas funciones

- Si, claro……..no dirá que ahora han decidido ayudarnos…..olvídelo: he conseguido mas de lo que esperaba

- ¿Acaso es usted rencoroso?

- No…………soy más rápido. Si una puerta se me cierra, se abren otras

- Entiendo………aun no me he presentado. Soy Albus Dumbledore y creo estar en mejor posición para hablar con usted

- ¿Usted?

- Si………aunque ahora sea un cuadro, puedo tomar decisiones y participar en todo lo que se me pida. Tiene una familia que proteger y a la vez le puedo ayudar

- Es algo muy difícil de creer…………….¿como un cuadro me puede ayudar, sabiendo que no existe en este mundo?

- Que perceptivo………y a la vez desconfiado

- Desde que nos sentenciaron a muerte, me he vuelto así……….y por mi familia soy capaz de lo que sea

- Incluyendo el no enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts

- No conozco ese lugar…………no enviare a mis hijos a un lugar desconocido e inseguro.

- Es lo mas seguro para ellos en estas circunstancias

- ¿Porque lo dice usted…………..o por lo sucedido meses atrás?

- ¿De que habla? – Albus se sorprende al escucharlo

- Sabe bien de que hablo…….hubo una guerra meses atrás……

- Es cierto………..ahora vivimos en paz. Además aun tiene a la secretaria del Ministro en su poder y…

Fujitaka mira con preocupacion a sus hijos pero con seriedad y tristeza al cuadro donde Dumbledore le habla:

- Hay algo que debe saber

El hombre voltea y mira a todos sus hijos, atentos a la conversación:

- Si vino a buscar a la joven llamada Cho Chang, lamento decirle que acaba de morir hace dos horas

- ¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!?

- Y me dejo sus recuerdos como herencia……….si: bonito lugar ese tal Hogwarts, y en especial, lo que he observado………

Los hijos del Patriarca se sorprenden al escuchar la triste noticia:

- Papá, ¿porque no nos avisaste?

- Fue su última petición y no pude negarme, Touya…………mi poder no fue lo suficiente para salvarla. Me otorgó toda su memoria, que lo puse en un lugar seguro………mis hijos sabrán como es actualmente la comunidad donde viven, Sr. Dumbledore……….pero jamás los mandare allá.

- Deje que………

- Olvídelo……ahora estamos de luto. Si tanto apreciaban a esa muchacha, al menos déjenla ir………….por lo que ha vivido, al fin debe haber hallado la paz que tanto buscaba

Dumbledore y Fawkes miraban a todos los adolescentes: Sakura y Shun se abrazaban, llorando de pena por la perdida, Touya abrazaba a Yukito que lloraba desconsoladamente, ya que la noticia lo había afectado más que a todos. El hombre miraba a todos sus hijos y suspiraba tristemente

- Al menos tengo una petición: si vuestras autoridades aceptan darnos el asilo o al menos refugio por un año o dos, hasta que nosotros logremos revertir la situación en que nos encontramos………..

- ¿Refugio?

- Uno de los dos………..no estoy en condiciones de realizar otro viaje agotador, con la posibilidad de ser detectados y perseguidos como la vez pasada. Pero tampoco me voy a atar de manos. He hablado ya con las autoridades del pueblo y han accedido a ayudarnos con los trámites burocráticos existentes….además, es el estilo de vida al que mi familia y yo estamos acostumbrados

- Pero ustedes son descendientes de magos, tienen derechos y deberes….

- Tal vez…………no discutiré eso por ahora.

Ve Dumbledore que el Patriarca tiene en sus manos un extraño báculo, que va brillando en su mano, mientras:

- Y no lo he invitado aun a quedarse…………lo siento, tengo otros asuntos que atender

- Es necesario que me quede

- No es mi deseo………..y tampoco quiero espías, se que las paredes oyen y cantan, deberá irse ya

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una luz cegadora envuelve tanto al fénix como al cuadro.

* * *

Mientras que, en una de las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia, Kingsley habla con algunos miembros del Departamento de Suscripciones y del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, para encontrar alguna solución. Harry esta reunido junto a todos sus compañeros (que lograron avisar mediante lechuzas) esperando noticias:

- ¿Como podemos otorgarle algo que es casi imposible?

- Va a ser imposible Arthur……..si volvemos a decirle no, de seguro se marchan. Solo nos queda esperar a ver si Dumbledore logra convencerlos

- Va a ser imposible, Sr. Ministro – entra el auror Dawlish – porque acaba de llegar en una luz. Pide verlo urgente en su oficina

Y todos vuelven otra vez a la oficina ministerial. Harry se alegra de ver otra vez a Fawkes y le acaricia mientras los demás le preguntan. Dumbledore responde:

- Son muy desconfiados

- ¿Pero logró convencerlos?

- No…………..encima de eso lograron detectar a mi querido Fawkes. Pero si tienen una petición, antes debo darte una mala noticia, Kingsley

- ¿Mala noticia? – repite Molly

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- Debido a lo ocurrido con ellos y con tu secretaria, es mejor que hagas lo que sea, para darles al menos un refugio, en caso que el asilo no prospere

- Un momento – dice Hermione mientras los demás ex alumnos miembros del ED presentes la escucha – ¿que ha ocurrido con Cho Chang?

- No se si darlas………..en especial a ti, Harry, no te conviene

- ¿Porque no le conviene? – dice Ginny furiosa

- Ignoraba que te convertirías en una bruja muy celosa, Srta. Weasley – dice el anciano – no sabia que el amor podría ser tan peligroso…..incluso para un inocente

- ¿Inocente? – dice Terry

- Por favor – habla esta vez Justin – dígannos que ocurrió con Chang

Albus mira a su fénix y lanza un suspiro. Se acomoda sus lentes y mira a todos los presentes, que esta vez lo observan, ansiosos de tener noticias

- Odio decir esto, en fin………hace dos horas atrás, Cho Chang dejó este mundo muchachos…….murió en brazos del Patriarca de esa familia.

A muchos la noticia les cae como un balde de agua bien fría: Luna termina sentada en estado de shock, al igual que Marieta y las hermanas Patil, que lloran amargamente. Los demás muchachos no saben que hacer y se miran temerosamente. Ginny empieza a ponerse más pálida que de costumbre, siendo sostenida por su hermano Charlie, mientras que Ron abraza a Hermione que no puede soportar tan triste pérdida

- Imposible

- No lo creo

- Él se niega a devolver el cuerpo………dice que le dará sepultura, de acuerdo a su costumbre y a su ultimo deseo. Pero hay algo mas

- ¿Mas?

- Al parecer la Srta. Chang les hizo un favor: les entregó como custodia todas sus memorias…………sospecho que tiene oculto un pensadero en alguna parte de esa casa. Han empezado a ver esos recuerdos y a través de ellos se están enterando de lo ocurrido aquí. Saben que hubo una guerra…….y el padre no esta dispuesto a mandar a Hogwarts a sus hijos por seguridad, teme de que sean descubiertos o que sufran alguna maldad

- Excelente – dice George – con esas memorias en su poder, sabrán todo de nosotros.

- Pero se negaran a acercarse a la comunidad – dice uno de los funcionarios – la Srta. Chang sabia mucho mas de los problemas que aun existen y ahora con sus hebras mentales en poder de esa familia, ellos conocerán todo, incluyendo….ay cielos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Eh……Sr. Ministro: debe ampliar más la seguridad en algunos departamentos. Por precaución

- Tienes razón……..pero ¿porque no te quedaste con ellos?

- Simple: no confían en mi…………pero debes evitar que se vayan los herederos de Clow Reed

- ¿¿¿Clow Reed??? ¿Quién es él?

Muchos se miran, preguntándose por el extraño nombre…………ni siquiera Hermione sabia a quien se estaban refiriendo. Todos iban a enterarse por boca del cuadro de Dumbledore, la historia de ese extraño mago desconocido

CONTINUARA-------------------

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos los que me visitan. Antes que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas ya resueltos y seguiré adelante, al menos ya tengo capitulos avanzados de este fic.

Como han visto, los Kinomoto son muy desconfiados, debido a lo poco que han visto de la Comunidad Mágica Inglesa......tampoco saben sobre la fama de Harry Potter ni menos lo ocurrido meses atrás en Hogwarts, ya que les es completamente desconocido

Pero tienen mas de dos cartas bajo la manga: una es hacerles creer a los demás sobre la muerte de Cho Chang, y otra sus poderes mágicos. Poco a poco en cada capitulo se sabra mas sobre los poderes que maneja cada integrante de la familia

Mas adelante.............ellos mismos tendran una inesperada pero agradable sorpresa

Muchos en el Ministerio se preguntan quien es Reed Clow...........ya que no existe ni un dato o registro sobre este mago en Londres....

En el sgte capitulo: Hasta Hermione se sorprende al escuchar la historia de este mago japones, cuyos descendientes viven dentro de una casa protegida de forma mágica en Pequeño Haglenton.....y Harry tendrá una dificil mision que cumplir. ¿Lo logrará?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la siguiente actualización


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: ¿Quien es Clow Reed? – 2° parte**

Dentro del Ministerio de Magia, muchos han recibido con sorpresa la muerte de Cho Chang…………y a la vez el petitorio del Patriarca de la Familia Kinomoto.

- Pobre Cho – dice Luna

- Al parecer su secreto fue el que la mató

- ¿De que secreto hablan? – preguntan todos los chicos reunidos

- ¿Kingsley?

- Si, no hay motivo para ocultarlo mas: ella es huérfana, ya que toda su familia fue asesinada por el Innombrable, el día del asalto a Hogwarts.

- ¡¡Santo cielos!!

- Y nosotros no sabíamos nada

- No, Srta. Lovegood…………nadie sabía que su padre era un auror y su madre trabajaba en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Dos piezas fundamentales, de las cuales Bellatrix se enteró horas antes del asalto y se lo contó a él……..cuando la Batalla definitiva terminó, un par de aurores fueron a su casa y la hallaron destruida. Desde ese momento, la muchacha abandonó los estudios, estaba deprimida y fue ingresada a San Mungo…….no soportaba el dolor de la pérdida y estuvo un año en tratamiento psicológico. Parecía mejorar cuando ingresó a trabajar al Ministerio, bajo una condición: de que nadie supiese de ella

- Y nosotros preocupados – dice Seamus – nadie sabia de su paradero

- Buscamos en todo sitio – mencionaba Dennis – hasta tuvimos que ver los cuerpos antes de que fuesen retirados

- En mi casa – hablaba Terry – nadie la vio y nos dividimos para averiguar alguna pista…..reconozco que la hemos dejado muy abandonada, no merecía esto

- Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, muchachos…………déjenla en paz ahora.

- Al menos hay algo bueno en esto

- ¿De que hablas, Ginny?

- Venlo por el lado bueno, pues al fin Cho se reunió con Cedric

Muchos miraron a Ginny Weasley con mala cara, incluso Hermione y Harry, pero en parte tenia razón. Al ojiverde la noticia le causo una honda tristeza….otra victima mas de Voldemort, que le arrebató también a su familia y le causo una herida que jamás curó………se imaginaba a su ex novia tratando de sobrellevar la pesada cruz del sufrimiento.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Bueno………..he hablado con el Patriarca. Su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y por lo que se, es descendiente directo de Clow Reed. Esta familia pide no solo asilo, sino ayuda urgente……..ellos son poseedores del desconocido legado de este mago. Tampoco saben nada de su historia, verdad

El cuadro de Albus Dumbledore (que tuvo la única oportunidad de hablar con ellos) observa a todo el público presente, dispuesto a decir – una vez mas – uno de sus múltiples secretos que se llevó a la tumba…..casi

- Desde que era un muchacho, tuve conocimiento de la existencia de varios magos famosos que jamás pisaron Hogwarts…..años después, logré ver el listado de antiguos estudiantes y me di con la sorpresa de que muchos de ellos jamás vinieron al Reino Unido a llevar sus estudios. Muy pocos fueron a otros colegios mágicos y el resto no asistió por diversos motivos

- ¿Y como obtuvo esa información?

- Secreto……….pero lo que si puedo decirles es sobre el tal Clow Reed….pues pude informarme sobre su vida y veo que están muy interesados en escucharme

Observa que ya muchos hicieron aparecer sillas, mesas y sofás, para acomodarse

- Clow Reed fue un mago muy poderoso, que nació en el siglo XIX en Japón, es hijo de padre ingles y madre china. Al parecer, sus poderes mágicos se revelaron cuando apenas tenia pocos años de nacido. Sus padres lo educaron en ambas culturas. Ignoro como ha sido de carácter, pero se sospecha que haya guardado bien las apariencias. Supe de su existencia, por un hecho penoso ocurrido cuando el tenía unos 18 años

- ¿Quiere decir?

- Casi de vuestra edad, muchachos – se acicalaba la barba – al parecer tenia un interés por una joven muchacha, hija única de un clan rival…..pero el padre se oponía a la relación. Un día, el joven Clow decidió marcharse para no involucrar a nadie, pero se iba con el corazón apenado por no declararse a la dama que le hechizo. Ella lo buscó y le confesó sus sentimientos

- ¿¿Y??

- Al parecer llevaron una relación oculta………lo único que supe es que esa chica murió en sus brazos, cuando su padre se enteró y fue a deshacerse de él, pero quien recibió la puñalada fue su hija, al atravesarse en el camino. Clow devastado con la perdida, desapareció por 14 años de su ciudad natal, otros dicen que mas…………hasta que regresó con mas años, experiencia, fama…….y un hijo

- ¿¿¿Hijo???

- Dicen que era el mas hermoso de todos los adolescentes………lo protegía de todo y de todos. Hasta el mismo hombre, que mató a su hija, quedó hechizado al ver al muchacho….era el vivo retrato de su difunta hija, pero también tenia los rasgos del padre. Temeroso pero molesto, fue a increparle al mago

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Lo ignoro…………la ciudad se contentó con la presencia del hijo de Clow y lo respetaban, pero al parecer, su belleza también fue su maldición…..dicen que ese muchacho desapareció cuando murió su padre, sin dejar rastro, tal vez siguiendo ordenes que tenia que cumplir y jamás se supo de él…..su padre alcanzó tal fama que todos lo respetaban y temían. Además, podía controlar las visiones tanto del pasado como del futuro e hizo muchas creaciones mágicas, hoy inexistentes

- Cielos, que historia – dice Ron

- ¿Y porque nunca vino a Hogwarts?

- Por los pocos documentos que hallé, al parecer los padres se negaron a que su hijo recibiera cualquier influencia extraña. El clan al que pertenecía era uno de los mas respetados en Japón…..y veo que no solo sobrevivió ese muchacho, sino también su herencia

- ¿¿¿Herencia???

- Dicen que Clow ha dejado en manos de su hijo un gran legado mágico…….que hoy porta esa familia. ¿No han visto el báculo que portaba el Patriarca?

- Si – dice Luna – es grandioso….nunca vi algo parecido

- Pues ese báculo perteneció a ese mago………..quien sabe que mas cosas o poderes hayan heredado…..imagínense todo el legado Clow…….algo que jamás se haya visto en los últimos dos siglos, por eso y otras cosas mas, es prioritario el ayudarlos

- Además – habla Minerva – no veo a su esposa………..pero tiene 4 hijos en edad escolar y si ya saben sobre sus poderes, es menester que ingresen a Hogwarts

- Cuatro, de los cuales uno casi es mayor de edad, Minerva……….pero tal y como están las cosas para ellos, el padre se negará a enviarlos. Tiene sus motivos

- He estado revisando los papeles – menciona Kingsley portando un portafolio – deberían registrarse primero, armar un archivo especial y si tienen en su poder el legado que mencionas, debe……

- Espera Kingsley: va a ser bastante difícil que nos enseñen ese legado……no, si ellos ahora están en un lugar completamente desconocido.

- ¿Que propones?

- Ya que desconocemos sus costumbres………que conozcan los nuestros y ahí entran los Weasley

- ¿Quieres decir que los invitemos a cenar?

- Claro……..se que Molly tiene unas manos maravillosas para la cocina. Y todos ayudaran

- Excelente

- Me apunto – dicen las chicas – ayudaremos en la cocina

- Decoraremos todo – hablan los chicos

- ¿Pero una cena o un almuerzo?

- Eso tendremos que definirlo, pero no debe salir de esta oficina, señores……primero solucionemos ese problema y una vez que los conozcamos el resto vendrá por si solo

- ¿Y quien los invitará?

- Fácil

El anciano miraba a Harry………….este, intranquilo al saber lo que le tocaría hacer, se rebela

- Ah no……………eso si que no

- Eres el único que……

- Ellos mismos han dicho que no me conocen

- Es cierto………no tenían contacto con ningún otro mago. Sospecho que han vivido más como muggles y tú caes bien en ese aspecto. Pero no irás solo, pues yo te acompañaré

- ¿De veras?

- ¿Cuando te he engañado, Harry? Fawkes también vendrá con nosotros….preparen una invitación especial

* * *

En la Mansión Kinomoto, los hijos de Fujitaka hablaban – mejor dicho: increpaban – las decisiones de su padre

- Papá: dijiste que la salvarías

- Es cierto, pequeña Sakura

- ¿Y porque no cumpliste?

- ¿Quien dijo que no cumplí, Shun?

- ¿¿Como?? – todos tienen una cara de sorprendidos, a algunos les aparece una gota

- Ay hijos…………aun tienen mucho que aprender

- No te entendemos

- Síganme

El hombre va hacia una sala oculta entre las paredes, cuya entrada aparece de la nada. Los chicos se miran entre si y deciden seguirle los pasos. Ingresan a un ambiente bastante frío y semioscuro, donde se observa suspendida en el medio a:

- ¡¡¡Cho!!!

- ¿Esta viva?

- Si…………no podía decírselos frente a ese cuadro o a la extraña ave que lo trajo, seria contraproducente

- ¿Entonces?

- Nos conviene decir que ella murió……..para poder saber todo lo que oculta esta sociedad. Por lo poco que me ha dicho, tienen mas de un secreto y no están dispuestos a soltar prenda

- Ya estoy mas aliviada

- Pensábamos lo peor, padre

- Lo siento, hijos………….ella demorará en curar, porque le hice una propuesta y se que a ustedes les agradará

- ¿Propuesta? – dice Kero – ¿pero de que tipo?

- Cuando este sana, dejara de ser lo que era……….porque se convertirá en mi hija

- ¿Tendremos una hermana? – dice Shun emocionado

- Yuuuuupiiiiiii – Sakura salta de alegría

- Y a la vez otra carta bajo la manga

Les señala un extraño espejo de color negro………….donde va apareciendo diversos recuerdos

- Ella nos ha dado permiso para observar sus recuerdos

- ¿Y sabes algo?

- Mucho, Yukito………..¿sabían que hubo una guerra hace poco en ese lugar llamado Hogwarts?

- No

- Es mejor que lo sepan……quiero que analicen y estudien todas esas hebras. Mientras yo haré algunas cosas en privado

- ¿Como que estarás ocupado?

- Pronto lo sabrás, Touya………….cuídalos y bajo ningún motivo salgan de la casa, ok

- ¿A donde vas padre?

- Hay un lugar que debo visitar – les guiña un ojo – regreso en la madrugada, así que no me esperen. Cenen y duerman temprano

- Pero…

- Les contaré mañana

Y sale, dejando a sus hijos dentro. Los muchachos, felices deciden primero revisar las memorias de su nueva hermana para conocer todo lo referente a su nuevo hogar. Pero ignoran que mas adelante, ellos mismos tendrán una inesperada sorpresa

Continuará-----------

* * *

**Nota: **

Hola a todos y mil disculpas por la demora............voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguido el fic al igual que los anteriores

En el proximo capitulo: Fujitaka encontrará objetos muy importantes en diversos sitios y sin saber de que origen o a quien pertenecio, lo anexará a su familia..........al mismo tiempo usará sus poderes e ingresará al Velo, burlando la vigilancia ministerial ¿Que es lo que realmente busca?

Dejen reviews y hasta la sgte actualización


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos: antes que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar pero los problemas en el mundo real agobian, prometo no abandonar ningun fic._

_Actualizare seguido todos y hoy pondre un nuevo fics esperando que les guste_

_Recordando: Los Kinomoto abandonaron Japón al ser atacados por una poderosa secta sangrienta (La Mano) que desean algo que poseen. Llegan a Inglaterra y quedan dormidos dentro de su casa protegida por un potente hechizo, que ningun miembro del Ministerio de Magia puede romper_

_6 meses despues Cho Chang (secretaria y protegida del Ministro de Magia) logra revertir el hechizo a costa de quedar debil. Toda la comunidad magica duda de las intenciones de la familia, pero Fujitaka solo busca salvar a todos sus hijos. A pesar de las diferencias, solo Harry y sus amigos logran comunicarse con ellos y seran sus guias en adelante. __La muerte de Chang logra revertir el aislamiento y con la ayuda de Dumbledore los Kinomotos son aceptados (a medias) pero el Patriarca aun tiene algo que hacer. Apareceran dos nuevos personajes tomados de Tsubara Chronicle que se uniran a los Kinomoto_

_Espero sus reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion_

_Arundhel Snape_

**Capitulo 11: Visita a la antigua cabaña de los Gaunt y al Velo**

Fujitaka – vestido de civil – al atardecer, lanzó el hechizo a toda su casa, protegiéndolo no solo de ser detectados, sino de otro inconveniente o hechizo mágico que podían lanzar desde fuera. Satisfecho, ocultó su báculo y mirando alrededor, decidió caminar por la colina, hasta llegar al otro lado, donde observó las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una antigua cabaña ubicada junto a las arboledas.

Sin dejar de vigilar la zona, llega hasta la puerta, donde ve colgado los restos de una serpiente. Logra empujar la puerta e ingresa, observando no solo suciedad, sino también abandono……y restos de hechizos mágicos.

Sospechando que la antigua vivienda habría pertenecido a algún mago, cierra y con su poder mágico invoca - en idioma japonés - alguna puerta oculta. Justo detrás de lo que parecía ser una sala, aparece una puerta invisible a otros ojos. Al contacto con su mano, se abre permitiéndole su ingreso y alumbrándose con su báculo, descubre una pequeña biblioteca con diversos libros grandes y enormes

Lo que había hallado era una especie de despacho, con libros que pertenecieron a los Gaunt. Con revisar uno de ellos – que era el libro familiar – se enteró de quienes habían vivido en esa cabaña y la relación de toda la biblioteca. Decidió llevarse todo lo hallado, no sin antes limpiarla mágicamente y ponerlo en un inmenso baúl enorme, pero un extraño siseo le llamaría la atención.

En la parte central estaba un soporte de libro formado por la imagen de una enorme serpiente y sobre el otro soporte donde descansaba un libro enorme y sucio. Le pasó el limpiador mágico, el cual descubrió un exquisito soporte tallado y que – sorprendentemente al paso del tiempo – logró conservarse. El bicho lo miraba amenazante pero a la vez curioso, ya que estuvo muchísimo tiempo no solo encerrado, sino también abandonado

A pesar de los siseos de la criatura, Fujitaka no le entendía……..decidiendo lanzar un hechizo al soporte tallado. La luz brillaba en todo el soporte, hasta que al fin, se sacude del polvo mágico

- "_Ah, este polvo me estaba matando"_

- Ahora si te entiendo perfectamente………¿quien eres y porque estabas aquí oculto?

- "_Soy el soporte principal, donde los integrantes de la familia venían a consultar los hechizos mágicos heredados de sus antepasados"_

- ¿A que familia serviste?

- "_A los Gaunt, descendientes directos de Salazar Slytherin"_

- Gaunt……….he escuchado ese apellido……hoy no existe ni un descendiente, pues se que todos fallecieron

- "_Con razón nadie me escuchaba……….hasta ahora_"

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estabas encerrado?

- "_Ya unos 150 años………o mas_"

- Entiendo…….esta cabaña esta cerca de mi hogar. He decidido destruirla, no sin antes llevarme lo poco que encuentre. Acabamos de llegar, buscando refugio, pero tu debes conocer mejor a esta sociedad mágica

- "_Si, se todo lo de la Comunidad Mágica……..y mucho mas. Antes de llevarnos, debes completar la transacción"_

- ¿Transacción?

- "_Es sencillo……………..solo pon tu mano sobre este libro que custodio, nada mas……el resto lo hará la magia antigua que me fue otorgada por el ilustre Slytherin"_

- Que así sea…

Fujitaka pone su mano derecha sobre el enorme libro, que va brillando en intensidad, primero de un suave color verde hasta adquirir un verde ya mas oscuro. Mientras en el libro aparecía el escudo de Salazar Slytherin, todos los libros brillaron de diversos colores y a los pies del mago aparecía la insignia de Clow.

Al instante toda la biblioteca pasaba – de forma mágica – a pertenecer a la Familia Kinomoto. Lo que ignoraba el Patriarca, era que se había hecho dueño de todos los secretos del más antiguo y temido mago de todos los tiempos, de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts……….y tenia acceso ilimitado a todos sus escritos. Tomó el soporte y lo achicó, guardándolo cuidadosamente envuelto en una tela suave.

Al quedar vació el ambiente, empequeñeció el baúl y lo guardo entre sus ropas, salio de la habitación y siguió inspeccionando. Dos horas después, con sus poderes quemaba los restos de la cabaña, no sin antes rodearlo en una especie de burbuja, para que los demás pueblerinos no se alarmen ni vean el incendio.

Una vez reducido a cenizas, las esparció en el aire y, sin dejar de vigilar, desaparece en medio de la arboleda……hacia otro lugar

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mansión Kinomoto:

En la noche, Touya se dispone a servir la cena para sus hermanos, pero uno de ellos se encontraba en el jardín. Mientras ponía las bandejas, observó que el penúltimo de sus hermanos no se encontraba en la mesa

- ¿Donde esta Shun?

- En el jardín

- Llámalo, dile que la cena esta servida

- Si, hermano

Sakura sale y en el jardín encuentra a su hermano, que estaba usando su poder. Ignorante de su verdadero pasado, Shun estaba experimentando y manejando sus poderes, mientras su aura brillaba intensamente

- Hermano

- Ah………..hola pequeña Sakura

- ¿Que haces?

- Practicaba………hay momentos que no puedo manejar mis poderes e ignoro el motivo

- Pero si tenemos varias habitaciones para…

- No es eso………es que………me ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza y prefería descansar en vez de practicar mas a menudo

- ¿Dices que te duele la cabeza? ¿Aun sigue el dolor?

- Aparece a veces……..por favor, no le digas a nadie

- Pero debes decírselo a papá………el te puede ayudar

- Cuando regrese, se lo comentaré

- Entonces vamos, es hora de cenar

- Hmmmm que bien: me muero de hambre

En eso oyen un canto de ave, bastante extraño para el lugar. Ambos chicos se preguntan mentalmente de que parte del jardín venia ese canto……..hasta que observan el camino hacia la entrada principal, donde ven que un ave trata de entrar en la protección

- Es allá en la puerta

- ¿Que tal si vamos a ver?

- No podemos abrir esa puerta, solo papá y Touya pueden abrirlo

- Y yo también

Ambos se asustan al oír la voz de Yukito a sus espaldas

- Ay Yukito: no nos asustes

- Lo siento……….¿que iban a hacer?

- Hay una ave en la entrada que quiere ingresar

- To-ya nos esta llamando……………vamos rápido

El trío se dirige raudo hacia la entrada y el peligris abre las rejas…..Fakwes ingresa con un sobre elegante y se posa en un árbol cercano. Soltando el sobre a las manos de Yukito, que lo recibe

- Es un sobre con el nombre de papá

- Regresemos

- ¿Y esa ave?

- Se quedará………posiblemente espere una respuesta, no

- No le digamos nada a Touya

- ¿Que es lo que me ocultan y no quieren decirme?

El trío se alarma y voltea……..el aludido ve el sobre en manos de Yukito y se lo quita sin que ninguno pueda evitarlo

- Hmmmmm

- Esta a nombre de papá

- Y se de donde viene……..ah: esa ave otra vez

- De seguro espera una respuesta, pues no quiere marcharse

- Yuki

- Deja que descanse en el jardín………por favor

- Además esta muy bonito – habla Sakura – nunca había visto un fénix…..¿que otros animales habrán en esta parte del mundo?

- Te salvaste……..esta bien que se quede, pero ustedes adentro……la cena se enfría

Fawkes observa como los adolescentes ingresan a la casa y decide esperar la respuesta bajo las frondosas ramas de un árbol de cerezo

///////////////////////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ministerio de Magia:

Son las 10:30 pm y ya solo quedan algunos funcionarios, que están terminando sus informes……….los aurores han iniciado su ronda nocturna en cada piso, mientras que los cuadros duermen en la oscuridad

Justo en los pasillos del noveno piso subterráneo, una persona de túnica oscura con un báculo en la mano, camina en medio de la oscuridad. Fujitaka lleva puestos unos lentes especiales que le permite observar sin utilizar sus poderes, para no ser detectado. Dentro del Departamento de Misterios, el mago camina observando todo cuidadosamente, guiándose de los recuerdos revisados de su nueva hija, pues anda buscando una sala en especial

Ingresa a la Sala de Profecías, donde observa algunos escaparates con pocas esferas que brillan levemente, abandona el lugar e ingresa a la Cámara del Tiempo, donde solo ve que tienen varios relojes distintos………cierra e ingresa a otra puerta que lo lleva a la Cámara del Conocimiento, con cerebros flotantes…………vuelve a salir y se abre otra puerta que lo lleva a la Sala de la Muerte

Ni bien el mago ingresa, la puerta se cierra suavemente………en el centro se halla lo que andaba buscando: El Velo. Por la información obtenida, sabe que ese velo conecta el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos. De la nada, un suave viento hace ondear tanto al velo como el traje del intruso, que no se inmuta ante su presencia y va oyendo diversas voces, que parecen llamar a alguien

Saca de entre sus ropas un libro y lo sostiene mágicamente a la altura necesaria para poder leer…….las páginas van avanzando hasta llegar a una hoja donde estaba escrito un encantamiento en japonés y latín.

Vuelve a mirar el Velo y un recuerdo aparece en su memoria

Flash back:

11 años atrás, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko paseaban con sus hijos Touya – de 10 años – y Sakura – de 3 años – en el campo. El viaje prometía ser una velada agradable para la familia, ya que pasaban las vacaciones juntos, después de un agotador año de trabajo.

Habían sorteado muchos obstáculos no solo para estar juntos, sino para conservar su familia…..ni bien contrajeron nupcias tiempo atrás, tuvieron visitas inesperadas de diversas personas que conocían algunos secretos…..al principio no le dieron mucha importancia al asunto, pero las cosas empezaron a agravarse cuando nació su primer hijo: varios espíritus los visitaban, para mortificación del padre y miedo de la madre.

Una mujer gitana les pronosticó – por esas fechas – que iban a separarse de forma mágica y que volverían a reunirse en otras circunstancias, si no resolvían un problema que tenia que ver con su pasado y su futuro. Y aunque trataban ambos de averiguar, no tuvieron la información necesaria

En ese momento, solo querían disfrutar de ese momento familiar, sin saber lo que ocurriría……mientras los niños jugaban, se apareció ante la niña un amable anciano, que le enseñaba diversos trucos mágicos. La pequeña Sakura se reía y aplaudía cuando aparecían no solo burbujas, conejos, cartas y diversos objetos, por otro lado, Touya veía a varios espíritus que trataban de acercársele, justo uno de ellos señalaba a su menor hermana, diciéndole que tenga cuidado con el misterioso hombre, porque corría peligro

Al instante, el anciano se transformó en un demonio y atrapó a la desprevenida niña, que empezó a gritar. Nadeshiko fue a defender a su hija, logrando que la liberaran pero a un precio muy alto: el demonio, al ver que no podía obtener lo que deseaba, se llevó a la joven madre, que les había borrado los recuerdos de ese momento a sus hijos y se descuidó………Fujitaka trató de impedirlo, pero le fue imposible y con ese recuerdo alterado, les hizo creer a sus hijos que su madre había fallecido

Fin flash back

Ahora, en frente de ese velo, podía sentir la presencia de su amada esposa, pero aun atrapada en medio de ese frío lugar. De entre sus ropas, saca una extraña alforja que se agiganta y surgen de su interior dos criaturas idénticas como un conejito, pero diferentes en personalidad: una blanca como la nieve con una gema roja y otra negra como la oscuridad con una gema azul

Lanzando un "uuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa" salen y miran a su nuevo Amo….con esos ojitos pequeños y a la vez el Velo

- Mokonas: quiero que vigilen este lugar y no permitan que nadie ingrese

- Como ordenes, Amo (voz finita de la Mokona Blanca)

- Yo los detendré, Amo (voz un poco fina de la Mokona Negra)

- Cuando termine, debo ponerles un nombre a cada uno y entregarles a mis hijos para que los protejan de todo……si por alguna razón me demoro en salir, me sacan de esa entrada

- Si, Amo

- Es hora de lazar lo pronosticado

Sujeta su báculo, que empieza a brillar, cubriéndolo por completo. Mientras avanzaba, las Mokonas con su poder bloqueaban todo acceso y entrada, mirando intranquilas como su Amo ingresaba al Velo

Frió: eso era lo que sentía Fujitaka a cada paso que daba en el mundo de los muertos, a la vez que observaba el paso de algunas formas fantasmales que lo miraban estupefactas…….las voces aumentaban de intensidad, pero la protección de su báculo bloqueaba todo sonido. El camino simplemente no existía, solo marcado con sus pasos que era cubierto por una oscuridad pesada.

Cada vez avanzaba más hacia un largo sendero, de los cuales algunas almas parecían querer acercarse o tratar de arrastrarlo hacia su camino, sin resultado; otros lo seguían en silencio como escoltas, evitando que los más avezados tratasen de obstaculizar su camino. En el centro se hallaba la Muerte en persona, rodeado de sus súbditos, de los cuales uno de ellos se le queda mirando de forma extraña

Llega hacia el trono y se inclina suavemente. El que parece – a todas luces – ser el que gobierna la zona le pregunta con voz tenebrosa

- ¿Quien eres?

- Un simple mortal que ha atravesado el manto del Arco que contiene el Velo, protegido y oculto por los magos

- ¿Bajo que motivo?

- El rescatar a mi amada esposa………un demonio se la llevó hace 6 años de mi lado, aun con vida a este lugar; y no me marcharé hasta lograr mi objetivo

- ¡Miente!

- ¿Porque dices eso, Betsabé?

- Jamás un demonio secuestra a personas vivas para traerlos a nuestro mundo, Señor. Originaria un desbalance

- Pues ese desbalance está presente – habla Fujitaka mientras que con su mirada trata de reconocer entre todos al causante – me ha permitido entrar a donde se ocultaba la única entrada a vuestro mundo, sin ser detectado por sus guardianes

- ¿Y como puedes probarlo?

- Viendo mis recuerdos……..

- Si accedes voluntariamente, que así será

La Muerte se pone de pie y se acerca al mago, poniendo su mano huesuda en su frente. Al instante observa sus recuerdos, en especial lo ocurrido hace ya más de 6 años. Furioso al identificar al causante de todo, regresa a su trono y sosteniendo su cayado, invoca a uno de los más peligrosos seres

- Ordeno que te presentes ante mi, Balban (*)

Todos, al escuchar aquel nombre, se alejan. En el centro aparece el demonio en medio del fuego, que mira a todos, hasta que su mirada reconoce al que – tiempo atrás – se le enfrentó. Lanzando maldiciones se dispone a atacarlo, pero la Muerte le ordena:

- ¿Es cierto que tienes a un mortal vivo en estas tierras en contra de su voluntad?

- No mi señor……….solo al que entro involuntariamente hace poco, un tal Sirius

- No es al que todos recuerdan, sino al que tu trajiste de forma involuntaria

- ¿A que se refiere mi Señor?

- Me refiero a una mortal…………una mujer

El demonio tiembla al escuchar…….y aunque trata de decir algo, sus propias palabras se le enredan (**). Al ver que su súbdito ha mentido, se pone de pie la Muerte sin poder contener su enorme cólera al ser desobedecido y recita:

- Me has mentido……has alterado nuestros mundos

- ¡Traidor!

- Debe ser severamente castigado

- Elimínalo

- Déjanos a nosotros, Lord…………nos encargaremos de él

Muchos demonios se disputan – a gritos – el ser el primero en ajusticiar. Balban ha sido atrapado en una especie de lazo que le impide moverse, mientras que Betsabé se acerca al mago

- Si ella aun sigue viva, podrás detectarla……..nuestro Señor te la devolverá, solo con un pequeño favor

- Dígame

- El mismo te lo dirá

El rey del mundo de las sombras, Muerte se acerca ante el hombre

- Tu traerás el Balance a nosotros……….cumplirás una vieja profecía

- ¿Profecía?

- Desde el inicio de los tiempos, se ha decretado que entre los mundos y universos el Balance sea desmembrado. Por donde ingresaste es, en realidad, una puerta que no solo comunica al Mundo de los Muertos, sino también a otros universos con vidas paralelas pero de diferente forma de vida.

- Como una puerta universal

- Antes existieron muchas, pero cada universo se ha encargado de destruirlos, debido al peligro que albergan. Muchos han viajado a otras épocas y mundos, alterando el designio inicial. Solo quedan dos puertas activas y yo gobierno una, la otra está oculta, lejos del alcance de los hombres

- Es lógico: al ver que era peligroso, decidieron destruirlo

- Fue sabia decisión, pero estas dos puertas deben sellarse. De esa manera no podrán ser halladas y todo quedaría tal y como estaba previsto. He tenido mucho movimiento al detectar un desbalance en tu mundo, producto de lo que Balban ha originado años atrás……..por eso, nos mantiene a todos aquí, inmóviles, sin poder pasar al otro lado

- ¿Otro lado?

- Míranos, mortal…………la mayor parte de ellos han muerto a lo largo de las etapas de vida del mundo. Tienen que pasar al otro mundo como debe ser, pero algo nos lo impide. Ni yo mismo puedo abrir las puertas que antes solía abrir. Tal vez tu seas nuestra ultima esperanza

Ni bien hablaba la Muerte, muchas almas se presentaron ante Fujitaka, rodeándolo. Un grupo de ellas estaba más cerca del mago. El alma de Dumbledore se acercaba a él junto a Remus, Sirius, Tonks, James y Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, amen de otros magos ya fallecidos que se reconocen entre sí.

- ¿Quien es este humano? – pregunta Fugde

- Alguien que ha burlado la seguridad del Ministerio – responde Sirius

- Te lo advertí Fugde, pero no nos hiciste caso…….y esto es parte de tus errores

- De los cuales me arrepiento

- ¿Muy tarde, no Sr. Fugde?

- Fue mi miedo el que nos arruinó por completo

- Este hombre debe ser un mago muy poderoso Albus – dice Remus – sino, como logró burlar al Ministerio

- En especial a los aurores – narra Tonks – y es la primera vez que lo veo

- Digo lo mismo Tonks, pero ese báculo ya lo vi antes

- ¿Donde? – preguntan muchos

- En un viejo libro tiempo atrás…………pensé que era una leyenda, un mito

- ¿Mito? ¿A que te refieres Dumbledore?

- A que este hombre es el descendiente de un poderoso mago, Sirius……….uno que nuestra comunidad jamás ha conocido – se acaricia la barba – veo que las leyendas eran ciertas. Sigámoslo

A la orden del anciano, las almas siguen al mago, que va buscando. Llega a lo que parece ser un pilar bastante oscuro pero que tiene un brillo inusitado. Muchos demonios también lo rodean interesados en saber más del misterioso mortal

- Este es el lugar…..

- ¿Estas seguro? – le pregunta uno de ellos en tono sarcástico

- Hace tiempo que no la veo…….pero me guía su voz. No puedo equivocarme

- Entonces destrúyelo

- No solo la destrucción es el único camino………sé como liberarla sin dañar el lugar

- ¿Ah si?

Fujitaka mira al extraño demonio que le observaba entre medio sarcástico y desafiante y, sin decirle nada camina hacia las bases, tocando con su mano derecha. Ni bien su mano toca el muro, este brilla en una fuerte intensidad revelando lo que ocultaba: a una joven mortal atada completamente con un extraño lazo y semiinconsciente.

Sin perder tiempo logra desatarla y tenerla en sus brazos. El largo agotamiento que presenta la cautiva (a consecuencia de haber sido absorbido gran parte de su energía vital al pilar) no impide que abra sus ojos y vea a su salvador, dándole una leve sonrisa. El mago toma a su mujer y prometiendo a todos solucionar los problemas pendientes, retoma camino hacia la única entrada y salida de ese mundo

Al otro lado del Velo, las Mokonas lograron impedir con su poder mágico que los aurores (que detectaron movimiento anormal en el Departamento de Misterios) ingresen. Felizmente para ellas, ven que su amo sale ileso de las entrañas del Velo y no solo……alejándose un poco de la zona del Velo, llama a la Mokona blanca para que acompañe a su esposa trasladándolos muy lejos; ordena a la Mokona negra abrir las entradas, ingresando en tropel los aurores que se sorprenden de verlo tan cerca del Velo.

La Mokona negra se acerca al hombro de su amo esperando órdenes. De entre los magos, presentes, Arthur Weasley y Amos Diggory comandan un grupo mientras esperan la llegada del Ministro

- Queda usted arrestado

- Suelo imaginarme los cargos, Sr. Weasley…………por desgracia no me quedaré a esperar ni los resultados ni tampoco el pedido que hice. Mi familia y yo nos mudaremos

- ¿Que dice?

- Lo que oyó……….pero antes el destino quiso que solucionara un pequeño problema pendiente. De parte del Guardián que esta detrás del Velo, entrego un mensaje para ustedes

- Cuidado: debe ser una trampa

- No lo creo Amos……..que hable

- Díganos de que se trata

- El mensaje dice textualmente: "A aquellos en quienes confiamos la vigilancia y seguridad del Velo siglos atrás, queda anulado el convenio a partir de este momento. Desde hoy no habrá ni un motivo mas para permanecer en pie"

- ¿En pie? – dicen muchos

- Oh no………….eso no. Lo siento mucho, pero nos oponemos a …..

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

- Sr. Schacklebolt – habla el auror Donovan – felizmente que ha llegado a tiempo. Este hombre quiere destruir el Velo

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

- Es lo mismo que hemos entendido – habla Amos – nos acaba de entregar un mensaje del Guardián del Velo

Y le repiten todo el mensaje. Al otro lado, Mokona negra mira impaciente a su amo y este le sonríe, diciéndole

- Anda: ve y diviértete

Con su autorización, la traviesa mokona vuela y en el aire se agiganta, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, haciéndolo retumbar. Toma entre sus manos a dos aurores, con quienes juega, mientras los demás le lanzan diversos rayos aturdidores que no le afectan en nada

Fujitaka mira la entrada y se dispone a destruirla para cumplir con el trato realizado, pero la voz de Kingsley Schacklebolt se lo impide

- Si hace eso, lo arrestaré y le enviare a…..

- ¿A donde me mandará? ¿A Azkaban?

La respuesta coge de sorpresa a todos:

- Al parecer conoce mucho mas de la comunidad

- No todo………..pero tampoco me quedaré a observarlo. Debo destruir esta entrada para que nadie mas lo use de forma inapropiada

- ¿Inapropiada? ¿De que esta hablando?

- No soy el único que ha ingresado a sus dominios……..actualmente alguien mas ha ingresado, pero no con propósitos de investigación. Ellos no pueden pasar

- ¿Ellos?

- ¿De quienes habla?

- Mucha información he dado……..así que

Con un movimiento de su báculo logra impedir que se le acerquen. Concentrándose para acabar con el arco, lanza su báculo que toca el centro mismo, activando la escritura que tenia, haciendo que los últimos restos del Velo desaparezcan

Todos los aurores logran salir de la Sala junto al Ministro. Mientras uno logra cerrar la única entrada los demás conversan entre si

- ¿De que ha estado hablando?

Lo ignoro…..pero iremos mañana temprano a Pequeño Hangleton – habla Kingsley – esa familia nos debe mas de una explicación, si no quieren que lo expulse definitivamente de la comunidad. Ha cometido muchos delitos que no pueden ser pasados por alto, así por así. Aunque los demás se pongan a su favor esta vez lo arrestare y esos muchachos irán por la fuerza a Hogwarts

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, la imagen de uno de los tantos cuadros ha escuchado todo y desparece al mismo tiempo, para poner sobre aviso a la única persona que puede impedir semejante atropello

//////////////////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry ha regresado días antes a la Mansión Black junto a Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ron, pues no desea pasar solo esos los pocos días de vacaciones que quedan en aquel lugar donde le trae tristes recuerdos. Después de la cena y en sus habitaciones, se dispone a preparar su baúl, porque pasado mañana regresará a Hogwarts a terminar su último año de estudios.

Pero una vocecilla le interrumpe sus labores

- Harry…………..Harry Potter

- Eh

El muchacho voltea y dirige su mirada al cuadro de Phineas Black

- Dumbledore desea hablar con ustedes urgentemente

- ¿Que?

- Llama a tus amigos…………..ahora

Al instante el ojiverde va a cada habitación a despertar a sus amigos. Muchos que aun están adormilados se reúnen en la habitación principal y Dumbledore esta allí con rostro preocupado

- Mil disculpas por haber interrumpido su descanso pero esto es urgente

- Ya estábamos durmiendo

- Tenemos mucho que hacer

- Pues deben despabilarse………ha salido una orden ministerial: van a arrestar a los Kinomoto

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

- No es su culpa, pero el Patriarca hizo una promesa al antiguo guardián del Velo a cambio de algo preciado. Hasta ahora, el Ministerio no ha respondido a su petición, teniendo que hacer algo indebido, posiblemente lo haya hecho de acuerdo a las circunstancias en las que actualmente vive.

- ¿Que es lo que hizo?

- Destruyó el Velo

- No – dice Harry – es imposible

- ¿No es ese lugar donde cayó tu padrino, Harry?

- Si lo es, Luna………..pero como……

- No hay tiempo para explicar…..al amanecer ira un grupo de aurores a detenerlo. La única opción es que tu mismo vayas a esa mansión

- ¿Yo?

- Va a ser imposible – dice Neville

- Ni siquiera un buen conjuro podrá levantar la protección mágica que tiene – dice Hermione – lo veo como algo imposible

P- or lo poco que he escuchado, el Patriarca realizara el mismo hechizo de viaje en cualquier momento. Lo pondría en coma si lo realiza, es como un sacrificio

- Y todo por

- Salvar a su familia – dice Luna – hará lo que sea por verlos lejos del peligro

- Pero si lo hace – razona Hermione – los pondrá en peligro porque serían detectados por sus enemigos. Un doble riesgo que está a punto de asumir

- Exacto. Preparen todos su equipaje

- ¿Todos?

- Si…………….y no son solo ustedes. Se reunirán con otros mas

/////////////////////////////////////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la mansión Kinomoto, todos los adolescentes duermen placidamente. El padre llega con su preciada carga hasta un cuarto especial, donde reposa el cuerpo de su nueva hija, que se recupera lentamente. Allí mismo coloca a su adorada esposa, que aun esta débil, debido a su larga estadía en el mundo de los muertos.

Sale de cuarto especial y se disponía a descansar a sus habitaciones, cuando ve en el mostrador un sobre a su nombre. Lo abre y la misma carta lee lo sgte:

"Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto:

Debido a los últimos sucesos ocurridos en el Departamento de Misterios, ubicado dentro de los ambientes del Ministerio de Magia Británico, me he atrevido a adelantarme antes de que salgan las órdenes ministeriales

Estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo, solamente si usted promete no interferir en otros sitios prohibidos. En cuanto a lo que se viene, a las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, un grupo de estudiantes seleccionados por la Directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería enviara a las puertas de su domicilio a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de las cuatro casas para que pasen una semana con ustedes. El objetivo es que todos tengan intercomunicación y conozcan muestra forma de vida

Uno de ellos llevará una invitación para usted y rogamos que lo acepte. De esta manera podemos adelantar los trámites definitivos para su permanencia en el Reino Unido

Con mi aprecio me despido

Atentamente

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

La hoja cae otra vez a las manos del mago…….sorprendido vuelve a leer lo escuchado

- Bien……esperemos que todo resulte

Y sube a sus habitaciones a descansar

CONTINUARA----

(*) Balban = demonio perteneciente al Infierno bajo la orden de Satanas. Miembro del Ejercito de la Maldad. A pesar de ser fuerte, tiene la habilidad de mentir descaradamente haciendo pasar esa mentira como verdad aparte de secuestrar lo que le llama la atencion del mundo de los hombres. Su palabra corrompe voluntades

(**) La unica forma de derrotarlo es diciendo la verdad frente al demonio, el cual no podrá refutarlo


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Preguntas incómodas – propuesta sensata**

Madrugada:

En la Dirección de Hogwarts, Minerva ha convocado a un grupo de alumnos de las cuatro casas, quienes se reúnen con sus respectivos baúles. Muchos aun están con sueño, debido a que la llamada se realizó por medio de la Red Flu a sus domicilios

Por la Casa Gryffindor estaban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Logbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Padma Patil y los hemanos Weasley; por la Casa Slytherin se presentaron Astoria Degreens, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Grabble; Pansy Pattinson por la Casa Ravenclaw se encontraban Luna Lovegood, Terry Tood, Parvatil Patil, Dominique McLanger, Penélope y por la Casa Hufflepuff se encuentran Hannan Abott, Marieta Egdecombe, Justin ,

Sres. estudiantes: de ustedes depende el que esta familia logre quedarse en nuestra Comunidad. Sean cautos y precisos, ellos no conocen aun nuestra forma de vida y es menester que les enseñen todo lo que saben, pero con cautela

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos con ellos?

- Toda una semana….después vendremos a recogerlos para que tomen el tren y vayan a la escuela

- Ojala que los animen – dice el Profesor Slughorn – ansío conocerlos

- Sr. Potter, debe entregar este pergamino al Sr. Kinomoto….solo a él.

- Se lo entregaré, Sra. Directora

- Ya llegó el transporte

En las puertas del castillo se hallaba el autobús noctámbulo, esta vez con algunos cambios ya que seguía el mismo chofer, pero otro joven era el que vendía los tickets. Todos subieron raudamente acompañado de las Profesoras Sinistra y Vector

En media hora llegaron a Pequeño Hangleton y a las puertas de la mansión, bastante sacudidos y despiertos por el viaje. Dentro, Fujitaka no había dormido por estar acomodando todo lo que encontró en la vieja casa de los Gaunt en su biblioteca. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 4:50 am, dejo todo listo y subió a asearse, pues sabía que llegarían visitas.

Media hora después, vestido con ropas muggles sale caminando hacia la entrada, justo al mismo tiempo que llegaba el autobús. Dentro de la movilidad, los jóvenes salían raudos con sus baúles y maldiciendo el viaje que hicieron (que no ha sido tan agradable)…al menos observan la entrada principal de la mansión, que se abre ante ellos

En el camino, Fujitaka recibe a sus inesperados invitados. Las Profesoras Sinistra y Vector se presentan ante el Patriarca y Harry aprovecha para saludarlo y entregarle la invitación. Todos ingresan mirando asombrados el hermoso jardín

Llegan a la puerta principal y el dueño de casa voltea, mirando a sus invitados

- Se que muchos de ustedes no conocen nuestras costumbres y nosotros desconocemos las suyas.

- Es cierto – dice Hermione – pero ¿como podemos interactuar sin cometer ningún error?

- Por ahora solo obsérvenme…como aun es temprano, mis hijos aun no se han levantado. Tenemos un piso donde hay varios cuartos, donde pueden acomodarse y descansar del viaje inesperado que han tenido

- Gracias – le contestan varias voces

- No se olviden de quitarse los zapatos

- ¿Zapatos? – preguntan muchos

El primero en ingresar es el dueño de casa…..todos observan que al ingresar, se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía unas pantuflas. Las profesoras avisaban a los demás y seguían los mismos pasos que había dado el dueño, viendo como aparecían de la nada, varias pantuflas para todos, siguiéndolo hasta la sala

Todos pusieron mucha atención a la decoración: de estilo japonés con algunos adornos diferentes y extraños, donde la luz del amanecer iba ingresando de a pocos al ambiente, tomando asiento mientras los equipajes – al movimiento de mano del dueño – iban al tercer piso.

Las Mokonas salieron de su escondite y miraron curiosas a los invitados: la negra saltó y olía y jalaba los cabellos de Hermione, mientras que la blanca saltada de uno en uno a sus rodillas, observando a cada invitado, hasta que llegó a las de Harry, al que observó por más tiempo de lo debido

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunta Ron

- Parece un huevo con patas

- No, Seamus….mas bien parece un mashmellow

- Es un conejito – dice Padma mirándolo tiernamente

- ¿Porque te mirará tanto, Harry?

- No lo se, Neville

- Algo debe llamarle la atención para que no se mueva de ti, Potter – dice Malfoy

- Eso es – dice Justin – tu rostro…debe estar mirando tu cicatriz

- ¿Mi cicatriz?

- Veamos si es cierto – dice Ginny

Y le levanta el cerquillo…la Mokona blanca mira sorprendida la enorme cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene Harry en la frente y va saltando a la vez que dice con voz muy finita:

- Tienes herida….yo te puedo curar

- ¿Hablas? – dice la mayoría

- Increíble

- ¿Que criatura es? – pregunta Pansy

- Parece que en Japón no solo oculta muchas cosas, verdad – exclama Luna mientras miraba emocionada

- ¿Será acaso la mascota de la casa? – indaga Hannan

- No creo – contesta Ginny – además es pequeñita esta cosita

De pronto, Mokona blanca deja de saltar y dirige su mirada hacia Ginny…..todos quedan en silencio, mientras que la Mokona da indicios de querer llorar

- Oh oh

- Ginny: creo que la has ofendido – dice Zachary

- Ay no…..va a llorar – dicen las hermanas Pattil

- Hermana: discúlpate con ella ahora – dice George alarmado

- ¿Que?

- No le gustó lo que le dijiste, hermana – dice Ron

- Ahora – le ordena George

- 

Un potente y agudo chillido pone a todos de cuclillas y tratan de taparse los oídos para no oír semejante alarido. El grito no solo afecta a los invitados, sino también a los que viven en la casa, despertando bruscamente de su descanso, mientras que en la cocina caían algunas cosas. Los primeros en levantarse son Yukito y Shun, quienes al no soportar el chillido, tratan de salir hacia la sala, mientras los demás tratan de taparse con las almohadas en sus dormitorios

Hasta la Mokona negra trata de protegerse entre el sofá, al escuchar el enorme y agudo chillido de su hermana que no deja de gritar y a las finales se oculta en los cabellos de Hermione, pero una potente pregunta se dejará oír al pie de la escalera

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?

La Mokona blanca deja de llorar y dirige su mirada hacia la persona que ha preguntado de forma enérgica….sus ojitos dejan de llorar y se convierten en dos corazoncitos y en menos de cuatro brincos, llega hasta los brazos del que considera ya su Amo

Yukito recibe en sus brazos a la Mokona blanca que no deja de besarlo ni abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo que su padre sale de la cocina aliviado

- Buenos días hijo…..al fin te levantaste…..Mokona – mira con seriedad a la Mokona Blanca, que oculta su rostro avergonzada

- Buenos días padre….con semejante alarido ya no pude seguir durmiendo y ¿que es esto?

- Ellas son parte de nuestro legado…

- ¿Ellas?

- ¿Quien ha dado semejante chillido? – pregunta un soñoliento Shun a los demás – Me ha quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo

La Mokona negra sale de su escondite, mira al chico de cabellos verdes y en menos de 4 brincos salta a sus brazos. Sorprendido, Shun mira detenidamente a la Mokona en sus brazos

- Que linda es

- ¿De donde han salido?

- Veo que los han elegido…son ahora de ustedes. Deben ponerle nombre

- ¿Es nuestro?

- ¿Porque?

- Si las llaman Mokona, ambas voltearan…..mejor si cada una tiene un nombre distinto. Y de paso vayan a vestirse, pues tenemos visitas

- Visitas….¿a esta hora?

- Cielos y yo en pijama – menciona Shun

- Vengan que les presentare

El padre lleva a sus hijos a la sala, donde el grupo se pone de pie…todos quedan sorprendidos al ver a los dos adolescentes en pijama.

- Jóvenes: ellos son dos de mis hijos: Yukito y Shun

- Mucho gusto

- Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada

- Muchas gracias – contestan en coro

- Si nos disculpan – habla Shun – iremos a cambiarnos

- De paso, despierten a sus hermanos de una vez – habla el padre – el desayuno esta casi listo

- Algo me dice que ya están mas despiertos, debido al chillido madrugador – contesta Yukito – pero les pasaremos la voz

- Permiso

Ambos adolescentes se retiran, mientras que todos los alumnos no dejan de mirarlos de forma entre alucinada y embobada. Fujitaka se percata de la situación y sin decir nada, se retira a la cocina.

Una vez solos, los estudiantes toman asiento y conversan entre sí:

- ¿Los vieron?

- Son muy guapos – habla Dominique

- Atractivos y espero que sean solteros – dice Padma

- ¿Irán a Hogwarts?

- No lo sabemos – dice George – por lo poco que oí, su padre se niega a mandarlos a cualquier sitio público…..tendrá sus temores

- Su temor inicial es que se vean descubiertos por el extraño grupo que los esta persiguiendo – responde Hermione – algo desagradable debió de pasar en Japón, para que abandonen todo y se vengan a vivir a un país completamente extraño para ellos.

- La casa es muy bonita – dice Pansy, mirando alrededor – muy diferente a las que conozco, pero es espectacular.

- Es de estilo japonés – le habla Draco – lo sé por la decoración, el diseño y todo lo que tiene….hasta el jardín es tal y como se hallan al otro lado del mundo. Su Patriarca debe ser un mago muy poderoso para poder trasladar todo, incluyendo los cimientos y base.…

- Malfoy tiene razón – habla Seamus – ¿que clase de mago podría trasladar todo un terreno, incluyendo esto que vemos…?

- Y huele muy bien el desayuno – dice Ron

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – voz furiosa de Hermione

- ¿Que?

- Jajaajajaaa – risa de todos

- Como siempre, tienes razón, hermano – dice George – ese desayuno huele estupendo

- ¡George Weasley!

- Ay por favor, no eres mi mamá, Herms

- Ya veremos cuando te acuse

- No te atreverás…verdad

- Yo que tu, me cuidaría hermano

Se oyen varios pasos en el segundo piso…poco a poco van descendiendo los dos primeros, seguidos del mayor de todos y a las finales de una niña junto a otra mascota, la que vieron inicialmente.

- Ajuuuummmm, que sueño

- ¡Kero!

- ¿Ese potente grito de donde ha salido? Un poco mas y me revienta los tímpanos

- Fueron las Mokonas, To-ya - dice Shun mostrandole a su Mokona

- ¿Mokonas? – pregunta de ambos hermanos

- Estas preciosuras son Mokonas….dice papá que hay que ponerles nombres y son nuestros - dice Yukito emocionado

- Así que todos van a tener mascotas….mejor

- ¿Y tú hermano?

- Ya soy mayor de edad, mounstruo….no necesito tenerlas

- ¿QUEEE?

Y le da un tremendo zapatazo, haciendo que Touya se guarde el gemido de dolor. Sin darse cuenta que hay visitas, se meten ambos en la cocina mientras que Shun y Yukito se acercan a la sala, donde están esperando las visitas

- Antes del desayuno, nos gustaría que nos respondieran algunas….preguntas

- ¿Preguntas? – pregunta Ginny

- Vinos unos recuerdos pertenecientes a la muchacha que nos liberó – responde Shun – y tenemos muchas preguntas, si no tienen prisa, queremos respuestas

- Claro, como quieran – responde Harry mirándolo medio embobado

- Bien…¿Que es el Velo?

La pregunta de Yukito desconcierta a todos y Ron le responde

- Creo que eso te puede contestar mi padre…..

- ¿Tu padre?

- Nuestro padre – contesta George – Arthur Weasley, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia

- Entiendo

- Entonces ¿que es un mortifago? – pregunta Shun

- Mejor dicho – pregunta Yukito – ¿quien es Voldemort?

Los alumnos y las profesoras se aterran aun al escuchar el nombre, mientras que Harry se sorprende

- Era el mago tenebroso mas maligno que ha conocido nuestra Comunidad – dice Hermione – ninguno podía pronunciar su nombre, pues era….

- ¿Tabú?

- Prohibido – sigue respondiendo nerviosamente – le decíamos "El que no debe ser nombrado"

- ¿El que no debe ser nombrado? – dice Shun confuso

- ¿Por que tanto miedo a un nombre? No entiendo – pregunta Yukito al ver la reacción de los invitados

- Es una larga historia – dice Harry – ya habrá algún momento adecuado para narrarlos

- Pero, Harry

- Hoy no, Ron…..además yo sé solo una parte y el inicio lo debe contar otra persona, que fue testigo….mejor hablemos de otra cosa

- Está bien – responde Shun – entonces ¿que es Slytherin?

- Es nuestra casa – habla Draco – en el Castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se le dio el nombre debido a uno de los cuatro fundadores

- Cuatro – razona Yukito – debo suponer entonces que Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff son los otros fundadores, ¿verdad?

- Es cierto

- ¿Como saben eso? – pregunta Luna

- Por las memorias de la Srta. Chang – responde Yukito – al parecer sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por eso le otorgó sus memorias a nuestro padre. Lastima que no pude verla antes de….

- Yo la vi, hermano

- ¿Tu? – de inmediato Yukito voltea y ve en dirección a la cocina, donde su padre y hermanos están atareados – cuéntame todo

El muchacho mira a todos y después en dirección a la cocina. Muy temeroso decide contar

- Papá me prohibió hablar del tema

- Pero no se enterará…yo me haré responsable

- Nosotros no diremos nada – dice Zachary mientras sus compañeros confirman con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo – dinos por favor, lo que le ocurrió a Cho

- Esta bien….cuando llegamos a casa, después de la infructuosa visita que tuvimos en el Ministerio, nuestro padre nos mandó a todos a nuestras habitaciones

- Si….pero te vi subir a…

- No…..cuando vi que todos ustedes se encerraron en sus cuartos, salí y me dirigí a la sala…papá llevaba en sus brazos a Cho hacia el centro

- ¿A donde nos tiene prohibido entrar?

- Exacto. Logré pasar y me oculte en una de las columnas. Papá trataba de salvarla con su poder, pero no pudo….ella le dio la autorización de sacar todos sus recuerdos

- ¿Pero como lo hizo? – preguntaba Ginny

- Nosotros lo hacemos con nuestras varitas – dice Harry – vi como lo hacían

- No fue de esa manera

- ¿No? – muchos tienen rostros confundidos

- Mi padre le puso un espejo muy fino…..y este absorbió todo. Vi como le salían hebras entre plateadas y luminosas de su rostro, sus ojos, su sien…no lo soporté y papá me descubrió

- ¿Te sacó de allí?

- Digamos que fue un poco mas….conveniente, no se si para mi o para él. Una vez que sus recuerdos estaban dentro del espejo y se vieran todo claro, ella me dio….dos cosas: una vara pequeña y una corbata. Me dijo que eran mías y…..

- No sigas – Yukito abraza a Shun que ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas – debió ser duro para ti presenciarlo

- Me hubiese gustado que se quedara a vivir con nosotros…

- No podemos desafiar al destino, hermano….en especial, cuando le llega a uno su hora

- Lo sé…será mejor que me vaya a lavar la cara o se darán cuenta

- ¿Me daré cuenta de que?

Al escuchar la voz, ambos hermanos se sorprenden y voltean tiesos, viendo a Touya con rostro serio. Este observaba a todos, en especial a sus hermanos

- Los conozco bien…..hablen

- Yo…..

- Vamos Shun: estoy esperando – y se sienta a su lado

- No puedo – y baja la cabeza avergonzado

- Ok. Yuki

- Eh….yo

Mira que esta muy tenso y rígido, debido a la impresión. Tratando de no mirarlo fijamente, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar alguna excusa, pero siente que una mano lo toma de su nuca, dándole un masaje

- Parece que tu tensión va en aumento

- Yo

- Si no quieren decírmelo, lo entenderé…aunque de todos modos me enteraré de su secreto

- Es sobre Cho

- Saben bien que papá…..

- Lo sabemos, pero….no todo. Shun la vio por última vez

- Eso no sabía…

- ¡YA ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNOOOOOO! – voz de Sakura desde la cocina

- Cuando no, la mounstruo

- No la molestes To-ya

- Tienes complejo de sobreprotector – le dice Shun divertido

- Una mas y haré lo mismo con ustedes

- ¡No te atreverías! - le dicen en coro ambos hermanos

- Si….les espantaré a todo prospecto de novia, ¿entendido?

- No te metas conmigo

- ¿Que sucede aquí? – llega Kero y mira la escena

- Nada – Touya se levanta y mira a todos – podemos pasar al comedor. Síganme

- Si, vamos

Y mientras se ponen de pie, Kero va observando a todos los estudiantes y las profesoras de Hogwarts. En silencio se dirigen al comedor

ººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sentados todos y agradeciendo por lo servido, se disponen a disfrutar del abundante y suculento desayuno.

- Muchas gracias por recibirnos Sr. Kinomoto

- De nada, Srta….

- Lovegood, Luna Lovegood de la casa Ravenclaw

- Y vuestro desayuno es exquisito, pero creo que ha exagerado mucho – dice Ginny

- No – dice Sakura – no lo creemos, esta bien…sírvanse

Veían como los muchachos eran los que mas aprovechaban el desayuno. Kero junto a su ama también se alimentaba, aunque de vez en cuando, hacia algunas preguntas

- ¿Y en que año están?

- Casi todos estamos en séptimo año – dice Ron, algunos están entre cuarto a sexto, pero los de séptimo es su ultimo año de estudios

- ¿Y cual es su currículo de estudios?

- Es variado – responde ahora Hermione – llevamos cursos donde podemos practicar y desarrollar nuestras habilidades y poderes

- ¿Practican?

- Hemos tenido muchas practicas – contesta Neville – en especial con los mortifagos

- Que trataron de someterlos a cualquier modo, verdad – pregunta Yukito

- Vemos que tienen mucha información – dice Parvatil

- No es mucho – habla Shun – pero hay cosas que aun desconocemos. Lo que podemos afirmar es que un grupo de ustedes, a quienes llamaban mortifagos se unieron a un tal Voldemort para conquistarlos y someterlos. Le temían mucho debido a que era experto en magia negra y oscura…..y nosotros sabemos que tan poderosa y dañina es

- ¿Acaso ustedes? – pregunta de varios

- Sabemos magia, pero a la vez nos controlamos – habla Touya – no podemos usar nuestro poder delante de personas normales, para no levantar sospechas. Estamos acostumbrados a vivir de forma normal

- O sea: al estilo muggle – razona Luna

- Muggle – dice Sakura – no comprendo su significado

- Los muggles son personas que no tienen magia – le responde Dominique – muchos de ellos nos temen y repudian, ya que desconocen nuestra realidad. A veces, ellos mismos nos llaman fenómenos o raros

- ¿Alguno de ustedes convivieron con esos muggles? – pregunta Sakura

- Si, yo – habla Harry – y no ha sido nada grato. Son de pensamiento más medieval que moderno. Muchas veces me tuvieron encerrado…..pero fue mas por protección

- Ufff – responde Shun – yo no soportaría tal trato

- Preferiría escaparme – menciona Yukito

- ¿Que es ese ruido?

La pregunta de Sakura hace que todos guarden silencio. Un débil ruido se oye a la lejanía y Fujitaka se pone de pie, yendo directamente a otro espejo enorme que cubría una pared. Al instante se observa los exteriores de la mansión, donde un grupo de aurores trataba de derribar el escudo mágico, sin resultado

- Si siguen así perderán sus poderes

- ¿De que habla, Sr. Kinomoto? – le pregunta Hermione alarmada

- El escudo que nos protege no solo es mágico. Clow lo creo con el fin de proteger a su único hijo, pero tiene una extraña falla que no pudo corregir: - aquel que siga usando sus poderes en contra del escudo, en un momento dado, éste absorberá todo su poder mágico, dejándolo indefenso

- ¿Como un muggle?

- Algo parecido – sigue narrando – pero jamás volverá a recuperar lo perdido

- Déjeme hablar con ellos – se levanta Harry alarmado de la mesa – puedo hacer que se calmen

- Te acompañaré….aunque ignoro desde que hora están golpeando el escudo, en cualquier momento ocurrirá.

Afuera, los aurores se dieron por vencidos y se alejan, recostándose en medio de la colina. Los reporteros del Profeta estaban obteniendo toda la información, pero de entre ellos salía Dolores Umbrigde de mala cara y con no tan santas intenciones.

Umbrige había sido miembro del Wizengamot y secretaria personal del anterior Ministro Cornelio Fugde, pero su fama empeoró cuando fue acusada de diversos delitos. Aunque ya había perdido el empleo y estuvo a punto de ir a Azkaban, vivía de sus rentas, pero podía intervenir – cuidándose de no meterse en alguna trampa – para salirse con la suya. Ignoraba que en esos momentos, el mismo destino le pasaría la cuenta de sus maldades

Al otro lado, Fujitaka y Harry salían por el camino, hasta que el mismo hombre le detuvo. Los demás muchachos que le seguían, se detuvieron también y escucharon la voz de Touya

- El escudo va a actuar

- ¿Como saben ustedes eso? – pregunta Seamus

- Ya lo vimos tiempo atrás….es mejor que ni se muevan.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Harry

- Hay alguien usando su poder….y el escudo va a…

Y en esos momentos empieza el escudo a brillar de un modo extraño, muy distinto a lo que ya habían visto antes. Terminado el brillo, todo vuelve a la normalidad y el Patriarca apresura sus pasos y abre con sus manos el enorme portón. De pie pero sorprendida estaba Dolores sosteniendo en su mano su varita, apuntando hacia la invisible protección que contaba la casa

Más atrás, llegaban corriendo el resto de los aurores encabezados por el Ministro y algunos Jefes Departamentales

- ¿Que fue ese brillo? – preguntó Dawlish

- Muy extraño y envolvió por completo a la Sra. Umbrigde – razona Arthur

- Señora – dice Fujitaka

- Señorita – responde de mala gana

- Usted ni siquiera merece que la traten así – habla Harry bastante acalorado – tal y como trató al alumnado en Hogwarts y sus estupideces en el Ministerio, no merece estar aquí

- Como te atreves muchacho – esta vez apunta a Harry – a mi me respetas

- A un sapo feo como usted, ni siquiera la usaría en mis pociones. No entiendo como esta aun libre, sin pagar sus maldades

- Majadero engreído, ahora veras…¡CRUCIOOOOO!

Muchos se alejaron al escuchar una de las maldiciones imperdonables y varios aurores se pusieron como escudo delante de Harry y del Sr. Kinomoto para protegerlos, pero vieron con asombro que no salía ni un rayo de su varita

- ¿Pero que sucede?

- Ya sabemos quien estaba cerca de su escudo, Sr. Kinomoto – dice Hermione con rostro feliz-

- Perfecto – dicen Ron y George sonrientes

- Sr. Kinomoto: puede pedir lo que desee – dicen los muchachos en coro, muy alegres de ver el inesperado resultado – que se lo traeremos enseguida

- Mis poderes…que pasa

- Hmmmmmmm crucio, imperius y adava kedavra….de seguro deben ser lo que ustedes llaman maldiciones imperdonables – habla Fujitaka – y muy peligrosa cada uno, excepto la tercera, que es mortal. Y al parecer se bien como funcionaba el primero, Sra. ¿Umbrigde? Lo usó con una alumna de ese tal Hogwarts poco tiempo atrás

- ¿Como? – preguntan muchos, sorprendidos

- Usó el crucio, pero ¿en quien? –pregunta Kingsley

- Ella no esta aquí para defenderse…pero su recuerdo es mas vívido. Yo también sentí su dolor, fue tan real. Bien: es hora de que usted lo pruebe

- Ay no, no puede ser – dice Hermione

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunta Harry

Mira la gryffindor como el rostro del Patriarca se ha endurecido y se acerca a la mujer dispuesto a todo, se acerca a Harry y le dice al oído

- Se lo lanzó a Cho

- ¿Que?

- La torturó con uno de los imperdonables….por ese motivo, ella no soportó y tuvo que hablar. Ella no traicionó al ED, la torturaron…..es inocente Harry

- Entonces….santo cielo

- Hoy sentirás lo mismo que ella – Fujitaka se ha acercado lo suficiente a la ex secretaria

Y su mano se alarga hacia ella….a pesar de no salir de un rayo, Umbrigde empezaba a retorcerse de puro dolor, mientras que Fujitaka, lanzaba una especie de hechizo - parecida al crucio - por medio de su poder mágico. Muchos magos y brujas se quedaban sorprendidos ante lo visto, preguntándose que clase de mago era este hombre.

Algunos minutos después, la mujer queda presa de un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo y sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie

- Esto es por la Srta. Chang que ahora ya no se puede defender en persona

- Maldita mocosa….me las pagara

- No creo que pueda – dice Harry furioso – porque ha muerto. Al menos ya sabemos lo que ocurrió realmente con ella. La odio

- Queremos que pague por sus crímenes – dicen Luna y las hermanas Patil

- Muchos la culpamos sin motivo alguno – dicen algunos muchachos

- Y ustedes ¿no tienen algo que decir? – dice Ron a los Slytherins

Las serpientes se miran entre si…Draco habla con Pansy y Vincent, y decide hablar

- Hubo un momento que Umbrigde llamó a Chang para interrogarla a su despacho. Como no decía nada y se negaba a tomar ni siquiera una taza de lo que le invitaba, nos ordenó salir y dejarlas solas.

- ¿Porque la dejaron sola? – pregunta Ginny

- Nos ordenaba – dice Vincent - no podíamos desobedecerla, era la Gran Inquisidora

- Si claro….tremenda inquisidora buena para nada – dice Zachary

- Demoró 20 minutos – habla Pansy – cuando entramos, vimos que ella estaba en el suelo y quejándose de dolor. Pensábamos que le había dado una cachetada y la levantamos

- Hasta ese momento no imaginé hasta ahora, que había usado una de las maldiciones imperdonables con ella – dice Draco – lamento haber sido cómplice involuntario

- Nosotros también lo lamentamos – decían en tono lastimero los slytherins

Dos aurores levantaban a la mujer y Kingsley habló con voz molesta

- Dolores Jane Umbrigde: queda arrestada por usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables en una menor de edad y abuso de autoridad, esto se le agregará a sus otros delitos….se le reabrirá el juicio pendiente y no tiene derecho a ninguna fianza

- Que se la lleven – decían los jóvenes – que pague por lo que hizo

- Feliz estadía en Azkaban - sentenciaba George mientras se llevaban a la mujer

Poco a poco la tranquilidad regresaba….Harry se acercó a Kinsgley

- Sr. Schacklebolt

- Dime Kingsley, Harry

- Bueno….eh…Sr. Ministro

- Harry

- No les haga nada…..ellos reaccionan así por una circunstancia especial: el de sobrevivir. Hace pocas horas que hemos llegado y nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas, la mayoría impensables. Merecen una oportunidad

- Han tenido que abandonar todo lo que les era conocido en Japón para reiniciar una nueva vida aquí en Londres – dice Hermione – y no les está saliendo fácil. Denles tiempo

- Y nosotros podemos persuadirlos – termina Luna – dejen que nos conozcan y al mismo tiempo nosotros los conoceremos

El Ministro mira a los muchachos que están rogando por la familia. A la entrada de su mansión, Fujitaka habla con los otros jóvenes y los invita a ingresar. Sus hijos se acercan y conversan con su padre

- ¿Y ahora?

- Solo nos queda esperar

- ¿Nada más?

- Mientras tanto, deben hacer sus deberes….y en la noche conversaremos sobre nuestro nuevo futuro

Y levantando su báculo mágico, le quita el conjuro especial al escudo. Al instante, varios búhos y lechuzas empiezan a ingresar a la Mansión para dejar sus mensajes y/o regalos

Kingsley veía satisfecho: Harry y sus amigos lograron – una vez más – su objetivo

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Nota: **Antes que nada, mil disculpas...he tenido problemas en el trabajo y no tengo internet, por eso ahora estoy yendo a cabinas

Harry y sus compañeros lograron un imposible: salvar a los Kinomoto de ir a prision...ahora se inciia una nueva vida en Londres.

En el sgte capitulo: Fujitaka armara una reunion dentro de su casa y muchos magos y brujas asisten al primer encuentro...pero el menor de todos los hermanos conocerà a una persona muy especial que le robara el corazòn...al mismo tiempo los demas alumnos de Hogwarts conoceran un poco mas de aquella misteriosa familia y sus poderes

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: primeras amistades e inicio de un primer amor**

Algunos jóvenes que aparecieron en las puertas de la mansión se acercaron al Sr. Kinomoto a presentarse: eran antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts que venían a presentar sus saludos y obsequios de bienvenida, siendo recibido por los hijos que los invitaban a pasar.

En la sala era no solo una gran reunión, sino que hasta los periodistas de El Profeta y El Quisquilloso estaban allí tomando fotos. Rita no cabía de contenta por todo lo que narraba mientras algunas fuentes de bocaditos y bebidas levitaba alrededor

Kero se había reunido con un grupo de niños, a quienes narraba sus aventuras, Sakura estaba con un pequeño grupo de niñas de su edad, que le hacían mil preguntas, los demás que se quedaron – porque un grupo salio de compras - rodeaban a Touya, Yukito y Shun; atosigándolos con preguntas

- ¿Y donde estudiaban? - preguntaba Luna a Yukito

- Mi hermana Sakura iba a Primaria y nosotros a la Preparatoria

- ¿Y donde quedaba? – preguntaba Parvatil

- Ambos colegios estaban juntos – responde el peligris – así que tomábamos la misma ruta

- ¿Conocieron a otros magos? – pregunta Terry

- Hasta este momento, no – responde Touya – mas hemos vivido como personas normales….o muggles como lo llaman ustedes

- ¿Tienen novias?

La pregunta de Padma alarma a Yukito y Shun, que miran de reojo a Touya. Este molesto le contesta

- No…y se los tiene prohibido

- ¿Porque?

- Asunto nuestro

- Algún día se los explicaremos – dice Yukito en voz baja

- ¿Y donde se han ido sus compañeros? – pregunta Shun

- Han ido a Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas – dice Ginny – pero ya están demorando

- Quien dice que demoramos, hermanita – le responde George entrando con los demás muchachos y varias cajas grandes que ponen en la sala

Habían comprado muchas cosas: desde dulces, caramelos, pasteles, cervezas de mantequilla y otros productos del pueblo mágico. Mientras Kero se alocaba con los dulces y los repartían, Oliver Wood entraba acompañado de sus compañeros del equipo de Puddlemere United, se acercaba a sus antiguos compañeros

- Hola Harry

- Hola Oliver, que tal tus vacaciones

- Excelentes…..me enteré de la llegada de una nueva familia y vine a visitarlos

- Ven que te los presentamos – dice Hermione

Poco a poco los hijos de Fujitaka conocen al jugador de quidittch, pero no estaban todos…el ultimo que faltaba presentarse estaba en el jardín y hacia allá fueron ambos. Shun se había alejado un poco de la gente y se refugio en el jardín. En silencio contemplaba las rosas que estaban en capullos y se alegraba con la vista al verlas crecer…..siempre le habían fascinado aquellas flores, pero su paz iba a verse interrumpida

- Shun

- ¿Si?

- Ven te quiero presentar a un amigo

- Voy

Cuando sale del jardín, encuentra a Hermione con dos botellas

- ¿Y eso?

- Pruébalo, lo tomamos seguido.

- A ver – y lo prueba – hmmmm es delicioso

- Es cerveza de mantequilla, la venden en el bar de la Sra. Rosmerta, cuando puedan vayan a visitarlo

- ¿Y mis hermanos?

- Con muchos amigos, pero he visto que no estabas en ningún grupo

- No me gusta estar en lugares concurridos

- Al menos deja que te presente a un buen amigo…..él es Oliver Wood

El mencionado se acerca y mira al joven muchacho de ojos y cabellos verdes, quedando fascinado con su presencia. Al mismo tiempo, Shun va sintiendo algo muy extraño en su estómago, sintiendo aquella mirada y apenas contesta

- Eh….hola

- Tu casa es hermosa, nunca he visto nada igual

- Gracias….papá hizo un gran esfuerzo mágico. Se que está un poco débil, pero aun insiste en manejar todo…tengo miedo de que le dé un colapso o algo parecido

- Tu padre debería descansar

- Díselo…..con tal que no te convierta en algún animalito que tenemos por acá

- Como – dice Hermione alarmada – acaso los animales que viven aquí eran antes personas

Shun la mira y se ríe alegremente. Oliver ha estado mirándolo pero con otros ojos, sabe que pronto tendrá algo más que una simple amistad con el atractivo muchacho

- No lo creo…..te está bromeando, Granger

- ¡No me hagan eso!

- Lo siento….que tal si mejor entramos a la sala

El trío ingresa a la sala y ven que todos disfrutan de algunos bocadillos. En uno de los despachos de la mansión, el Ministro de Magia conversa en privado con el Sr. Kinomoto por casi una hora…saliendo ambos felices y dándose un fuerte apretón de manos

Harry ve la escena y sonríe….el plan de Albus había dado buenos resultados

ººººººººº/ººººººººººººººº

Pasa una semana y todo parece estar normal. Los Kinomoto ya están registrados no solo en el Departamento de Registros Mágicos, también en los registros muggles de Pequeño Hangleton. Se va acabando la semana para los muchachos, pues pasado mañana tendrán que dejar la mansión y dirigirse a Hogwarts, una gran parte de ellos a estudiar mientras que para un grupo sería su último año de estudios.

Justamente ellos veían el jardín, bien cuidado, donde Shun y Yukito se encargaban de su mantenimiento.

- A pesar de la falta de su madre, los veo muy tranquilos y felices – dice Harry

- No hay que negar que tienen un superpapá, que se ha preocupado por ellos – comenta Ginny – se imaginan como habrá sido ese momento crucial

- De seguro los mas jóvenes estuviesen afligidos – narra Hermione – ya que son mas cercanos a su madre…pero los mayores están allí. Aunque hasta ahora no les he visto usar a ninguno sus poderes mágicos

- Posiblemente su padre les ha prohibido que usen la magia – contesta Seamus – y que actúen mas como muggles

- Al menos nosotros ya hemos terminado la tarea – dice Terry mas tranquilo – ya lo único que nos falta es ir a Hogwarts

- No me hagas recordar – le dice Ron afligido

- Pero si no era tan difícil

- Lo que pasa es que Ron se ha vuelto muy flojo – razona Hermione – y tengo que estar detrás suyo para que haga los deberes

- Malvada – risas de los demás

- No sabia que eras tan flojo, Weasley – dice Draco

- No molestes, Malfoy

- Hey miren – señala Padma al jardín

Shun trataba de separar a dos aves que se peleaban por un sitio, resultando con una herida en la mano. Yukito lo atiende, lavándole la herida con agua y después poniendo su mano sobre la mano herida de su hermano. Todos veían como una suave luz muy blanca cubría la zona, curándola en pocos segundos. Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo acontecido, mientras que ambos hermanos los miraban sorprendidos

- Ahora si que nos ampayaron

- Nuestro padre nos matará

- No, si les pedimos que no digan nada

- Pero como….

El mas joven se pone de pie y se acerca a los muchachos

- Por favor: no digan nada de lo que vieron a nadie

- Pero porque, Kinomoto….no entendemos – dice Dominique

- Nuestro padre nos prohibió usar nuestros poderes

- Con razón – razona Hermione – nunca los vimos ni siquiera practicar

- No se preocupen – habla Harry – no diremos nada

- ¿No dirán nada de que?

Al oír la voz, todos se asustan y voltean, hallando a Touya muy serio

- ¿De que no debo enterarme?

- Ay no

- Este…..nada – dice Ginny – es que estábamos invitando a tus hermanos visitar Hogsmeade mañana temprano, todos juntos

- Ah: con que querían escaparse ustedes, no

- Sabemos lo que papá va a decir – dice Yukito saliendo del jardín – es no

- Y no saldrán

- Por favor – ruega Shun – queremos conocer ese pueblo…..

- Aun no podemos salir – contesta Touya – así que por ahora…..

- Es mucho tiempo que estamos encerrados – contesta Yukito – ¿hasta cuando permaneceremos así?

- Hasta que papá decida

- Creo que es mucho tiempo que paran encerrados – dice Hermione – un paseo no les vendría mal

- Podríamos pedir al Ministerio que nos envíen refuerzos – dice Harry

- Además deben conocer Zonko – exclama Zachary

- ¿Zonko? – dice el trío de hermanos en coro

- Es la tienda de dulces mas grande que existe – dice Ron fascinado – encontraran productos muy interesantes

- Hogsmeade esta bien equipado - habla Luna – aunque es mejor visitar el Callejón Diagon

- ¿Callejón? – dice Shun – ¿y que hay en ese lugar?

- Allí compramos nuestros materiales para el colegio – dice Pansy – y no falta nada

- Encontraras una heladería, Gringotts, tiendas de ropa, de te, dulcerías y todo lo que te imaginas – termina Parvatil

- Parece interesante – dice Touya – bien: me encargaré de pedir permiso a papá. Denlo por hecho

Y dando media vuelta, se aleja en dirección a la casa. Ambos muchachos, al verlo entrar, suspiran de alivio

- Gracias

- De nada – dice Harry – entonces es cierto que no pueden usar sus poderes libremente

- No por ahora – dice Shun – es que…..

- Es por ese medio que el clan nos detectó – termina Yukito – aquí no hay problema, ya que el escudo es protector.

- ¿Y no saben que es lo que quieren ellos? – pregunta Padma

- No lo se – contesta Shun

- Creo saber que desean – dice Yukito

- ¿Cual es? – preguntan los chicos en coro

- Lo mas preciado que dejó nuestro antecesor…y papá no lo dará así tan fácil

- No entiendo – dice Ron – acaso es algo valioso para ustedes

- Si lo es

El grupo camina directo a un pequeño claro, donde todos toman asiento en el pasto. Al verlos reunidos, Yukito suspira y empieza a hablar

- Antes de morir, Reed Clow tenía un hijo adolescente, al que le legó no solo lo que por derecho nos pertenece…sino también algo mas

- Debe ser su legado mágico, el cual desconocemos – razona Hermione

- No es solo eso….vaticinó que sus descendientes crecerían. En esos tiempos cada familia solo tenía un hijo por generación. Debió de haber visto o predijo el futuro, porque le entregó algo mas valioso…..y que solo uno de nosotros lo tiene

- ¿Uno de ustedes? – pregunta George – y no saben cual es

- No….sospecho que papá lo sabe. Pero no nos quiere decir, para no alarmarnos

- ¿Y que es ese Clan La Mano? – pregunta Luna

- Es una agrupación, parecido al yakuza, pero mas organizado – explica Shun – son expertos en manejo de armas antiguas, defensa, magia negra y oscura…son mas conocidos como asesinos profesionales. Su historia es muy espeluznante, que preferiría no narrar

- ¿Porque? – pregunta Ginny

- Porque se inicio con sangre – dice Yukito – no es nada grato narrarlo….y preferimos no contar, si nos comprenden

Todos callan al verlos tristes, así que las hermanas Patil deciden animarlos

- Pero no se pongan así…si vuestro hermano consigue el permiso, mañana podrán conocer….

- ¡Callejón Diagon! – exclaman los demás

- Iremos allá primero – dice Terry – tenemos que comprar nuestros útiles

- Nuestras túnicas e ingredientes – dicen los Slytherins

- Y otras cosas mas – dicen los demás

- Será interesante conocer aquel callejón – razona Yukito al ver los rostros alegres – creo que pasaremos un rato divertido

- Si nos queda tiempo, iremos a Hogsmeade – dice Ron – les va a gustar

Y siguen conversando de otras cosas: algunos chicos les muestran a los hermanos sus poderes y el uso de la varita

Esa noche en la cena, todos reciben con agrado la noticia de que irán juntos al Callejón Diagon mañana temprano para realizar las compras de útiles y conocer el lugar. El más feliz de todos es Shun, porque ha quedado en encontrarse secretamente con Oliver en una de las tiendas, mientras los demás hacen planes. Horas después la mansión esta a oscuras ya que todos van descansando y la noche gobierna los cielos.

CONTINUARÀ...

* * *

**Nota:** Al menos ya los Kinomoto lograron ser reconocidos. Por ahora ningun mimebro de la comunidad magica se imagina que tipo de poderes posee esta familia, pero pronto apareceran nuevas parejas

En el sgte capitulo: Los Kinomoto iran junto a su padre a visitar Callejon Diagon, causando admiracion entre todos...

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Sorpresas en Callejòn Diagon**

Llega el sábado y todos se han levantado animosos, decidiendo preparar ellos el desayuno para los dueños de la casa, que esta vez se quedaron dormidos

A las 8 am, un despertador en el cuarto de Touya va sonando, despertando al mayor de todos

- Santo cielo: tan tarde….

Y se levanta…..se pone una bata y va hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos, a los que despierta. El primero en levantarse es Shun

- ¿Que sucede Touya?

- Son las 8 de la mañana, Shun

- ¿Que, tan tarde?

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos

- Ok, ya me aseo y cambio…deben estar esperándonos

De inmediato va tocando la puerta de su hermana, pero el que le abre la puerta es Kero

- ¿Y Sakura esta despierta?

- Yo oí el reloj, pero ella aun sigue durmiendo…

- Ya sabes que hacer….es tarde

- Ok

Cierra la puerta y mientras se dirige al cuarto de Yukito, escucha un estridente sonido saliendo del cuarto de su hermana, unido a un grito de susto que se escucha por el pasillo. Toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta. Mirando si no había nadie, logra abrir mágicamente e ingresa al cuarto.

Mira a Yukito que aun permanece dormido entre las suaves cobijas y sigilosamente se acurruca a su lado. Siente el aroma y calor de su amado, cuyo deseo resurge al acariciar sus cabellos…en ese momento el peligris despierta alarmado

- To-ya ¿que haces en mi habitación?

- Vine a despertarte, mi amor

- Nos pueden ver…..sospecharán

- No te preocupes – dice mientras le besa el cuello y lo atrae a su cuerpo – tenemos unos valiosos minutos

Lo besa apasionadamente, atrayendo su cuerpo y acariciándolo suavemente, ahogando los gemidos de su pareja. Poco a poco logra quitarle su pijama dejándolo en ropa interior y sujetando su cadera la une con la suya, moviéndose vigorosamente. La excitación en ambos los impulsaba a seguir, pero sabiendo Touya que tenían invitados en casa, se detiene. Viendo que estaba muy excitado al igual que su pareja, la única forma de concluir era terminando lo que estaban haciendo sin llamar la atención: se puso a espaldas de Yukito y le quitó la ropa interior dejándolo desnudo, luego se baja su pijama y acerca su endurecido miembro viril a las nalgas de su pareja. Ambos se acoplan e inician aquel dulce pero a la vez tortuoso movimiento acallando con sus besos los gemidos de placer….el moreno va masturbándolo al sentir como el fuego de la pasión va creciendo, siente que va llegando el momento y sujetando la cintura de su pareja con una mano y con la otra aquel miembro excitado de su amado, ambos ahogan un grito de placer y explotan al mismo tiempo, manchando sus cuerpos y las sabanas de la amplia cama

De a pocos van tratando de tranquilizarse y recuperar la respiración. Cuando vio que su amado estaba mas tranquilo, se levantó y se puso la bata, dándole un beso

- Te espero abajo, amor….no tardes

Y con sigilo, se retira a su habitación. Yukito se ha quedado sin aliento, pero satisfecho con lo ocurrido. Sabe que ya esta listo para el siguiente paso, pero por ahora solo le queda esperar

Media hora después, Shun, Sakura y Kero se encuentran en el pasillo y van hacia el comedor, viendo que todo esta listo y servido. Junto a su padre, se encuentran sus invitados con delantales y la mesa ya servida

- Buenos días dormilones – dice Fujitaka sonriente

- Buenos días papá – contestan los hermanos

- ¿Y donde están Touya y Yukito? – pregunta Kero

- Ya deben de bajar – dice el padre – tomen asiento que nuestros invitados nos han preparado el desayuno

- Cortesía de los Weasley – dice George alegre

- Esperamos que les guste – dicen Luna y Ginny

- Buenos días – saluda Touya a todos

- Lo siento, buenos días – saluda Yukito bajando las escaleras – me quedé dormido

- Todos nos quedamos dormidos – dice Sakura

- Alguna vez nos tenia que ocurrir, no – contesta Touya

Ambos hermanos mayores se miran y dirigen su mirada a los demás. Kero va sospechando que ellos hicieron algo prohibido, debido a la extraña forma de comportarse de los dos jóvenes. Todos disfrutan del momento

Una hora después se reúnen los alumnos de las cuatro casas con las profesoras Sinistra y Vector, esperando a sus nuevos amigos. En la sala, padre e hijos van conversando

- ¿Y que encontraremos allá, Shun?

- Tendremos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos, Sakura

- Vayan poniéndose estas capas – les entrega Fujitaka unas capas negras con un broche – Touya cuando lleguemos, te encargarás de tus hermanos mientras yo hago una transacción en el banco

- No te preocupes….eso significa que abrirás una cuenta en ese lugar llamado Gringotts

- Debo hacerlo…..tengo una cuenta allá en casa y otra de emergencia aquí en el Reino Unido, pero me informaron que debo tener dinero mágico en la Comunidad.

- Mientras mas rápido mejor

- Si…ustedes deben conocer el valor de esta nueva moneda. Calma que tendrán su mesada. ¿Están listos?

- SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Andando

La familia va al jardín, donde los muchachos los miran sorprendidos por las hermosas capas que portan.

- Veo que están listos…

- Si, Sr. Kinomoto – dice la Profesora Sinistra – solo falta el transporte

- No hay problema: solo reúnanse y formen un círculo

- ¿Un que? – dice la mayoría

- No teman

A pesar de su temor inicial, los alumnos se juntan

- Ahora solo piensen en el lugar donde iremos

- ¿Y como va a saber usted a donde llegaremos? – dice Seamus

- Ya se – habla Hermione – visualizan en su mente la entrada al Callejón Diagon

- No me digas que primero iremos al bar de Tom – dice George

- No…dentro, después de pasar la pared

- Ah si…hay un espacio – dice Neville

- Y de allí es el ingreso – dice Dennis

- Ok, entonces todos visualicen la zona…..y tomémonos de la mano

El grupo se toma la mano y cierran los ojos para visualizar el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto se reúnen tras ellos tomándose de la mano y formando otro circulo. Fujitaka hace aparecer su báculo y usando su poder, logra trasladar a todos mediante el emblema familiar hacia el destino pensado

ººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hagrid junto con algunos aurores esperan en la entrada al Callejón Diagon la llegada de los muchachos y sus invitados mientras familias enteras hacen sus compras. El Profesor Slughorn terminaba de hacer sus compras en una de las tiendas y le enviaba con un elfo para que lo trasladara al castillo. Al ver a la comitiva del Ministerio, se acercó a saludarlos

- Buenos días, Sr. Dawlish

- Buenos días Profesor Slughorn…ya tiene todo listo para el inicio de clases

- Felizmente he adquirido todos los materiales…¿a quienes esperan?

- A la familia Kinomoto

- Oh perfecto, entonces me quedo un rato mas – dice alegre el profesor de pociones – anhelo conocer a los integrantes de aquella familia

- Espero que no demoren – dice el gigante guardabosques – he escuchado diversas historias sobre ellos que…..

- Miren

La voz de uno de los aurores, que señalaba la entrada al Callejón que se iluminaba por completo, apareciendo en medio a un grupo enorme. Mientras los curiosos se acercaban a observar, la luz se extinguía y los jóvenes hermanos miraban con curiosidad lo que veían

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio estupefacta a donde habían llegado

- ¿Como lo hizo, Sr. Kinomoto si no tiene siquiera red flu?

- Es un secreto, Srta. Granger…..es este el lugar

- Guauuuu – dicen los muchachos maravillados

- Ya llegamos – dice Terry – es hora de las compras

- Vamos

Y todos caminan alegres reuniéndose con sus familias que los esperaban ansiosos. Draco aprovecha y ve a sus padres, jalándolos hacia la familia, para poder presentarlos primero antes que todos.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy estaban presentes viendo como su hijo les insistía para que se acerquen y veían como era esta extraña familia. A Narcisa le picó la curiosidad al querer conocer a la señora Kinomoto, justo eran la primera familia que se acercó a darles la bienvenida

- Bienvenidos a nuestra Comunidad, Sr. Kinomoto

- Gracias. Usted debe ser el Sr. Lucius Malfoy

- Encantado, les presento a mi esposa Narcisa y ya conocen a mi hijo….espero que les guste la visita al Callejón Diagon

- Aun no conozco mucho de sus costumbres, pero tendremos que adaptarnos, gracias

- Mucho gusto el conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy – dicen los hijos

- Caray esa serpiente nos ganó – dice Ron en voz baja junto a sus hermanos

- Shhhh que no te oigan – habla bajito su hermana Ginny

Los Weasley se acercan también donde la familia. Los Patriarcas se miran de reojo y apenas se saludan

- Weasley

- Malfoy

- Disculpen - dice Sakura - Me parece o ustedes están evitándose

- No es eso – dice Arthur con voz nerviosa – es que así nos saludamos pequeña

- Uy pero que frío saludo – dice la niña mientras los demás miran para otro lado

- Buenos días, señores – habla Fujitaka – mi hija es muy curiosa con lo que ve…hasta ahora no se le quita esa costumbre

- ¡Papá! – y hace un puchero

- Ve con tus hermanos, anda

Sakura va donde sus hermanos que van avanzando en medio del camino mientras la gente va observándolos y murmurando en voz baja. Los adultos después de los saludos iniciales caminan tras ellos y se separan. Todos los Kinomoto se dirigen a Gringotts

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se separan en grupos y van a realizar sus compras. Poco a poco van adquiriendo sus materiales mientras que los hermanos Kinomoto van observando cada tienda hasta llegar a una de ellas, cuyo letrero llamó la atención de dos de ellos

- Ollivanders – dice Yukito – ¿que tipo de tienda será?

- Debe ser donde los chicos compran sus varitas - dice Shun emocionado – traje la varita de Cho para ver si alguien experto podría revisarlo

- ¿Porque?

- No funciona…he intentado usarla sin ningún resultado

- Entonces será motivo para ver su interior

Y Yukito abre la puerta mientras un tintineo de campanitas anuncia al vendedor las visitas. Harry ve a ambos hermanos ingresar y sin que nadie lo notase se acerca raudo y logra ingresar junto a ellos. El ambiente es casi idéntico al que Harry recordaba: silencio absoluto y uno de ellos da una campanada en el mostrador, apareciendo el fabricante de varitas

- Ah pero miren quien ha llegado…..bienvenidos muchachos

- Mucho gusto señor Ollivanders – dice Shun –usted vende varitas ¿no?

- Exacto

- ¿Y también las repara?

- Depende del daño que tengan

- ¿Podría revisar esta varita por favor? Creo que no funciona conmigo

Y sacando de su bolso la varita de Cho Chang se lo entrega al fabricante que la examina. Cerca de allí Yukito miraba todos los productos, deteniéndose en un mostrador donde estaban muchas varitas de segunda mano o uso, justo uno de ellos llamó su atención

Era una varita de color negro muy grande, largo, con algunos adornos simples. El peligris tomó con su mano izquierda aquella vara y al instante empezó a funcionar, lanzando una especie de esfera plateada que parecía cubrirlo. Ignoraba el chico que esa varita había pertenecido al Profesor Severus Snape, antes uno de los docentes y ex Director de Hogwarts, y uno de los más valiosos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix.

Estaba tan emocionado que no se percató de la presencia de Harry, que se quedaba mirándolo con otros ojos, tampoco reconoció la varita que el muchacho sostenía. Ollivanders sonreía suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo

- Veo muchacho que esa varita te ha elegido como su nuevo dueño

- Es hermosa – dice el peligris – pero ¿es nueva?

- No….su anterior dueño ha fallecido y logré recuperarla, está a la venta. Tu poder mágico debe ser enorme para que la varita te haya reconocido como nuevo dueño

- Aun no tengo dinero…..tendré que esperar a papá para…

- No importa – dice Harry – yo te lo pago

- No, por favor – dice Yukito

- Muchos les han enviado obsequios de bienvenida, menos yo…considéralo un regalo de mi parte

- Eh…..gracias Potter - san

Shun miraba a ambos y se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven gryffindor, pero guardó silencio…cuando hubiera oportunidad conversaría seriamente con su hermano en privado; Harry sacaba de sus bolsillos el dinero y Ollivanders ponía la varita adquirida en una caja especial y se lo entregaba a su nuevo dueño, mientras revisaba la varita del otro hermano

- ¿Me puedes decir a quien perteneció esta varita?

- Si…..a la Srta. Cho Chang, me lo dejó como herencia

- Ah entiendo. Tu varita esta en perfectas condiciones, pero no funciona por algo muy simple

- ¿Cual?

- Al morir su verdadero dueño, la varita que poseía deja de funcionar, hasta que otro lo reclame legalmente

- Cielos y ahora ¿como hago para reclamarlo?

- Es sencillo…

Sale del mostrador y le pide al muchacho de cabellos verdes que se ponga al medio y le explicará cual es el hechizo que debe pronunciar. Afuera, su padre y demás hermanos salieron del banco con dinero en los bolsillos y van buscándolos, Zachary logra verlos en la ventana de la tienda llamando a los demás. Ingresan cuando el fabricante le pregunta a Shun

- ¿Estas listo?

- Si

- Levanta tu varita en alto y pronuncia conmigo: Yo y di tu nombre completo

- Bien – levanta la varita – Yo, Shun Kinomoto…

- Reclamo legalmente la posesión de esta varita mágica como su nuevo dueño. Juro solemnemente usarlo con sabiduría hasta el fin de mi vida

- Cielos es un poco dramático

- Vamos muchacho, termínalo

- Ok….reclamo legalmente la posesión de esta varita mágica como su nuevo dueño. Juro solemnemente usarlo con sabiduría hasta el fin de mi vida

Al instante la varita empieza a brillar envolviendo a su nuevo dueño en una suave luz azulina. Kero sobrevuela la zona hasta llegar al mostrador, donde contempla diversas varitas mágicas

- ¿Y esto?

- El Sr. Ollivanders fabrica y vende varitas, Kero – le explica Yukito – y aquí todos lo tienen

- Y nosotros compraremos las nuestras – dice Sakura emocionada mirando las que están expuestas

- Pero para que – dice el Guardián – si ustedes tienen….

Y al instante Shun le tapa la boca. Mientras Kero ahoga sus gritos los demás miran incrédulos y los hermanos tratan de disimular su alarma

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Bah nada – dice Touya – a veces Kero suele hablar tonterías

- ¡NO SON TONTERIAS! – dice Kero liberándose – ellos…

- ¡KERO CHAN!

Las voces del Patriarca y su ama hacen que el Guardián se detenga nervioso y guarde silencio

- Discúlpenlo…son los nervios de su primera salida

- Ya iremos a comprar algunos dulces que vimos Kero – dice Sakura – te agradarán

- Si mis hijos están de acuerdo en comprar lo que deseen: de una vez háganlo

- Si papá

Ollivanders va midiendo a los otros dos jóvenes y en menos de 10 minutos Touya y Sakura tienen una varita mágica. Fujitaka va pagando mientras todos agradecen la atención. Una vez fuera, Kero se emociona al ver a un niño comiendo uno de los dulces que tanto le agradan y vuelven a separarse de los muchachos.

En Madame Malkins el trío dorado junto a sus compañeros ingresan a realizar sus últimas compras. Mientras esperan, la familia va observando los diversos trajes que tienen en exhibición

- Nuevos alumnos – dice la dueña de la tienda – ¿van a Hogwarts?

- Tal vez – dice Touya – aun no recibimos la confirmación

- Entonces que tal si se prueban, sin compromiso….una vez que tengan la confirmación me avisan y les hago sus túnicas

- ¿Tu que dices, papá? – le pregunta Touya

- Seria mejor…..ignoro cuanto demorará, pero estaré mas tranquilo si tengo todo listo. Si

- Puede empezar, señora – dicen los chicos

- Empecemos entonces

Y va sacando las medidas de los trajes, apuntándolo en un cuaderno especial. Largo rato después, todos se despiden y abandonan la tienda, dirigiéndose en compañía de un pequeño grupo a Flourist and Burges para adquirir libros. Al entrar muchos se arremolinan para observarlos más de cerca y allí mismo el Profesor Slughorn se presenta ente el nuevo Patriarca:

- Buenos días, Sr. Kinomoto

- Buenos días eh…disculpe

- Déjeme presentarme: soy el Profesor S.H. Slughorn, docente de Hogwarts

- Un gusto el conocerlo….¿que curso enseña?

- Pociones

Y mientras los adultos van conversando, los jóvenes van comprando el listado de libros y los hijos de Fujitaka van inspeccionando el lugar. El mayor de todos va mirando algunos títulos, separando los que mas le interesaban, mientras que Sakura separaba dos libros gruesos, Shun separaba 7 de ellos y Yukito tenia varios libros de diversos temas interesantes; cuando se acercan a la caja a pagar, el padre mira divertido la cantidad de libros que sus hijos habían seleccionado

- ¿Tantos?

- Hay mucho que leer –dice Shun

- Debemos estar informados – contesta Yukito

- Pero nadie me gana en lectura – responde Touya

- Guau pero que cantidad de libros – dice Zachary – al parecer deben ser unos cerebritos

- Ya tienes competencia, Granger – dice Draco

- Oh cállate Malfoy – le responde la castaña

- Ya quiero verlos cuando vayan al castillo – dice Ron – causaran mas que sensación

- Creo que ya lo son – dice Ginny – sino mira a la gente como esta

Ron observa al público que parece estar anonadado…..no solo por la familia, sino por dos de ellos. Yukito y Shun eran no solo los más jóvenes sino también apuestos y muchos quedaban embobados ante su presencia. Muchas chicas se comían con la mirada a Touya, mientras que este simplemente las ignoraba a la vez que miraba de reojo hacia sus otros hermanos. Después de pagar se dirigieron a la heladería

Allí los muchachos invitaron a la familia a degustar los diversos sabores de helados y Kero vio como traían la copa más grande. Muchos tenían el rostro de desconcierto, mientras que a los hermanos les aparecía una gota a cada uno

- Eh…..Kero – dice Shun preocupado – te vas a atorar si sigues comiendo de esa manera

- Ya decía yo – habla Touya molesto – el asalta cocinas devorando como si nunca comiera en casa

- Que vergüenza – dice Sakura muy cohibida – ni mas te volvemos a traer por acá

- Hmmmmm que rico – decía el Guardián, mientras saboreaba cada uno de los helados

- Algo me dice que las compras me saldrán muy caras – habla Fujitaka – tendremos que controlar los gastos

Los demás sonríen al ver el voraz apetito de Kero y se disponen a saborear sus pedidos. Una vez ya terminado los dulces los muchachos miran sus listas y se disponen a partir. Oliver ve de lejos a Shun y sabe que, por ahora, no podrá acercarse a conversar con el muchacho y entra a una tienda para enviarle un presente

Hagrid se acerca al trío dorado y los abraza emocionado

- Hola muchachos

- Auch nos aplastas – dice Ron

- Hola Hagrid – dice Harry feliz al verlo – y que tal como te ha ido en estos meses

- Bien, si vieran las nuevas criaturas que hay en el bosque

- ¿Nuevas? – dice Ron aterrado

- Cuando regresen a Hogwarts les mostrare, tendrán que venir a la hora del té

- Espero que no sean peligrosos verdad – menciona Hermione con duda

- Son inofensivos, ya lo verán….y ellos son la nueva familia

- Si – dice Ginny acercándose – vienen de Japón. Y son excelentes hechiceros

- Deberían verlos en acción – dice Harry – aun no sabemos si asistirán este año a Hogwarts

- Como no están aun matriculados, de seguro la Directora hará una excepción con los hijos, no se…lo sabremos mañana

- Te veremos alla en Hogwarts

- Los espero muchachos…..no me fallen

Y se retira silbando alegremente

- ¿Que criaturas nuevas tendrá este año?

- Lo ignoro, Ron – dice Hermione

- Con tal que no sean esas peligrosas – menciona Harry

Y todos se dirigen a la mansión

ººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººº

Mansión Kinomoto:

En la noche todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts tienen sus baúles listos, menos Ron que va arreglándolo con ayuda de Harry y Dean. Llega la hora de la cena y aprovechan para conversar de un punto en especial

- Sr. Kinomoto

- Si Granger-san

- ¿Aun no ha logrado inscribir a sus hijos?

- Al parecer no…y se que mañana empiezan las clases

- ¿Podemos ir papá? – pregunta Sakura emocionada

- Es preferible que no, hija mía – le contesta su padre

- Nos hubiese gustado ir – hablaba Shun

- No entiendo el porque la demora de la inscripción – habla Dominique

- Nuestro papá debe saber algo – dice George – voy a mandarle una….

- Hey miren – dice Draco señalando a la ventana

Se notaba que unos búhos llegaban a la mansión trayendo noticias…..y no era uno solo, sino tres de ellos. Ingresan por la ventana y se posan en la mesa

Dos sobres y un paquete aterrizaban junto a Fujitaka y piaban por alimento. Mientras los chicos los atendían, el dueño de casa leía los sobres

Uno era de Arthur Weasley informándole sobre la inscripción de la familia en el Departamento de Inscripciones y el otro una carta del Ministro indicando que ya podía enviar a sus hijos al castillo

El tercero era un paquete de Madame Mallkins donde le enviaba las túnicas para los estudiantes

- Llego la hora de descansar – dice Fujitaka poniéndose de pie – mañana les espera un arduo día

- Tiene razón, Sr. Kinomoto – responde Hermione – con vuestro permiso nos retiramos

- Muchas gracias – dicen la mayoría – y buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Y los alumnos se levantan y tras despedirse suben a sus habitaciones. Una vez solos, los hijos preguntan

- ¿Y ese paquete?

- Es mejor que lo abran ahora

Shun y Sakura abren el enorme paquete saliendo los cuatro uniformes de color negro con el escudo de Hogwarts de diversos tamaños. Mientras se prueban, el Patriarca lanza un hechizo de insonorización a la sala

- Tenemos que conversar…..todos

- ¿Sobre?

- Esta noticia, Touya – y les muestra la carta ministerial – aquí dice que ya ustedes pueden ir a ese castillo a estudiar

- Quiere decir – habla Yukito – que de todas maneras tenemos que ir a estudiar magia

- Y nuestros poderes – dice Shun – se darán cuenta que somos muy distintos a ellos

- Por eso debemos de hablar – Fujitaka toma asiento – ninguno de ellos debe enterarse que tipo de poder tenemos cada uno.

- No entiendo – dice Sakura mientras se le aparecía una gota

- Tampoco nosotros – dicen Yukito y Shun

- Creo saber el porque – Touya se sienta al costado de su padre – sabrán todos ustedes la historia de Clow Reed…..debido a que su poder ha sido pasado a nosotros en forma directa, que somos sus legítimos herederos

- Eso sin contar a Eriol que viene a ser…..

- Olvídate de Eriol, Ama – dice Kero – el problema está en que los miembros de esta comunidad mágica traten de averiguar que tipo de poderes mágicos manejamos nosotros. Nadie en el mundo, salvo poquísimas personas en Japón saben el real legado mágico de nuestro anterior Amo.

- Tampoco saben nuestra historia – habla Touya – en especial la de Yukito. Si algo sale mal, estaríamos envueltos en un gran lío

- Y esa secta nos detectaría al menor descuido – habla Shun – no tendríamos forma de huir

- Si la hay – dice Fujitaka – pero ojala que se demoren mucho en ubicarnos, así podré recuperarme por completo

- Entonces ¿que haremos? – pregunta Sakura y todos se miran entre si

- Tengo un plan…espero que funcione

- Somos todo oídos, padre

- Bien: hoy hemos hecho algunas compras….en especial de varitas mágicas

- Si – contesta el cuarteto

- Veo que ya ustedes han logrado conexión con ellas

- Es cierto – dice Yukito – parte de mi poder fue a esta varita y puedo afirmar que la puedo controlar bien

- A mi me faltaría un poco – dice Shun – pero se que lo lograré

- Yo debo practicar aun – habla Sakura

- Igual yo, pero ¿Y tu papá? – pregunta Touya

- No necesito una varita, suficiente con el báculo que antes pertenecio a Clow, así puedo manejar mejor mis poderes

- Pero preguntaran

- Digamos que es una antigua varita mágica dentro del báculo – sonríe el padre – así nadie mas preguntará y el que se atreva a meter sus narices…

- No le gustará el castigo – dice Kero – veo que ya tenían todo planeado

- Casi nos delatas, Kero – dice Shun – tuvimos que taparte esa bocota que tienes

- No sabia

- Entonces debemos descansar para poder ir mañana con los muchachos

- No Yukito…no irán con ellos

- ¿Como?

- Por lo que me comunicaron sus chaperonas – los demás sonríen – una especie de autobús vendrá a recogerlos. La carta solo menciona el permiso pero no hay forma de ir a donde van ellos

- ¿No podemos ir con ellos? – pregunta Sakura

- No tomaremos el tren – razona Touya – sino que iremos directamente

- Por lo que hemos visto en las memorias de nuestra hermana – habla Shun – ese castillo tiene una gran protección mágica. ¿Como vamos a traspasarla?

- Déjenmelo a mi – dice su padre – vamos a descansar que mañana tenemos algo pendiente antes de mandarlos a ese lugar

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Paciencia Shun…..mañana después que nuestros invitados se retiren, les diré lo que deben saber

Y levantando la insonorizacion de la sala, todos suben a descansar

CONTINUARA...

**Nota: **Disculpen por el atraso, pero ahora ya llegue...Los Kinomoto han atendido a sus nuevos amigos por una semana, pero aun no iran a Hogwarts con el grupo, debido a una razon mas importante que deben solucionar a solas...Fujitaka tiene una nueva noticioa que darles y en privado

En el sgte capitulo: Empeizan las clases en Hogwarts pero con una gran novedad...por otro lado los hijos de Fujitaka tendran una inesperada sorpresa

Dejenme reviwes y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** Saludos amigos y Feliz 2011

Como regalo de inicio de año, voy a poner dos capitulos seguidos para que lo lean y me manden muchos reviews

Disfruten con este regalo y nos vemos prontito

**Sinopsis (hasta ahora)**: Los Kinomoto sufren el ataque de una extraña organizacion màgica conocida como La Mano, que desean obtener algo que por ley pertenece a la familia misma. En un acto de desesperacion, Fujitaka activa un poderoso hechizo que traslada toda la casa y habitantes de un continente a otro, pero quedan en suspencion animada.

Tiempo despues, en Pequeño Hagleton se detecta una extraña manifestacion magica, que se revelara 6 meses despues, cuando Cho Chang activa la entrada. La misteriosa familia se presenta al Ministerio y solicitan asilo. Al principio se lo niegan, pero gracias al cuadro de Dumbledore y a Harry con sus amigos logran ser aceptados

Ahora los hijos de Fujitaka (que guardan varios secretos) recibiran de su padre una inesperada sorpresa...

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Una familia completa y llegada inesperada a Hogwarts**

Al día siguiente los muchachos se despiertan y van alistándose para irse. A muchos les da pena pero saben que deben retomar sus estudios, al bajar encuentran el desayuno listo y a la familia anfitriona esperando

- Buenos días, jóvenes – saluda Fujitaka

- Buenos días, Sr. Kinomoto – responden todos medio apenados

- Esta vez nos quedamos dormidos – dice Ron en voz baja a Harry

- Por favor tomen asiento…..es hora del desayuno

Todos se disponen a desayunar mientras que algunas lechuzas ingresan por la ventana. Entre sus garras llevan el diario, algunos paquetes y documentos

De entre las lechuzas, una de ellas se acerca a Yukito

- ¿Es para mí?

- Uuuuuuuu

- Veamos quien es el remitente – dice Touya bastante molesto

Le quita el paquete al ave y mira que tiene otro nombre escrito, así que agarra el paquete y le da a su hermano menor:

- Es para ti, Shun

- Pero ¿quien me enviaría algo?

- ¿Porque no lo abres?

El muchacho de cabellos verdes toma el paquete y al abrirlo sale una carta con su nombre…..todos observan que mientras va leyendo en silencio, su rostro ha adquirido un tono rojizo y guarda el sobre en su bolsillo y el paquete lo pone en sus piernas

- ¿Y?

- Lo abriré en mi cuarto

- ¿Quien te lo envió?

- Eh…..nadie

- ¿Nadie?

- Déjenlo en paz – habla su padre – es privado

- Hmmmmm

- Touya

- Esta bien…por ahora

Harry, Hermione y Ron lo miran, pero creen saber quien le envía el regalo. Los demás miran medio desconcertados, pero al mismo tiempo siguen desayunando. Terminado el desayuno, todos los estudiantes ayudan en la cocina y van por sus baúles. Fuera, en la entrada, les esperan el autobús noctámbulo, que ha sido convocado por el mismo Ministro de Magia para llevar a los alumnos a la estación de trenes y se despiden de la familia

Una vez que han partido, se respira paz….Fujitaka vuelve a poner otra protección a toda la mansión y reúne a sus hijos en la sala

- Tenia que esperar hasta estos momentos, pues deseo mostrarles algo

- ¿Que es papi?

- Calma pequeña Sakura…a todos nos beneficia. Se acuerdan que hace una semana atrás les dije que iría a inspeccionar

- Si nos acordamos padre – habla Touya – pero con la llegada de invitados no hemos tenido ni tiempo para preguntar

- Ni yo tampoco quería mostrarlo…ahí va

Con su báculo – que aparece en sus manos - señalando el lado izquierdo de la pared, aparece de la nada una puerta

- Esta es una cámara especial…..solo nosotros podemos entrar, en el caso que haya invitados jamás podrán ver su contenido

- ¿Y que contiene dentro?

- Muchos libros, Shun…..de magia

- ¿Magia? – dicen en coro los chicos

- Excelente – dice Yukito – pero en donde….lo halló

- En una casa abandonada….he estado revisando y tiene mucha información que dar

- Perfecto – dicen a coro el cuarteto

- En sus cuartos hay un baúl para cada uno…dentro tienen lo que llevaran para ese tal Hogwarts, pero tu hija mía, no iras

- Yo noooooooooo – dice Sakura sorprendida – pero porque

- Padre: es mejor que venga – habla Shun

- Nosotros la cuidaremos – responde Yukito

- No es eso…el motivo es por lo que les voy a presentar

- Espero que ese motivo sea bueno, porque sino, la mounstruo es capaz de destruir la casa

- ¡YO NO SOY MOUNSTRUOOOOOO!

- Jajajajaaa – risas de Yukito y Shun

- ¿Estáis listos? Sino, es mejor que se sienten

Y abandona la sala. Los hermanos al escuchar a su padre, se miran entre si

- No encuentro sentido

- ¿De que hablas Shun?

- ¿Porque nuestro padre no quiere que Sakura vaya, si ya tiene 12 años?

- Para protegerla de seguro – habla Yukito – no sabemos que pueda suceder allá en ese castillo

- Pero si estaremos juntos

- No estaremos juntos hermano – le responde Touya – como hay cuatro casas de seguro nos separan…..desconocemos por completo ese lugar y lo que posiblemente tenga, por mas protección mágica que tenga, nunca estaremos seguros dentro.

- ¿Te refieres a que esa secta nos vuelva a ubicar? – pregunta Shun bastante aterrado

- Esperemos que no – dice Yukito – ya seria demasiado…..

- Hola, hijos míos

Una voz femenina interrumpe en la sala, sorprendiendo a los cuatro hermanos, que se ponen de pie y voltean lentamente….frente a ellos no solo estaba su padre, sino otra persona. Una mujer hermosa, de la cual nadie parece creer lo que ve

- ¿Ma….mamá? – dice Sakura

- No puede ser – dice Shun

- Imposible – dice Yukito con voz aterrada – ¿que es esto?

- ¿Es ella? - Pregunta Touya sin poder creer lo que ve

No parecía haber dudas: era Nadeshiko Amamiya de Kinomoto en persona, tal y como sus hijos la recordaban 10 años atrás. Mientras que a Touya y Sakura sus recuerdos les venían abruptamente ante la visión, Yukito se acercaba a Shun, que miraba en silencio a la mujer que consideraba su madre:

- Es tal y como la recuerdo en fotos, hermano

- Es cierto…pero no entiendo lo que sucede

- ¿Como puede estar viva?…¿que le sucedió realmente?

- Buena pregunta y habrá que esperar la respuesta

Ambos miraban como Nadeshiko abrazaba a sus dos hijos como si nunca los hubiese visto en años. Fujitaka se acercaba a los que estaban rezagados y mirando a Yukito, le dice mentalmente

- "Ya sabe sobre ustedes….."

- "¿Y Shun?"

- "Sigamos con el mismo plan…..mas tarde y con tu ayuda, le contaremos a Nadeshiko su real historia"

Unos minutos después recibían ambos un abrazo maternal confirmando los lazos afectivos…..el mas feliz era Shun ya que - por no recordar mucho lo sucedido - podía al fin reconstruir su vida…sin imaginar lo que estaba dejando atrás

ººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El Hogwarts Express seguía su marcha hacia el castillo, llevando un buen grupo de estudiantes que regresaban a sus estudios. En todos los compartimientos se respiraba la alegría y paz de muchos niños y jóvenes que veían un futuro prometedor

En uno de esos compartimientos los Gryffindors se reunían para conversar

- Lastima que no hayan venido con nosotros – se lamentaba Padma

- Aun no están inscritos legalmente, Padma – dice Hermione – posiblemente el próximo año ingresen

- Por mientras podrán llevar una vida mas tranquila – dice Luna

- Es cierto – habla Ron – han tenido muchos altibajos, merecen un descanso y que esa secta o lo que sea, dejen de perseguirlos como si fuesen criminales

- No son criminales – dice Harry – aunque no entiendo el verdadero motivo por el cual los siguen

- Sabemos que tienen un gran legado, desconocido en nuestra comunidad – habla Neville – y esa debe ser una poderosa razón para que los persigan

- Creo que hay algo mas – dice Lavender

- ¿Algo más? – preguntan los demás

- Lavender tiene razón – dice Hermione - Nadie en nuestra comunidad sabe algo de Reed Clow, ni siquiera hay registros. Desconocemos todo sobre la Comunidad Mágica Japonesa y hemos sido testigos de sus increíbles poderes y nos superan. Al parecer, han aprendido no solo a controlar su magia, sino que lo canalizan bien, y sin usar una varita mágica

- Tienes razón – dice Seamus – hemos visto que usan mas las manos y deben haber aprendido desde pequeños.

- ¿Que poderes manejan? – pregunta George – ¿y de que tipo?

- Con tal que no sean….de otro tipo

Muchos miran a Dennis que ha permanecido callado y fue el último en hablar. Harry se acerca a el y abrazándolo le pregunta

- ¿Que no sean que?

- No vaya a ser que sean como ellos

- ¿Ellos? – pregunta Ron

- Mortifagos…..o algo peor

De pronto todos callan y se miran…un aviso de los Prefectos va dando cuenta que es la hora de cambiarse y se dirigen a sus compartimientos. La noche aparece y con ello el tren llega a su destino. En la estación, el trío dorado ve a Hagrid que llama a los alumnos de primer año y los demás toman los carruajes para ir al castillo

ºººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La ceremonia de inauguración del año académico iba a ser distinto que los demás, ya que el castillo había sufrido una transformación debido a la reconstrucción, porque allí mismo ocurrió la Gran Batalla entre la Comunidad y los Mortifagos con el resultado ya conocido. Esta vez la asistencia no solo era por medio del alumnado, sino también de los padres, miembros de la comunidad e invitados especiales: las delegaciones de Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, del Alto Egipcio y Americana llegaron días antes por invitación del Ministerio de Magia.

Todos estaban impacientes y empezó la ceremonia con el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos y la selección del sombrero; una vez que todos estaban en sus respectivas casas, la Directora se pone de pie para iniciar el discurso de bienvenida

- Sres. alumnos sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Después de lo ocurrido aquí dentro de este castillo y su posterior reconstrucción, es menester anunciar que iniciamos nuestras actividades con la presencia de las delegaciones de 4 escuelas mágicas, dos de la cuales son conocidas al haber participado en el Torneo de los 3 Magos tiempo atrás y los otros dos pisan por primera vez nuestra tierra. Démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestros invitados de honor

Muchos aplausos y silbidos se escuchaban a través de todos que aplaudían entusiastamente, sin darse cuenta que, en el techo, una extraña manifestación mágica empezaba a aparecer de a pocos. Esta vez le tocaba el turno al Ministro de Magia:

"A las delegaciones que nos visitan, sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts, uno de los colegios mágicos más prestigiosos a nivel mundial. Es un honor tenerlos aquí al igual que todos los alumnos de este castillo, listos para comenzar una nueva etapa. Este año una gran parte de ustedes culminarán sus estudios e iniciaran un nuevo camino, esperando grandes progresos y porque no, crear una nueva sociedad acorde con los tiempos…a los que empiezan les auguro éxitos y prosperidad en el futuro. Por favor, tomemos nuestras copas y brindemos por lo que se viene: paz y felicidad. A vuestra salud…"

El pequeño discurso de Kingsley Schacklebolt era viroteado por los alumnos e invitados mientras todos brindaban, al mismo tiempo que la débil manifestación mágica iba creciendo y era detectada por algunos aurores que van mirando el techo del Gran Comedor. Uno de ellos se acerca al Ministro y le avisa de la extraña anormalidad. De pronto el silencio va creciendo y esta vez los alumnos de los últimos años y el personal docente junto con los invitados van mirando arriba al techo.

Unas pequeñas luces que crecían sobre el centro del Gran Comedor, hasta unirse en una sola, cuyo brillo cegaba a muchos. La mayoría alzaba sus varitas en prevención de un posible ataque….hasta que la luz se disipó, dejando ver un emblema especial y desconocido para todos

Solo un grupo de alumnos y dos profesores se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los que habían ingresado al castillo: en medio aparecía el Patriarca de los Kinomoto con su báculo en la mano y bajando unas invisibles escaleras se dirigía ante los mas sorprendidos de todos: la Directora y el Ministro de Magia

- ¿Usted?

- ¿Como….como logró llegar hasta aquí, Sr. Kinomoto?

- Lamento lo ocurrido, pero acaba de llegar esta misiva y mis hijos decidieron no perder el tiempo – les muestra la carta – y como ignoraba de que forma enviarlos, no tuve otro remedio que levantar la protección que tenia este castillo

- Imposible – habla Minerva – Hogwarts tiene muchas protecciones dejadas a través del tiempo. ¿Como lo hizo?

- Secreto….y temo haber hecho perder su celebración. Si no les incomoda, prefiero que mis hijos vengan de una vez, antes de que mi magia se resienta y se cierre

- Esta bien, Sr. Kinomoto

Fujitaka vuelve a subir las escaleras invisibles y con su báculo toca una parte de su emblema, que vuelve a brillar, saliendo tres de sus hijos con la túnica negra y llevando una pequeña bolsita negra cada uno, amen de las dos mascotas. Al pisar el suelo miran a los profesores y saludan con una reverencia. Cuando el saludo es correspondido, se voltean a ver a su padre

- Gracias por traernos

- ¿Estarás bien padre?

- Si Touya…ya sabes tus deberes

- Lastima que Sakura no venga

- Por ahora no irá – dice su padre – y debo irme

- Nos vemos Sakura chan – dice Yukito – cuídate mamá

- Les escribiremos – le dice Shun

- No te preocupes…..cuida al mounstruo, padre – dice Touya

- ¡YA TE ESCUCHE: NO SOY MOUNSTRUOOOOO! – se escucha en el agujero la voz enojada de Sakura, mientras que ambos hermanos tratan de controlar la risa

- Hasta pronto, hijos míos – se escucha una voz femenina y muy suave – estudien mucho y saquen buenas notas. Cuídense

El Patriarca ingresa y su emblema vuelve a brillar, hasta cubrirlo y desaparecer, tal y como vino. El techo vuelve a la normalidad y los invitados junto con los demás alumnos cuchichean y observan a los recién llegados. La Directora ordena silencio y pide al Profesor Flitwitch traer otra vez al sombrero seleccionador

Un silencio sepulcral se vuelve a aparecer en el Comedor mientras que los recién llegados pasan la selección. El primero es Shun, que va cargando a Diávolo (Mokona negra) en sus manos y toma asiento, mientras que el Profesor le pone el viejo sombrero y le cubre la vista. Escucha en su interior una vocecilla que le dice:

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy nuevo….vengo a estudiar

- Tienes un enorme poder…..si, tu potencial es enorme, pero ¿en que casa te pondré?

- Ponme en la casa donde estuvo Cho, por favor

- ¿Ese es tu deseo?

- Es lo que mas anhelo…..así podré estar mas cerca, con ella

- Pues bien: si tu lo deseas entonces iras a…RAVENCLAWWWW

Justo la mesa de los Ravenclaw estalla en aplausos, al escuchar al sombrero. Ni bien le quitan el sombrero se pone de pie y ve acercarse a su hermano Yukito que toma asiento, pero su mascota Ángelo (Mokona blanca) es muy curiosa y se pone sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que le pongan el sombrero

- Ángelo: baja ahora – le dice Yukito con voz severa

- No quiero….(voz finita de la mokona blanca)

- Oh cielos – dice Shun – le tocó una mokona malcriada a Yukito san

- No creo que sea eso – responde Touya – pero se como detenerlo

Y saca algo de entre sus bolsillos que le muestra a la blanca mokona

- ¿No quieres probar, Ángelo?

La pequeña mokona blanca mira el chocolate y se lanza a sus brazos. Al verlo libre el Profesor Flitwitch le pone el sombrero y le cubre los ojos. Va escuchando en su interior una vocecilla que le habla

- ¿Tu quien eres?

- Un estudiante nuevo

- ¡Mientes!

- No te entiendo

- Tu eres mas que eso…diría yo, que no eres humano

Silencio. Yukito se va mordiendo una parte de sus labios al escuchar la voz del sombrero, mientras este le sigue hablando

- ¿A que has venido?

- A salvarme….y no tengo otra excusa mas que decir

- Pareces, pero a la vez no eres….tu poder es mucho mas superior que todos aquí juntos. Superas hasta al Joven que sobrevivió a una maldición

- Por favor sombrero: no lo alargues más y ponme en donde convenga. Me da igual en que casa este

- Pero eres muy sensible…..delicado, luchador y guerrero. solo hay una casa donde estarás mas seguro, aunque lo dude mucho

- ¿Y en que casa estaré?

- GRYFFINDORRRR

Los leones no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban: el sombrero seleccionador había puesto al más bello de los hermanos Kinomoto a su casa y celebraron con algarabía la noticia. Mientras la celebración seguía, Touya le daba su mascota a su hermano y tomaba asiento mientras le ponían el sombrero

- ¿Otro mas?

- Hmmm….así que hablas. Bien: no deseo perder el tiempo contigo

- Ni yo, se como eres, así que te mando a SLYTHERIINNNNN

Las serpientes festejaban al nuevo integrante y la selección había terminado. Los tres hermanos caminan y se separan yendo a sus mesas, donde son recibidos por los Prefectos y los alumnos. Una vez calmado todo, la Directora se vuelve a dirigir

- Ya veo que todo esta en orden, así que empiece el banquete

Y aparecía en la mesa todo lo preparado por los elfos domésticos. Muchos disfrutaron de la cena. Cuando ya todos estaban satisfechos la Directora dio permiso de retirarse mientras atendían a los padres de familia e invitados

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, Shun veía todo fascinado mientras uno de los Prefectos le hablaba y Diávolo no salía de sus manos

- Esta es nuestra Sala, el lado derecho son las habitaciones de los varones….quería saber que edad tienes

- Acabo de cumplir 13 años

- Hmmmm, eso te ubica en tercer año. Iras con los chicos de tercero

- Bien

- Y aprende la contraseña, cambia cada día, solo debes dar la respuesta correcta

- No te preocupes, gracias

Y va subiendo a las habitaciones de los alumnos de tercer año. Justo al ingresar, todos se le quedan mirando de forma curiosa y uno de ellos se pone de pie para darle la bienvenida

- Bienvenido, soy Andrew Cole y tu eres

- Kinomoto, Shun

- Tenemos una cama disponible, así que puedes ocuparla….un momento

- ¿Que?

- Tu baúl, ¿no lo has traído?

- Ah lo tengo todo aquí – y muestra la bolsita negra

- ¿Ahí? – le preguntan en coro los cuatro chicos

Shun mira una cama vacía y se acerca allí. Diávolo salta hacia la cama y va inspeccionando, mientras el muchacho de cabellos verdes va sacando algo pequeñísimo y con su poder lo agranda. Los muchachos lo miran fascinados

- ¿Sabes usar magia sin varita?

- Imposible

- Esto es fantástico….nos tienes que enseñar

- Puede ser….¿como son las clases?

- Mañana nos darán los horarios en el desayuno y ahí te diremos donde son los salones. Espero que hayas comprado todos tus libros

- Mi padre se encargará, una vez que le envíe la lista.

- Toma la mía – dice Nicolàs - yo ya tengo mis libros y es mejor que con esta lista tu padre pueda adquirir los materiales

Shun toma la lista y la mira

- Cielos: es enorme

- Veo que ya tienes el uniforme

- Si….eso si. Es mejor si la envío ahora

Abre su baúl y saca un hermoso espejo ovalado, que cuelga en su cabecera. Al instante se forma un humo que revela la imagen de su padre en casa, mientras los alumnos observan anonadados

- ¿Que sucede hijo mío?

- Veo que el espejo funciona – dice el muchacho – padre: tengo la lista de útiles

- Que bien: envíamela y mañana temprano iré de compras

- ¿Y como te la envío?

- Dale la lista a tu mascota

- ¿A Diávolo?

Y mira a su mascota que le observa atentamente

- Enrollalo y dáselo

- No entiendo

- Ya entenderás

Enrolla la lista y se la da a la mokona negra. Esta se lo traga, para horror de su dueño

- ¿Que has hecho Diávolo?

- Jajaaaa – risa de su padre – no temas

Observan todos que la gema azul de Diávolo brilla y lanza un rayo hacia el espejo…..en el otro lado, Fujitaka recibe el pergamino enrollado en su mano.

- La tengo…..solo falta la lista de tus otros hermanos y mañana les mando sus útiles

- Así funciona…por un momento pensé que se lo había comido

- Ahora descansa y espera mi paquete mañana…que duermas bien

- Gracias padre….saludos a mi mamá y mi hermana

Y la imagen desaparece. Sus nuevos compañeros se presentan formando amistad y en menos de 20 minutos todos duermen apaciblemente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Touya va observando mientras los demás alumnos lo miran, en especial las chicas. Draco Malfoy es su guía y lo lleva hasta las habitaciones

- Veo que eres el mayor de tus hermanos, si no me equivoco

- Tengo 16 años

- Eso indica que entraras a sexto año…hay camas disponibles, así que te puedes acomodar…..y tu equipaje

- Aquí – y le muestra la pequeña bolsita negra

- Lo traes reducido….puedes desempacar, en un momento subirán los demás para descansar

- Gracias Malfoy-san

Draco se retira y al fin solo, Touya saca su baúl y lo agranda. Arregla todo y solo ve que le faltan los útiles…..mientras va poniendo a un costado de su cama un espejo ovalado, los demás alumnos ingresan

Ya conoce a varios de ellos: Blaise, Montagne, Vincent, Draco, y dos de ellos le son desconocidos, el mismo Draco le presenta

- Bienvenido a Hogwarts…será mejor descansar

- Gracias, pero aun me falta una cosa

- ¿Cual?

- La lista de útiles…..con el apuro se olvidaron de enviarnos y no se que materiales debo tener

- Tengo una idea

Y Blaise sale un rato….luego regresa con un pergamino

- Esta es la lista de sexto año

- Es mejor que la envíes mañana temprano

- No, se como enviarlo

Se acerca al espejo ovalado, al tocarlo aparece en un humo denso el rostro de su padre

- Que tal hijo…¿conseguiste tu listado de útiles?

- Si, padre…y ¿como te lo envío?

- Enrollalo y lánzalo al espejo

- ¿Seguro?

- Hazlo

De inmediato enrolla el pergamino y lo lanza al centro del espejo, donde desaparece. Todos se quedan mirando como la lista aparece en las manos del Patriarca

- Ya lo tengo…mañana envío tus útiles

- Gracias y buenas noches a todos en casa

- Igualmente

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y se queda conversando con sus nuevos compañeros

ººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººº

La sala común de Gryffindor parecía una enorme sala de recepción. Yukito ingresaba con Ángelo en sus brazos y miraba curioso todo el lugar, mientras que Hermione su guía le explicaba y todos los leones se le quedaban mirando como si estuviesen hechizados con su presencia

- Esta es nuestra Sala, arriba están las habitaciones: del lado derecho son de los muchachos y de las chicas es el izquierdo. La contraseña cambia cada semana y los muchachos te acompañaran hasta tu cuarto

- Muchas gracias Granger-san

- De nada…Ron te llevará a las habitaciones

- ¿Quien yo? – se pregunta el pelirrojo

- Si, tu – le dice Hermione con cara seria – vamos…..y el resto a dormir

Mientras los alumnos obedecían a la Prefecta. Ron llevaba a Yukito a las habitaciones, donde los muchachos descansaban. Ni bien la puerta se abría, todos contemplaban al peligris que miraba curioso el dormitorio de varones

- ¿Así que estas son las habitaciones?

- Ignoro en que año iras….ellos son de cuarto año y es una de las pocas camas disponibles. Mañana en el desayuno nos darán los horarios, allí podrías preguntar. Una pregunta

- Si

- ¿Tienes ya todos tus útiles?

- No…..por desgracia no llegó en el sobre y no se en que año estaré

- Le preguntare a la Prefecta, un momento

Y sale a buscar a Hermione, a quien encuentra subiendo las escaleras

- Herms el nuevo no sabe a que año ira

- Ay cielos me olvide preguntarle…..¿en que habitación esta?

- Con los de cuarto año

- Sospecho que debe tener mas o menos 15 años o un poco menos, no estoy segura….¿le preguntaste su edad?

- No

- Vamos

Y ambos suben a las habitaciones de los alumnos de cuarto año. Dentro Dennis y un grupo conversaban con el nuevo alumno que les mostraba su mascota

- ¿Y que es?

- Parece un conejito

- Casi….pero es tranquilo no se preocupen.

- Hola – Hermione y Ron ingresan – disculpa Kinomoto quería saber tu edad

- ¿Mi edad?

- Para saber que año te toca

- Ah….tengo 15 años

- Vas a cuarto año…estas en el sitio correcto. Alguno de ustedes tiene su lista de útiles para que le preste

- El mío – dice uno de los muchachos, que saca un pergamino – te puede servir

- ¿Aun no compraste todo?

- No, solo el uniforme….pero creo saber como mandarlo

Va a su pequeña bolsa y saca casi todas sus cosas, agrandándolo con su poder; de su baúl recupera un espejo que lo pone a un lado de su cama y en medio de unas nubes aparece su padre

- Solo falta tu lista, hijo

- Ya lo tengo…pero como te lo envío

- Dáselo a Ángelo

- ¿A mi mascota?

- Si: enrollalo y entrégaselo

- Bueno

Yukito hace lo que su padre le ordena, pero Ángelo, al ver el pergamino simplemente se lo come, para desesperación de todos los presentes y preocupación de su dueño

- Ay no….

- Te has comido mi lista y ahora

- Cálmate

- No entiendo

- Ya veras hijo

La gema de Ángelo brilla y manda una luz al espejo y en el otro lado Fujitaka recibe el último pergamino

- Al fin solo faltaba tu lista

- Cielos que susto me dio…pensé que tenia hambre

- No, de esa manera me enviara lo que necesitas, poco a poco te acostumbraras. Mañana envío tus cosas y descansa

- Gracias y buenas noches

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y Yukito se queda conversando con sus nuevos compañeros. Ron y Hermione se despiden de los alumnos y van a descansar. En la habitación de los alumnos de 7° año, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean y George esperaban noticias hasta que ingresó Ron y se tumbó en su cama

- Vamos hermanito dinos que nuevas tienes

- ¿Nuevas?

- Del nuevo alumno

- Ah ya….Kinomoto estará en cuarto año

- ¿Cuarto año? – dicen en coro

- Creo que se han equivocado, Ron – dice Neville – a lo sumo pensaba que iba a quinto o sexto año

- Según Hermione, el entra a cuarto año

- Imposible – dice Harry – hay un error allí

- Posiblemente haya una poderosa razón para que esté en ese año ajummmmm saben tengo sueño que tal si lo discutimos mañana ¿siiii?

- Esta bien

Y todos se disponen a descansar. Una vez que la habitación esta a oscuras, casi todos caen en el mas profundo sueño, menos Harry….que anda nervioso e intranquilo, sin saber el motivo se cubre con la frazada quedándose dormido bajo la luz de la luna

Continuarà...en el sgte capìtulo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Primeras clases**

Amanece alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y dentro de los dormitorios los alumnos van despertando de su descanso nocturno. Como siempre los Gryffindors son los más perezosos para levantarse

A excepcion de uno, que ya está no solo despierto y aseado, sino que viste el uniforme y túnica que lo identifica, Yukito ha tomado una bolsa y ha puesto dos cuadernos y un par de libros para ir leyendo junto a algunas cosas y su varita. En silencio sale y llega a la Sala, donde ve que no es el único despierto: Hermione, Ron y Harry ya se encuentran despiertos como esperando a alguien

- Buenos dias Kinomoto

- Buenos dias a todos

- Queria hacerte una consulta – dice Hermione – nosotros te conocemos y te tratamos llamandote por tu nombre, pero veo que al ingresar aquí ustedes le ponen al apellido un diminutivo

- Es cierto – contesta Yukito – allá en Japon solo nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos. Solo cuando tengas una completa confianza y/o amistad con una persona, ahí puedes llamarlo por su nombre, no antes

- Ahora entiendo – dice Ron

- No intentaran meter nuevas costumbres japonesas aquí en Hogawrts

- No Potter-san…aunque será un poco difícil el acostumbrarnos

- Te acompañaremos, ya que seremos tus guias

- Que bien pues no conozco aun este lugar

Y el cuarteto va saliendo, en los pasillos muchos alumnos de diversas casas se detienen al ver pasar al peligris. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, los murmullos de los alumnos de las otras casas desaparecen cuando ingresan y toman asiento en la mesa de los leones y los murmullos vuelven a aparecer en las otras mesas.

Unos minutos después, los murmullos se silencian al entrar los otros dos hermanos y se ubican en sus respectivas casas dispuestos a tomar el desayuno. Cada Jefe de Casa miraba a sus pupilos pero habia una casa que no tenía Jefe.

La Directora llama la atención de todo el alumnado con una campanilla

- Sres. estudiantes buenos días….

- Buenos dias – contestan en coro

- Antes de empezar, debo anunciar algunas noticias que, por falta de tiempo no se mencionaron anoche en la Cena de Bienvenida. En primer lugar los nuevos Prefectos estaran acompañados por los Jefes de los equipos de quidittch de cada casa, ya que ellos tendran el mismo privilegio y haran ronda en los pasillos, deberan obedecerlos en todo

- Excelente Harry: ya eres uno de los nuestros – dice Ron alegre

- En segundo lugar, los examenes de TIMOS y EXTASIS estarán a cargo de representantes del Ministerio de Magia y los que cumplan la mayoria de edad deberan hacer sus examenes de aparicion y de vuelo respectivamente

- ¿Qué? – dice Hermione

- Al parecer los examenes serán muy duros – dice Seamus

- Y por último: como actualmente llevo el cargo de Directora de Hogwarts, no puedo llevar la Jefatura de la Casa Gryffindor decidiendo elegir a un nuevo Jefe

- ¿Jefe? – dice Dean

- ¿Y quien será? – pregunta Dennis

- Esperemos que sea alguien conocido – dice Ginny

- Es un placer presentar a los alumnos de la Casa Gryffindor a su nuevo Jefe de Casa…..adelante por favor

De la puerta donde los Profesores ingresaban al Gran Comedor se abria, dando paso a una persona vestida con una tunica roja, acercandose a la Directora a quien le da un abrazo especial. De todos los alumnos, los leones eran los más sorprendidos, porque el nuevo Jefe de Casa era:

- ¡Oliver Wood!

- Otra vez él

- Esto será muy bueno – dice Harry – equipo: tendremos nuevo estratega

- Ok Harry – dice George – tendras que rearmar al equipo otra vez

- No les entiendo – dice Hermione – ¿que tiene que ver la presencia de Wood aquí?

- Simple – le contesta Ron – él es miembro del equipo de Puddlemere United y aunque no sabemos si esta de licencia, sus conocimientos pueden sernos útiles en los partidos, ya veras….la copa no saldra de nuestra casa

- ¿Que es quidittch?

La pregunta de Yukito desconcierta a algunos, menos a los muchachos, que le van explicando sobre el deporte favorito de la escuela. Hermione los mira con incredulidad y negando con la cabeza se dispone a desayunar, justo en el momento que van ingresando las lechuzas trayendo el correo

Varias lechuzas se van posando en diversos lugares llevando diversas cosas desde cartas hasta paquetes. Cuatro aves fuertes ingresan llevando dos de ellos paquetes grandes y uno una especie de caja. La caja llega donde George Weasley, que sonrie al ver su pedido especial y los otros paquetes van a las mesas donde se encuentran Dominique, Shun y Touya respectivamente

Al abrirla, los hermanos encuentran sus utiles y miran a su hermano, que les devuelve la mirada. Los muchachos le preguntan a Yukito

- Tus hermanos ya tienen sus utiles y el tuyo

- No lo se – responde el peligris – algo debe haber pasado

Justo en esos instantes entra una última ave que lleva otro paquete grande y aterriza donde Yukito

- Al fin, gracias – y le ofrece al buho alimento

- Ya estas listo entonces – dice Dean

- Si

En esos instantes el nuevo Jefe de casa va repartiendo a los alumnos sus nuevos horarios. Yukito mira su horario y abre su paquete, separando los libros que le tocan y enviando los demas mágicamente a su dormitorio, lo mismo hacen sus hermanos.

Terminado el desayuno, se separan: los de cuarto año les toca Transformaciones con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en otra aula Pociones con Gryffindor y Slytherin; a los de septimo les toca Pociones avanzadas y Manejo no verbal de diversos hechizos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Meses después:

Todo parece ir bien en Hogwarts, el clima va cambiando, signo de que el invierno se ha acentuado y van cayendo las primeras nevadas. Dentro del castillo se vive normalmente y se preparan para la Navidad que empieza en menos de unos meses

Muy lejos (donde ningun muggle puede acceder al castillo), un misterioso encapuchado va observando el terreno donde se observan algunas ruinas. Se nota que es de porte atletico y viste ropajes oscuros. Parece estar de vigila por mucho tiempo como si estuviese buscando algo….de vez en cuando desaparece, solo para volver a quedarse por largo tiempo

En sus manos tiene una especie de esfera…..que va iluminando una extraña luz de sus entrañas

Continuarà...

* * *

Los Hermanos Kinomoto ingresan a Hogwarts, convirtiendose en el centro de atencion para todos. Harry al principio tendra miedo de algo que siente dentro de si, y no sabe que es, pero si esta seguro que tiene relacion con su nuevo compañero de casa. Shun se alegrarà al ver quien estara mas cerca

Pero muy lejos, un grupo de extraños anda buscando a alguien...

**En el sgte capitulo: **(Aqui entran los personajes de Kurumada)

Todo parece ir bien para los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero empezaran los problemas para los tres hermanos Kinomoto

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


End file.
